The Further Adventures of Niff
by 739678
Summary: Between the trauma of Hunter's trial, and their wedding, Nick and Jeff find themselves doing a lot of travelling, not least of all on a month long trip to Europe with Trent, Rory, Sebastian and Dave. All this comes before they have to prepare for both their big day, and going to college. And all of this leads them into some interesting situations...
1. Dalton Delivers

_So here it is - the fourth tale from the Unicorns and Angels 'verse. I hope to update this weekly, still being a work in progress. Also in progress at the same time is the fifth part of the story (I love a challenge). Thanks in advance for reading._

**Dalton Delivers**

As he sat in his office at Dalton Academy, Principal Aaron Carmichael was often given these days to thinking of the events of the past. He was rapidly approaching his 71st birthday, and he had been employed at the school now for 47 years, in one capacity or another, give or take a few months. Of course, there was the gap after his retirement, but that had been cut short by the terrible events of the entire Clarington affair. Most other men would have refused point blank to come back, at his age, to deal with the biggest scandal in the history of Dalton. But he loved this school, loved the boys and had to save them all from destruction. It had not been easy - his first task had been to get rid of the entire board of governors - not exactly his job, but given their unanimous backing of all that his short lived replacement had set out to do, they had to go. Finding willing replacements had not been an easy task, given the school's now tarnished reputation. In the end, he had called in a number of favours and set up a temporary board. His first appointment had been the man that had saved the Warblers, Congressman Burt Hummel - he still officially sat on the board, but his absence due firstly to the death of his son, and then of Blaine Anderson, had left a hole.

He did not have favourites, officially, but Kurt Hummel had been one boy that he had thought the world of. The voice of an angel, a sharp mind, a keen wit. He would have quite happily created a scholarship to keep him at the school. By the time he had found out that Kurt was going back to McKinley, it was too late to make the counter offer. He knew at the same moment that Blaine would leave too - he had observed them fall in love, and he knew that they could not be parted for long. The fact that Wes Montgomery was leaving at the same time darn near broke his heart. The Smythe boy had seemed a poor replacement - justified the suspicion at first. Now, he had redeemed himself - his actions during the whole Hunter debacle had shown him to be a good man after all.

It still hurt him to think about Hunter Clarington. If he had still been in charge, then there was no way that he would have been permitted to enrol at the school, regardless of whom his uncle was. But, he couldn't change that. It had been yet another body blow to the school when it had come out that he had killed Kurt, and had murdered his stepbrother months earlier. But the school had survived it. It remained the much loved alma mater to its boys, even those that had suffered so much during the whole steroid scandal. The Warblers had also rebounded, helped by the fact that two of the new board members were former Warblers that had departed from the school in 1970 - that had been his doing, he mused… The choir was still under an official one year ban, and could not compete in any competition, but was still performing for the school, lead by the council again; a firm stewardship by two boys that had walked away when Hunter first arrived. There had also been the unofficial competition organised by Principal Sylvester of McKinley, in which the boys had performed alongside the New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline and the Haverbrook School for the Deaf. The tickets for that had sold out in hours. To his immense gratitude, the Warblers had won. He suspected that Will Schuester and the other directors might have told their choirs to under perform - that the judges, including Rod Remington and Shannon Bieste might have shown favouritism - but it was all denied. The Warblers had a trophy to display and the school, both pupils and faculty, had rejoiced.

That had been in December, and now it was the first day of March. In front of him sat a selection of that days newspapers. He had been called on a daily basis, at his request, by Wes Montgomery during the trial, and each day more or less, fresh revelations had emerged. The whipping of Sebastian Smythe had shocked him; what had happened to Jeff Sterling and Nick Duval had left him nauseated and had reduced half the faculty to tears when he informed them the following morning. Like most of them, he had seen Niff coming, and had been pleased when they got together, even if they had made one of his end of term assemblies the most controversial, yet interesting ever… Those two boys had suffered in silence. The family connection between Jeff and Hunter did not even bear thinking about. Now, it was all over. Hunter Clarington was dead; his father Gordon under arrest for beating his wife (in the court, of all places - the man was clearly an idiot.) Wes had also told him in confidence that he had attempted to kidnap Jeff, leaving a bruised Nick and a battered Wes and Sebastian in his wake. Yet, Jeff was now bonding with his biological mother - the boy had stores of resilience that many a man three times his age did not possess.

It would be almost the end of March before the plan that had formulated in his mind that day could finally be put to the full board of governors. The logistics of getting all of them together at Dalton were complicated, and that they could hold the meeting now was only thanks to Burt Hummel giving up his seats at the opening night of _Funny Girl_ in New York. The board was totally different to that that had ruled the school for most of his tenure, and nothing like the one that had approved the schemes of his predecessor. The number of members had been increased from six to eight, and the rule that they had to be an alumnus of Dalton removed. This had allowed Burt Hummel to be appointed, alongside the first two female governors in Dalton's history. Gone too was the dominance of wealthy businessmen - his new board had a retired nurse, an actor and a clergyman aboard. The voting procedure had been tightened up, and the Principal now had the casting vote if a deadlock was reached; but other than that, the Principal's place now was solely to advise. They could suggest the topics for discussion, but it was up to the board to choose what was actually discussed.

The first topic that day was easy enough - the potential for further fallout from the trial and the revelations it had brought. Burt stood up and summarised what had taken place to an attentive board - they all knew the basics, but he had actually witnessed the procedures. So far, it was going far better than they had feared. There had been no mass exodus of pupils - in fact, the number of genuine expressions of interest from parents wishing to place their sons in the school was higher than it had been for ten years. The removal of the old board, combined with the rehabilitation of the Warblers had been enough to ensure that Dalton Academy would survive. That part of the work that Aaron Carmichael had set himself had been achieved. That was not however, the real reason for today's meeting, as both he and Burt knew. Today was for discussion of the affect that the whole affair had on the boys that had been there at the time. Burt touched on that subject, praising the way that they were coping, and Wes for the way that he had held his boys together, being there for them all when they needed him. The experience of the trail had left all the Warblers there shattered.

This brought them neatly to the second topic of discussion that day. The question of compensation for the boys that had endured so much under the roof of what was supposed to be a safe haven. Principal Carmichael had been working on a scheme for some time - he now took to the floor and spelled it out to the assembled governors. They sat in silence as he told them of the work he had done to ensure that it could go ahead, obtaining the necessary funds from the former governors in return for giving them a guarantee that no proceedings would take place against them. He had considered a grand trial, but he knew that it would be costly and time consuming. The main perpetrators of the violence were also no longer present - Hunter dead and his uncle fled to South America. He had even managed to convince Sue Sylvester not to go ahead with her promises to get justice for the boys. When it came to a vote on his scheme, there was a unanimous acceptance, both of his scheme and an addition they had not anticipated. This was a scholarship scheme for the children of the affected Warblers - not just the boys that had lived through Hunter's reign either, but all those that had worked tirelessly to rebuild things in the aftermath, and had then supported their fellows at the trial. Their sons would be educated for free at Dalton; their daughters at Crawford County. No voice was raised in dissent.

The final act of Aaron Carmichael at that meeting was to announce that he intended to retire, again, at the end of the school year. He was more than happy to stay on afterwards in some sort of advisory capacity, to support his successor; and he would also quite happily administer the scholarship scheme. He was proud to have helped to steer the school back on the correct course after the debacle that had occurred after his first attempt to retire, but now it was time for him to take a back seat and let somebody else run the place. He had averted the disaster, that was true. The board was shocked, but not totally surprised - in fact, it was his turn for a shock when Burt Hummel stood up and announced that he intended to step aside at the end of the school year, and nominated him for his place on the board. It was seconded by one of the ladies; a vote taken - and before he knew quite what had happened, he was a member of the board, starting after he had retired as Principal. He didn't bother to object - it was not as if he would have done anyway, and they had all known that.

Back in his office that afternoon, having just signed a pile of letters that he had already prepared, he though back again to his first days at Dalton in the late 1960's. He had been the one that had destroyed the draft letters of several boys, intercepting them on the way from the school office - he knew that the then Principal had been fully aware of this, but said nothing. He had also been in charge of the Warblers' outing in 1970 to Niagara Falls, when the Head and Deputy Head of the Council had ended up in Canada, quite by accident, just after they had been drafted - they had stayed there for a decade before coming home - and now they sat on the board. The few boys that he had been unable to aid - six of them had not come home from Vietnam. He had been a friend to the boys of Dalton for 47 years now; trusted, benevolent, kind. He had already chosen his successor, and the board would undoubtedly approve of her. He felt that in Mlle Lefevre, his most recent Vice Principal, he had a worthy successor. She had been sacked after all for attempting to help the Warblers. She had both his love of education and his protective nature for her charges. With him in the background to advise when required, he was sure that the first female Principal in Dalton's long history would make the role her own, and become maybe as legendary as he was…


	2. Not an April Fool

**Not an April Fool**

March had been a quiet month for the residents of the two neighbouring lofts in Bushwick, apart from the excitement surrounding the opening night of _Funny Girl_. After the chaos and stress of the trial in February, it was a relief to get back to the mundane and ordinary processes of life in Brooklyn. Sam and Santana had put in a lot of hours at the diner, to cover for the time that they had taken off during the trial. Jeff had come in for an interview and had impressed from the outset - he had managed to get himself a job, currently only as a standby, but once the new college term began in September, he would be on regular shifts. Nick was working hard at the law library too; Wes was at classes daily, and most of the rest of his time was taken up working on his thesis. He did however make time to go out at least one night a week, often when the others were free, or when Beats and Flint arrived from Princeton. Even Sebastian had managed to find himself a job - at the Strand bookstore. The idea of Sebastian working in that kind of environment had been hard for some to comprehend at first - Santana pictured him in quite a different kind of bookstore - but it had been his fluent French that had got him the job, in the foreign language literature section. If not there, or out with Dave, he could often be found in the kitchen, baking. The happy domesticated Sebastian was also a shock; Santana was once again overheard to comment about 'the invasion of the body snatchers' whilst munching her way through some cookies he had just made. As for Brittany, she had been offered a place at NYU, to read Math, but in a less pressured environment than the one at MIT.

It was another ordinary morning - April 1st 2014. Wes had woken up, remembered the date almost at once and was on his guard from that moment onwards. He could recall all manner of pranks that had been perpetrated by Niff on this date at Dalton over the years. He made his way to the kitchen carefully, his eyes wide open, scanning for anything out of the ordinary. He checked the tap before he went to fill the coffee machine, which he also inspected. As the coffee made itself, he took care to open every drawer and cupboard slowly.

Sebastian was the next to wake, and came charging into the room when he smelt the coffee. Wes immediately shouted the word "Date!" This brought him to a halt, and from that moment on, he made his way round the room with as much care as Wes. As the coffee was poured and they waited for the toaster to finish its job, Wes turned to Sebastian and said "I don't like it. I know that everything that happened with Hunter changed them, but…"

"It worries me too. It's either that, or we have missed something…"

At that precise moment, there was an almighty twang, and four slices of toast shot out and rocketed skyward - someone had adjusted the spring on the toaster, and it was now far stronger than normal. As Sebastian watched the toast fly over their heads, Wes looked down at his cup of coffee, and realised that it was turning into jelly in his cup. "Gelatine in the sugar - now that's new. At least it means that they are back to normal…"

"You do realise where that toast went," said Sebastian, a smile on his face. "Over the top of the divider, and into their bedroom."

"Thanks for the toast, guys," came a shout from Nick, above the sound of Jeff giggling. "Any chance of a slice of coffee?"

After he had readjusted the toaster, and made himself a liquid cup of coffee, Wes got himself ready for his classes. He was the first of them due to leave the loft that day. He opened the door just as the mailman was about to knock. He thrust a clipboard in the direction of Wes, and asked him to sign for four letters, registered mail. He did so, and took the letters, noticing the envelopes at once. Vellum paper, with a crest that he recognised straight away - Dalton Academy. Handwritten names on each - Wesley Montgomery, Sebastian G Smythe, Nicholas Duval, Jeff Sterling. It was the use of their full names that surprised him more than having to sign for them in the first place. "Guys, we have mail from Dalton - and it looks official," he called out, putting down his satchel and closing the door again. As the others made their way into the living area, Wes considered tearing open his letter and reading it, but decided to wait until the others had joined him. Only once each of them had a letter in their hands did he open the envelope and read the enclosed handwritten letter.

_My dear Wesley,_

_I am writing to advise you of a new scheme set up in the aftermath of the events that took place in the session 2012/13 to the Warblers. Although you were fortunate not to be involved personally at the time, I have it on good authority that since the events came to light, you have done everything in your power to comfort and assist those of your friends that found themselves embroiled in the scandal. In recognition of this, and of all your past endeavours as one of the most illustrious Heads of Council in living memory, you have been included in the compensation scheme created to repay the debt that the school owes to its pupils. In your case this involves the provision of free education for your children at Dalton or Crawford County; and a cash payment of $100,000, authorised by the board. Similar payments have been made to the other members of your flock, as I know you like to call them, for standing with those who were abused by Mr Clarington._

_I would also like to ask you to take on a personal task for me. I wish to appoint you as Head Warbler amongst the alumni. You are a legend even amongst today's boys, and I feel that you could easily bring all the former Warblers together in a support network, which I believe would be of great benefit to all. I have asked Mr Thompson to take on the role of your Deputy, and Mr Harwood to be Secretary - you worked well as a council before, so I trust this will meet with your approval._

_I will be retiring, again, at the end of this term. It has been a pleasure to have known you, Wesley, and to watch you grow into the man you are today - in my 47 years at Dalton, I have yet to meet a more selfless man,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Aaron Carmichael, _

_Principal._

Wes could feel tears starting to form in his eyes. He knew that every word in the letter was meant; was true, and if he tried to demure, then he would be shouted down. To be asked to be the Head Warbler for all time was such a great honour, and one that he would accept with pride. Principal Carmichael's judgement was also so wise in the selection of those that would assist him in his role. He suddenly became aware that he had heard nothing from the three other young men in the room with him - he realised that he had zoned out, and now as he tuned back in, he was acutely aware of the fact that someone was sobbing. He looked up from the page to see that all three of his friends were crying, arms wrapped around each other. He was up in a moment from the chair in which he had sat to read, and over to pull them all into a tight hug. Gradually, their tears stopped, and silently, Nick held out his letter for Wes to read.

_My dear Nicholas,_

_I am writing to advise you of a new scheme set up in the aftermath of the events that took place in the session 2012/13 to the Warblers. I regret deeply that you found yourself caught up in these events, and that as a result of the actions of Hunter Clarington, you have been left with a permanent scar. From what I have been told, your bravery and fortitude in these circumstances, and the way in which you tried to protect your fellow Warblers, does you credit. Subsequently, you have also had to endure the heartbreak of the trial of Mr Clarington for his murders; I am sure that Mr Sterling has supported you, and vice versa, through this difficult time. _

_As part of the compensation scheme that I have set up, I would first like you to know that your children will be educated, either here at Dalton, or at Crawford County, free of charge. In addition, a financial scheme has been set up for the Warblers most linked to the events of 2012/13. Each of the Warblers of that session will be given an award of $100,000, regardless of any injury that they may have suffered. This will be supplemented by an additional payment based on degree of injury - this will be a further $200,000 in your case. This cash has been provided by the former governors who stood by and did nothing - they did not always contribute it willingly, but I can be powerfully persuasive when it comes to my students._

_I know that cash is no real compensation for the damage that has been inflicted upon your person, but I trust that you will accept it in the spirit in which it has been offered. Once more, on behalf of myself and of the current governors, we deeply regret what has been done to you whilst you were in the care of Dalton Academy,_

_Yours sincerely, _

_Aaron Carmichael_

_Principal._

_P.S. I hear from Burt Hummel that there will be a Niff wedding in New York in August. My wife and I will look forward to receiving our invitation, which we will of course accept. _

The letters that Jeff and Sebastian had received were more or less identical to Nick's, all awarding them $300,000 in compensation. It was only as Sebastian went to put his letter back in the envelope, still emotional from reading the line _'I had my doubts about you after the slushie incident, but you proved yourself in extremis to be a young man that I am proud to have educated' _that there was another piece of paper in the envelope - a cheque. "Well, here is the reason that these had to be signed for - there is a cheque in the envelope…"

It was while he and his three roommates sat in semi shock, staring at their respective cheques that there was a knock at the door, and Santana slid it open, Wes having left it unlocked. She took one look at them, and turned to Wes. "What has happened now? Those three looked stunned…."

"They just got letters from Dalton, rewarding them compensation for the whole Hunter debacle - cash compensation," replied Wes.

"Ah, so it's to do with the letters that we all got next door this morning, offering our future kids free education, because we were there to support you and help you out - it looks like the same thing has been offered to all the New Directions; Rachel was just talking to Mr Schue - guess were Finn, Kurt and Blaine can go for free? So, out of curiosity, did they get big bucks?"

"$300,000 each," said Jeff, in a barely audible voice, "which I suppose technically makes the three of us millionaires with Blaine's money…" He turned to look at Nick and Sebastian as it dawned on them too.

"So, the drinks are on you guys this weekend then?" said Santana with a smile. "I'm pleased for you guys - after everything you have been through, you deserve it. Just don't go saving it all; you two should get yourself a honeymoon to remember. Anyway, I've got work to go to - and aren't you going to be late for your lecture Wes?" Wes glanced at his watch, nodded, and ran out of the door. Santana laughed and followed him, closing the door behind her.

"She has a good idea there, you know," said Sebastian. "You two deserve a holiday - we all do. Much as I love living in New York, it would be nice to get away for a few weeks. So, yeah, that's my plan. Take some time away, with Dave, before I have to start at NYADA, and spend all my time either in class or at work."

"It does sound nice," said Jeff, looking straight at Nick. "It would have to be before the wedding though, because we didn't exactly leave ourselves a lot of time between the wedding and starting college."

"I'm sure that my father would say that we should save the money for our future - to pay for college courses and for a deposit on a nice house; to help us as we bring up our kids. He has a point - but then again, he would also say that I should ditch you Jeff and find myself a nice girl instead - so let's have a vacation!"

Jeff smiled back broadly, and then Sebastian said something that gave them all food for thought. "I might go back to London, then pop over to Paris - the two of you should come with me… heck, we could invite Trent along, and get the old gang back together. I mean we did talk about going to Europe together before the start of senior year…"

"We did, didn't we. Going to Europe, annoying the heck out of Ethan and Drew, just having fun," said Jeff.

"We would have Rory and Dave with us too - it wouldn't be fair of us to leave them here whilst their boyfriends gallivant around Europe with us," said Nick. "I say we do it. London and Paris a definite yes, but maybe see a few other places too; that was the original plan. I believe that we talked about Berlin, Amsterdam and Prague…"

"I think Scotland was mentioned too," chimed in Jeff.

"And if Rory is coming with us, we could get him to show us round Dublin," said Sebastian. "So, we're going to do this then? A whistlestop tour around Europe in the style of the college kids that we should already be?"

"As long as we can share a bed," said Nick and Jeff in unison.

Sebastian laughed out loud. "I think that you will find that, on the whole, Europe is a lot more tolerant than Ohio. And if you don't believe me, I can always take you to my old bar haunt in Paris…" he said, with a slight cocking of an eyebrow. Both Nick and Jeff looked aghast at the very thought…

They were still reeling from the very thought of visiting the haunts of Sebastian's misspent youth when Nick's phone rang with an incoming call from Trent. He had of course received his letter that morning too; his cash compensation was less due to the fact that he had escaped the worst excesses of Hunter by refusing the steroids, but thanks to all he had done in the aftermath to keep the group together, he had still been sent a cheque for $200,000, plus a long letter of personal thanks from Principal Carmichael. After sharing this initial news, Nick felt that the time was right to mention what the three of them had been discussing - and after he had told him, there was an initial silence.

"I do remember us having that discussion. We were all at Nick's house because his parents were out. We were due back at school the following week and we were all looking forward to senior year… I think we even considered asking Kurt and Blaine to join us on the trip. But then everything went wrong. If we do go on this trip, a year later than planned, then we will be able to make some good memories before Niff become an old married couple; before you three go to college like me and lose a lot of free time - which is why I have to make a specification. I have to take a six week summer class to make up for the time I missed at the trial - so we would have to go in June. As for Rory, well that will be up to Burt - after all, the congressional holiday is in August, and in June, it is in session almost every day. I think I can negotiate something with Burt though - so, in principal, and if Rory agrees, then, yeah, count us in!"

There followed a week of negotiations between Trent, Rory and Burt. In the interim, Sebastian, Nick and Jeff started to check things out on the internet, building up a basic itinerary. They checked out flights, sought good, low cost places to stay, and made a list of all the most important things to visit. Dave was invited, and with very little debate, happily agreed to come along. They all felt that should they encounter any issues, his strength would be a great asset. Wes pretended to be upset when they told him of their plans, and that as a result he would have the loft to himself for most of June. He was so convincing that they asked him to come with them - but he declined. He had a lot of work to complete on his thesis, and having four weeks of peace would allow him to get things done so much faster - he might even have some time in August to enjoy himself as a result. He also had a quiet word with Burt Hummel on their behalf, without telling them, in an attempt to push him to a decision which suited the needs of his boys and himself. He did not need to - Burt had already decided that Rory could take June off in return for staying at his post in August when most of DC shut down. He told Rory this, and ten minutes later, Wes was being deafened by the screams of delight from Jeff as Trent called to say it was all systems go.

The dates were set; workplaces were notified; flights were booked, via a contact of Sebastian's father to get the best deals. Hotels were also reserved via Rory. Jealous glances were traded with Sam, Santana, Brittany and Artie. Rachel pointed out that she would probably be going to London for a few months when _Funny Girl _got its West End transfer, which resulted in an eye roll from Santana. That remark did prompt Nick to go on-line and book them tickets for a West End show. This he did just before he and Jeff packed their bags for another trip - to Vermont. They had promised to visit Jeff's mother Elspeth at her sister's home, whilst she was still in hospital after the trial. They had been invited to spend Easter with her, his aunts and cousins. It was a good opportunity for Jeff to meet his new family - but he had a slight fear in his mind - what if they did not like him?


	3. A Visit to Vermont

**A Visit to Vermont**

Easter that year fell at the end of April. After the long cold spell in February, spring had now well and truly sprung. Bright sunlight filled the car of the Amtrak train as it carried two young men northwards into Vermont. It wasn't so very far from New York - it was the neighbouring state after all, but it seemed a world away from the hustle and bustle of Bushwick. They had arranged to hire a car at the station at Bellows Falls, and drive the rest of the way to the small town that Jeff's aunts and cousins called home. Nick had always been the best at map reading and navigation, and even with Satnav to rely on, it fell to him to ensure that they were travelling in the correct direction, whilst Jeff drove. In many relationships, such a situation would be the cause for a degree of concern; but for Niff, there was no danger of a screaming meltdown on the highway. Nick would always spell out the route that they needed to follow before they left; Jeff was blessed with a good memory, and would draw himself a mental picture to follow. It was getting late by the time that they reached the outskirts of the small town that Jeff's aunt had referred to as 'Pleasantville - in Technicolor' - their initial impression was that it appeared to be so. Nick moved from the map to the written directions that he had received, and in no time, they were driving up the track to a large house in the middle of a wood, surrounded by a white picket fence - and yes, there were even roses around the door.

As the car drew to a halt, the door opened, and their on the threshold stood Elspeth. The last time that the two boys had seen her, she still had the bruised and battered face that Gordon Clarington had given her in the Criminal Court in New York. There was no trace of that now in the appearance of Elspeth Robertson. She had gone back to using here maiden name, and her divorce from Gordon was under way. She had not dared to leave him before - she had been scared of what he might do to her if she did. She was free of him now - she had watched helpless as he had broken and destroyed her younger son - but now her eldest, the boy that he had put up for adoption without even telling her, was back, and she had a new start. Jeff for his part had jumped out of the car the moment he saw her, leaving Nick to put the handbrake on, to pick her up and hug her close. In the last few weeks they had talked, sometimes for hours on end, firstly over the phone and then on Skype. He had been wary at first, and had questioned more than once if he was doing the right thing - if he shouldn't just leave the past in the past, where it would have stayed if it hadn't been for Hunter. Then one day, Nick had simply said to him "If you go on, then you could get hurt. But if you stop now, you will always be left to wonder - what if? You need to try, or it will hurt as bad as not. I will be with you, every step of the way." It had all lead to this moment.

Nick could only smile as he watched mother and son hug. She would never be Jeff's mom - that was Judy Sterling - but she deserved a spot in his life, in their lives. 'Not many men,' he thought, 'would willingly choose to have two mothers-in-law. I must be mad….' He was struggling to get their bags out of the car when he was joined by Jeff's aunt Moira. She helped him with the bags, and then walked with him into the hallway, where by now his fiancé and his mother were waiting. More hugs were exchanged. They were told to leave their bags in the hall as dinner was almost ready and there were several introductions to be made. The first was in the kitchen, were the boys were introduced to Moira's wife; "Call me Aunt Sarah," she said to Jeff, before giving him a hug. Nick got the same treatment. Then it was time to meet the cousins - his eldest cousin Dylan, his middle cousin Flora and the youngest Luke. They were waiting to meet him in the dining room. His hand tightly clasping Nick's, Jeff followed his mother into the room.

Jeff might have been scared to meet his cousins, but from the moment he entered the room, he realised that he need not have been. They had been told everything that he and Nick had suffered at the hands of their cousin Hunter. Only Dylan, 5 years older than the two boys, had ever had the misfortune to meet Hunter and he shivered when he recalled that day. He could also remember the last time he had seen his cousin Jeff as a 10 year old, when he and his aunt Elspeth had arrived out of the blue. He had vivid memories of a sweet natured little boy, full of energy, always laughing and smiling - happy playing outside or sitting inside at the table drawing. He recognised the blond hair at once, and stepped forward, his hand outstretched. "Long time, no see, cuz," he said. "Brought a good looking fiancé with you too - some guys have all the luck. Might just have to change to your team," he added with a wink. Although he had no memory of meeting him before, Jeff instantly felt at home with the young man and took his hand; shook it once then pulled him into a hug. Dylan just smiled and said, "Still the same old affectionate guy… Ok, so introduction time - this is my half sister Flora; she's just about to graduate from high school, so that makes her a year younger than you two…" Jeff let go of Dylan, and went to greet her - she pulled him into a hug before he could. "He always this affectionate?" Dylan whispered to Nick, as he placed an arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah," replied Nick. "It's one of the many reasons that I love him."

Dylan smiled even more widely at that, and turned back to Jeff. "Lastly, we have my little half brother Luke. A year younger than Flora - and out of the closet with a bang from the age of 11. Mom got a nasty letter from Uncle Gordon about that, offering to sort him out. I offered to sort him out if he so much as touched him."

"Are you two really getting married," Luke said, a look of excitement on his face.

Nick smiled as Jeff said, "Yes, we are, in about four months time. And hopefully, you will all be able to come…" There was a squeal of sheer delight, and Jeff found his arms full of his youngest cousin.

Nick observed the two of them for a moment. Whilst Dylan and Flora both had black hair, Luke was as blond as Jeff. 'In some respects,' he thought, 'he is a younger version of Jeff; just as excitable, as full of life and of hope. Just like Jeff was in Junior year at Dalton. He stepped across the room and placed an arm around Jeff's shoulder, and found himself pulled into a hug by Luke too.

They stood like that for a few moments, before Luke stepped back, and with a serious expression on his face, asked "Do I get a plus one on my invite? Because my boyfriend could come with me if I do…"

"Luke!" a kind but stern voice said. Jeff turned round to see his Aunt Moira standing there, having just entered the room and overheard the last part of the conversation. "You can't expect your cousin Jeff and his fiancé to meet you for the first time and happily ask if you can bring Duncan to their wedding." Before anyone could interrupt, she went on "Nor should you have asked his parents if he could come with you before you were even officially asked!"

Nick turned to Luke, who looked ever so crestfallen, and said "It will be up to your mothers, but we will be happy to let you bring him, as long as you promise to behave and don't try to elope and get married yourself - do we have a deal?"

"Yes, cousin-in-law Nick," said Luke seriously, before pulling him into another hug.

"And the plus one will apply to you two as well," said Jeff to his other cousins.

"Ok, now that is settled, dinner is ready, and if he hasn't changed, Jeff will be ravenous," said Moira. Jeff could only nod and smile, as Nick laughed behind him. He had been in the house for less than an hour, but it already felt like he had come home.

Dinner that evening was a lively affair. Jeff found himself seated between his mother and the chatty Luke, who had an appetite every bit as ferocious as his own. Nick was sat opposite him, between Dylan and Flora, and he spent the evening answering their questions. Both boys felt welcome and the idea that any part of the situation could have been uncomfortable was swiftly put out of the window. After dinner, Luke and Flora were sent up to their rooms to do homework, and it was time for Nick and Jeff to relive the recent past. Elspeth sat silently by Jeff's side, clutching his left hand, as he told his aunts and eldest cousin everything that they had been through in the last two years. Nick sat on his right, an arm wrapped round his shoulders, and filled in parts of the story. They mentioned the bad days with Hunter, and the good times with each other. Even the now infamous Youtube video from Dalton was mentioned - it was quickly pulled up on Moira's laptop. The three women watched in a state of mild shock, especially towards the end; Dylan just gave Nick a fist bump. Not long after that, the two boys decided to head to bed - it had been a long day. They fell asleep almost as soon as their heads hit the pillow, and when Sarah looked in on them, she smiled as she observed Jeff playing big spoon to Nick.

They were woken the next morning by Luke diving on to the bed, and yelling at them that it was breakfast time. He was dragged off the bed seconds later by Elspeth, who proceeded to tell him off in no uncertain terms, before sending him back to the kitchen. Jeff's quiet "Thanks mother, we'll be down in a few…"made her smile. She had plans for that day, and whether or not they would be a success would be entirely dependant on Jeff. After they had finished breakfast, she lead Nick and Jeff into the sitting room, and sat them down on the sofa. She sat in a chair opposite them, and lifted a dusty cardboard box onto the coffee table. With a half smile, she started…

"I knew before your six birthday that I had to leave your father. He was not a paternalistic man. Hunter complied with his orders, and was the rough, tough little tike that he wanted - he did not need or expect affection. You, on the other hand, took after me. An artist in the making - you won't know this, but before I met Gordon, I had completed a Fine Arts degree at Yale. My sister tells me a couple of my paintings are still on display in the student gallery - I'm getting off the point. It was the day that he ripped up all of your drawings - that was the last straw for me. I knew that you were gay by then - I knew what his thoughts on the matter were. He had been behind a gay bashing or two in his day. I wanted to go straight away, but I thought that it would be better if I did a period of planning beforehand. So from then on, every time that I came to visit your aunt, I brought in my suitcase a few things that were important."

"He found out in the end - that much was inevitable. I should have realised that, but all I could think of was getting you to safety. It was maybe a week before he sent you away. He caught me putting some family papers in my case, along with your main documents. We argued in the bedroom - I broke free, and ran for the door, but he caught me and pushed me down the stairs, as you know already. Whilst I was lying there, he beat me. You were at school, Hunter at kindergarten. After his attack, I was unconscious for eight days - your aunt was by my bedside when I woke up, and she told me it was time. I wasn't about to argue. I asked her to go to the house and get you - I knew that Gordon would not dare to lay a finger on her, as it would look too suspicious if we were both beaten. But by then, it was too late - there was no-one home - your room had been stripped bare, and most of your belongings were in black bags, ready to be thrown out with the garbage. All she could do was take a few things out of the bags and bring them to me. When she told me you were gone, I cried - I was so upset that in the end they had to sedate me."

"Your aunt wanted to go to the authorities and have him charged with child abduction, or worse. I honestly feared that he might have hurt you… But I knew that if I made any approach to the police, then he would deny it, and say that I was mad. He had used my family's money to get himself into a position where he was beyond reproach. No-one would listen to me - he had the local sheriff in his pocket. I would be portrayed as the accident prone, neurotic wife. There was also a big part of me that thought you might be better off without me in your life. You would be away from him. He finally told me that he had put you up for adoption three months later. I never expected to see you again. Then, Hunter was expelled from Dalton Academy - by that time, he had been expelled so many times that it wasn't news to me. Then I saw the local paper - in it, there was a photograph of the Warblers. When I saw you, I nearly collapsed. My son had been so close all this time… I never would have believed that Hunter would do what he did to you. He adored you when he was younger - but Gordon changed all that. I would never have forgiven him, had he lived… The good things to come out of this, that is what I want to focus on. Your relationship with Nick, and my second chance."

"All of that brings me to this box. It contains the things that your Aunt Moira grabbed from the bags. I wanted you to see it. I know that you say that you can recall little, if anything, of that time, but the things in here might help you have some insight into that time of your life. But I would understand if you didn't want to go back to that time, so whether you open it or not is entirely up to you."

Jeff nodded. He knew what he was going to do, and just a glance at Nick told him that he knew too, and felt that it was the right decision. With Nick's hand on his back, he slowly unfolded the top flaps of the box… He froze at the sight of what was lying on the top, nestled amongst books and papers. His brain instantly knew exactly what he was seeing. "Georgie bear," he stammered, his voice nearly a whisper. He took the teddy bear out of the box with trembling hands, and then held it tightly to his chest, as tears began to fill his eyes. "My Georgie bear - he was my first bear, wasn't he?" His mother nodded, tears forming in her own eyes. He turned to Nick, whose eyes were also moist. "He can come home with us, can't he Nicky? I don't think I want to lose him again…"

"Of course he can - I wouldn't dream of splitting you up again…"

There were more tears as Jeff dug further into the box, Georgie bear sat firmly on his lap; other toys were pulled out and recalled; a photograph album was leafed through, with Nick going "Awww!" more than once at the snapshots of a young Jeff - the only real difference between his fiancé and the boy in the picture was that he was a lot taller now. As he and his mother continued to look through them, pointedly ignoring the occasional appearance of Hunter and Gordon, Nick spotted another book lying in the box - a sketch book, labelled 'My Dreams' in a childish hand. He pulled it out and began to flip through it - he noted a drawing of a unicorn in a forest. There were far more images of monsters than he liked - they grew in number as he leafed through the book. Then he reached what turned out to be the last image in the book. What he saw made him stop and stare.

The picture was labelled 'My Best Dream Ever'. In it, there was a boy with a shock of bright yellow hair - obviously Jeff. He was wearing a white shirt under a dark blue jacket, grey trousers and black shoes. He was holding the hand of another boy, slightly shorter and with dark hair, who was dressed in the exact same clothes…and drawn above them was a heart…

Nick burst into tears, his sobs immediately attracting the attention of Jeff, who moved away from the arm of his mother's chair at once, full of concern. Nick couldn't do anything else at that point other than hold out the sketch book to Jeff, opened at the picture. When he saw it, it took him only seconds to burst into tears too.

"It's us, isn't it? That's a Dalton uniform, or near as - even my hair is spot on in style," Nick sobbed. "You were dreaming about me, about us, when you were six years old, Jeffie. You drew us…"

"Soulmates. Nicky, we are soulmates, always destined to be together. This must be why the moment I first saw you, in that English classroom, my heart did a flip, and I felt so happy… I love you, Nicky, so much…"

Elspeth was crying by this point too, having caught sight of the picture and remembering the boys in their uniform from the day that Hunter had given his testimony in the court. The sound of three people crying greeted Moira as she walked into the room; she was almost knocked off her feet moments later when Jeff broke away from Nick and ran over to give her a bear hug. "Thank you for saving my stuff, Aunt Moira. My bear, my pictures - my childhood. I have had a happy life for most of the time, up until now, but there was always that hole in the past that I knew so little of. Now that has been filled in a little, and I can never, ever thank you enough for what you did."

Watching him, Nick was so happy for his fiancé. Jeff had never complained about the holes in his past - the complete lack of any sort of history before he was put up for adoption. Now Jeff had a whole album of photos that he couldn't wait to scan onto Facebook, so that he could share them with the Sterlings back in Ohio and with the rest of the Warblers. Along with the picture - he wanted the entire world to see that. He was going to get it framed, and hang it up in their home, wherever that was, so that the whole world could see that he and Jeff were destined to be together. That Jeff had been in love with him before they had even met. After all, if he was honest, he seemed to recall having had some dreams in which he was in the company of a blond boy when he was about the same age…

The remainder of their stay in Vermont was relatively uneventful. They made several trips out to local beauty spots, as the weather was perfect, in the company of Elspeth and usually one or more of the cousins. The more time that Jeff spent with his mother, the more he began to remember of his early childhood. He knew that he had made the right decision that day in the court - at the time, he had worried if the drama of the day had clouded his judgement slightly, and if in the aftermath of nearly being kidnapped he wasn't thinking well. Elspeth had always had a place in his heart, but it had been closed down by their separation at the hands of his father. Now it was open again, and he never imagined shutting her out again. His aunts were wonderful too - a perfect match for each other, and great moms to the cousins. Dylan was Sarah's son - Flora and Luke were Moira's, but they shared a father, an old college friend who had stepped up when they were looking for someone. He had died in an accident not long after Luke had come along. They both welcomed Jeff and Nick with open arms, and by the time they had to return to New York, they felt as if they had known them all their lives.

One of the few trips that they made alone was a return visit to the local swimming hole that Dylan had taken them to on the afternoon of their first day. He had suggested it to his mom, and they all went. They had taken a picnic and just enjoyed the day; Jeff's younger cousins had dragged them up and made them play games; Dylan had eventually intervened and encouraged them to take a dip in the water. He had taken to the two boys right off, and they had felt the same about him - he had graduated from college the previous year with an English degree, and had taken some time off to do a bit of travelling. Now he was looking for his first teaching job, though finding one was proving difficult. He knew that he would have to leave home, so when Nick wondered out loud if there might be a vacancy at Dalton, he had asked for the school's details, which they had happily supplied.

Flora was the quietest of the cousins, and was heading to college - she was hoping to get into Brown. This revelation had Jeff immediately mentioning Tina - and he made a promise to the girl that if she was successful, then he would introduce them to each other, so that she would know at least one person at school. Luke was settled on where he wanted to go to college too - New York. He had never been to the city, but he had seen enough on television over the years to know that the city was the one for him. Now it had the added attraction of having his two cousins living there, because "once Nick marries Jeff, he will be my cousin too." Neither of them could argue with that logic. After their swim, everyone had settled down to doze in the warm spring sun - Jeff had brought his sketch pad, naturally, and before they returned home that evening, his mother, aunts and cousins had all been drawn in his portrait gallery. He had also made a quick group sketch which he intended to work on and present to his aunts on his last day.

On their second last day in Vermont, Nick and Jeff finally got to meet Luke's boyfriend, Duncan. He had been busy with his family until then, his grandparents having come to visit. Both boys were grateful that Duncan looked absolutely nothing like Nick (with Luke's resemblance to the younger Jeff, that would have been too freaky.) He turned out instead to be taller than Luke, lean, red headed and with just the slightest hint of an Irish brogue. They had watched him arrive, Luke dashing down the path to pull him into a hug. Standing beside them, Dylan remarked "They do make a handsome couple.. I have to admit it. They are so in love with each other, a lot like you two. They been like this around each other almost from the moment that they met. It's hard to imagine now, but when they first moved here, Duncan was so desperately unhappy. The gossip at the time was that his big brother had got himself into trouble. Managed to get himself mixed up in a murder. Their lives became intolerable - there was talk, rumours - even threats made against Duncan. So his parents moved the whole family here from Ohio. Then on his first day at school, he bumped into Luke in a literal sense, and it was almost instant - it was the first time that anyone in town had seen Duncan O'Hara smile…"

As Dylan continued to smile happily at his little brother and his boyfriend outside, he failed to notice that Nick and Jeff had frozen, and had now turned to look at each other with a hint of shock. Moira shouted for Dylan and he left the two boys, allowing them finally to speak in whispers. "It can't be…" said Jeff.

"I don't want to know, not really. The way I see it, those two boys are happy. And if Duncan is Tommy O'Hara's kid brother, then so what? He wasn't a bad guy, not at heart. He risked everything to take the stand and tell everyone what had been going on with Hunter. The least that we can do is repay the favour, and take care of his brother, and make sure that he is happy," said Nick.

"So we keep this to ourselves - we say nothing to anyone about our suspicions. We let them meet Duncan at the wedding and then disclose his surname. Let them judge him for himself, not for his family connections?"

"Exactly."

When the time finally came to return to the station to catch the Vermonter back home to New York, neither of them really wanted to go. It was nice to know that they had family close, who had a large house with more than enough room for them to visit, and more importantly, they wanted them to visit, and often. They were all aware that the next trip would be after the wedding, to which informal invitations had been made to everyone, even Duncan, who had been as excited as Luke at the prospect. On the day of his visit, during which Nick and Jeff's initial impressions had been more than proved right - he was wonderful - Nick had offered to drive him home. He had introduced himself to his parents and he was sure that there was a moment when he said his name when realisation flashed in Mrs O'Hara's eyes. Nothing more was said in front of Duncan, but as he left, he congratulated her on having two good sons who tried to do the right thing. She smiled at him, thanked him, and more or less confirmed that Duncan would be at the wedding in August.

The train journey home was uneventful; they arrived back at Penn station, and headed for the Subway. They caught the 'L' train and made their way slowly back through Bushwick to the loft. The contrast between the world they had just left behind and that of their home could not have been greater. Wes knew when to expect them home, and as a result, they walked up the stairs to the loft with the pizza guy at their backs. After they had eaten, Wes was given a formal introduction to Georgie bear, who then took pride of place on a chair in their bedroom. The photos had been scanned into Nick's laptop, and he sat with Wes and a sometimes embarrassed Jeff looking at all the history that they had not known before. None of them mentioned the younger boy that appeared in the background of some of them. 'Hunter looks as if butter would not melt in his mouth,' thought Wes. 'And yet, that little boy would grow up to be a murderous monster.'

Finally, Nick pulled a parcel out of his case, wrapped up in a jumper. He had found an antique frame in a curio shop they had visited on a trip out with Elspeth, and now mounted in it was the drawing from the sketch book. Like Nick before him, Wes took one look at the picture when it was shown to him, and he began to cry. That a six year old boy, on the cusp of losing everything he had ever known, could draw something so full of hope made him happy. It had taken over a decade for the dream to come true in the end, but now it had. When Sebastian arrived home, the first thing he saw was the picture - the next moment he had enveloped both boys in a hug, and they could feel tears running down his cheeks. As Wes watched from the sofa, he wondered if the young Jeff had ever dreamt of his dark haired companion again - and if he had ever dreamed of marrying him…


	4. Anniversaries and Presentations

_Not going to able to post for a few days due to work commitments, so here is an early chapter..._

**Anniversaries and Presentations**

The month of May flew by in no time at all. Nick had to work virtually every day, as the law library was busy as the students prepared for their finals. As he himself had no exams to prepare for this year, he was more than happy to work the long hours - it also meant that he earned valuable spending money for the trip. Jeff for his part was also in the diner on a nearly daily basis as many of his colleagues were also taking exams; in fact, it often seemed that he, Sam, Santana and Brittany were the only staff, now that Rachel was working full time with her show. Jeff was back to his mad, childish self, larking about and singing and dancing with Brittany more often than not. Sam usually ended up joining in, and Santana was heard to wonder if she was the only adult in the place. Wes was taking exams and working on his thesis at the same time - Nick saw more of him than the others as he was often to be found ensconced in the law library with a text and a coffee. Of all of them, Sebastian was the least harassed - sure, he was doing some extra hours at the Strand, but he was the one that had the time to sort out all the last minute plans; to double check the paperwork; and to pick up all the little things they would need. He had also bought numerous guide books and phrase books in both Czech and Dutch - Nick was fairly fluent in German, and his own French was flawless. He also had to deal with a boyfriend who was getting increasingly excited about his first trip outside the United States.

Then it was nearly the end of May, and they had less than a week to go before they left. A pile of printed E-Tickets sat in a clear folder in a prominent position in the loft, the first of them dated for Sunday June 1st; 17.30 United flight to Geneva; connecting Swiss Air flight to Prague. A block of six seats booked. They would be flying only 3 times on the whole trip - Nick had pointed to the fact that train travel in Europe was quick and cheap, and that on some routes, overnight trains could be used and thus save them hotel costs. Those had also been booked and paid for, the confirmation E-Mails being in another plastic wallet. The process of doing so had been complicated as they tried to marry comfort and style with not wanting to splurge on the budget. In the end, much of the decision making had come down to Sebastian and Rory, both of whom had useful contacts for getting a deal. Initially they had intended to stay in hostels - then Santana had invited the four New York based boys around one evening to watch a film. One viewing of the film _Hostel _had Nick and Jeff hiding behind the sofa, and Sebastian refusing to stay anywhere with less than 3 stars. It wasn't as if they couldn't afford it after all. Sebastian had appointed himself as the person that would carry all the paperwork that was placed in the two folders. Unbeknown to him, Nick had surreptitiously forwarded all the E-Mails to Trent, asking him to print of a set and carry them too. In the end, Nick had printed a third set off and put them in his own carry on bag, just to be safe.

Amongst all the preparations, Nick had not forgotten one very important thing. He had booked a day off work some time earlier, before the trip had even been planned. A quick word to Sam had also ensured that Jeff would be free of work commitments on the second last Saturday of May. It dawned like any other day that month - Nick woke up first, as had been planned and he made his way to the kitchen, leaving Jeff to sleep on. He found both Wes and Sebastian there, the latter about to head out to work, and the former packing up his papers for a trip to the library. Both were heading out to give Nick and Jeff the loft to themselves for the day. There were times that he was so grateful he had such good friends, and this was one of them. He found a bag of fresh bagels on the counter, and the bouquet he had ordered from the florist next to them. His two friends wished him well, and then they left, leaving Nick to prepare breakfast for himself and Jeff. Bagels with cream cheese and smoked salmon, a platter of fruit and coffee and juice. The tray was large and heavy, but it was nothing to Nick as he carried it to the bedroom, placing it on the bedside table. Jeff was still fast asleep, his blond hair tousled and, thought Nick, looking as cute as ever. He knelt down by the bed and kissed him, keeping on doing so until he woke up, looking at him with bleary but love filled eyes. "Happy Anniversary Jeffie," said Nick with a smile.

They spent much of the rest of the morning in bed, feeding each other breakfast, which ended up with cream cheese having to be licked off fingers, not to mention the juice from the fruit. Then it was time for a soak in the bath, before they got dressed. Nick was curious as to why Jeff kept looking at the clock every so often, and hurrying him along. It was as he hurried him down the stairs at one that Jeff finally came clean. They had tickets for a matinee on Broadway of _The Cripple of Inishmaan_ starring Daniel Radcliffe - he knew that Nick was a big Harry Potter fan, and so this had seemed the perfect gift for him. They both enjoyed the show, and afterwards Jeff had managed to get them a chance to meet Daniel at the stage door, which left Nick speechless. Once he recovered, he took control of the day back, and hurried Jeff to the subway. They arrived in plenty of time for their reservation for dinner at Tocqueville, one of the finest restaurants in the city. They had plenty of time to enjoy their meal and when the staff discovered it was their 1st anniversary, they were treated with even more attention. Then it was home again, Jeff insisting on paying for a cab, although Nick would have been quite content to take the subway. The reasons for Jeff's choice became clear the minute he opened the door to the loft and found all their friends waiting for them under a banner saying Happy Anniversary Niff! Although there was a big part of Nick that wanted nothing more than to take Jeff into the bedroom, he was equally happy to share him with their friends - after all, they could celebrate the anniversary of their first time later…

They had one last thing to do before they left for Europe, and that was a duty that they were pleased to perform. It was a tradition that had been honoured for years, and this year it was more important than ever. Even their imminent departure could not stop them attending. The early morning flight to Columbus on the 30th of May was not the ideal way to travel, but it served its purpose. Nick and Jeff slept for most of it, their heads resting on each other shoulders. Wes read the _New York Times_ and Sebastian leafed through the _Time Out _guide book for Prague. At the airport, they met up with Trent, who had also caught an early flight from Washington DC. He was alone, Rory finishing off at work, and then taking the late afternoon train to New York with his luggage and Trent's. He would be met at the station by Sam, and he would stay with him overnight. They had time for a quick coffee at the airport as they awaited the arrival of the final members of their party. David and Thad had flown back from L.A. the previous day and were going to drive them all to their Alma Mater - Dalton Academy. It was the graduation day, a time when alumni Warblers returned to support those graduating as a duty; but this year it also marked the second retiral of Principal Carmichael, now that he had got the school back on an even keel. Wes had been asked by Burt, on behalf of the governors, to make a speech and a presentation. He and Carole would also be in attendance. Nick had the suspicion that Wes was keeping something to himself. He knew better than to ask questions. They would find out soon enough. Meanwhile, he was just looking forward to the fact that he would see at least two angels that day…

As they drove up to the school, it seemed strange to the younger boys to be back. They had so many memories here, most of them good, but the place was now slightly tainted for them by the presence of Hunter. They had changed at the airport into their old uniforms - yet another reminder of the trial, and what they had suffered. They were greeted at the door by Brad and Jasper, the two Warblers who had walked away when Hunter took over, and had then become members of Trent's unofficial council in the aftermath of the steroid debacle. They had spent their senior year as Head of Council and Secretary respectively, and now were about to leave the Warblers in the safe hands of the Deputy Head of Council, a young man by the name of Seth; he would be joined in one of the other roles by Edward, who had been Hunter's first victim. Colin, the boy that Nick and Jeff had taken to the hospital the night that Sebastian had been whipped, now held his former position as lead soloist, something that came as no surprise to them. They were escorted down the familiar passageway to the senior commons, where the usual hubbub of noise existed - so loud in fact that there arrival went unnoticed. Brad smiled at Wes, and handed him the gavel, which he accepted with a nod, before banging it down hard on the pad. It worked instantly, and the room fell silent - but once they realised who was there, chaos reigned once more as boys went to welcome old friends and legends, watched all the time by bewildered freshmen.

They had an hour or so to chat before they needed to make their way to the auditorium for the graduation ceremony, the scene of the now infamous Niff kiss. Both of them pointedly ignored the hints coming from their friends that an action replay would be a good thing. The events of the past year for the current group of Warblers were discussed, the highlight of which had of course been their win over the other local glee clubs at McKinley. This had given them the confidence that they needed to keep going, and judging from what Wes had heard and seen on Youtube, the Warblers of 2014/15 stood a good chance of winning Nationals, now that the ban had expired. There was some quiet discussion of the money that all of them, bar the freshmen, had received. Then talked turned to the alumni - everyone pointedly ignored the trial, and instead talked about college prospects and life in New York. They all knew about Niff's engagement, but it was only when Jeff stood up and announced the date that the majority of the group found out about the forthcoming wedding. There were cheers from every corner of the room, and Jeff rashly invited them all to attend, leaving a startled Nick thinking of the expense.

"We could sing something for you," said Seth - a vote was called and there was a unanimous yes. "Of course," he continued, "it will probably be Edwin getting engaged next…"

The alumni looked at each other in confusion, trying to remember who Edwin was, until Jasper whispered "It's their couple name - Edward and Colin. It all started the night that Hunter went on the rampage and they were hiding together in that small wardrobe. It grew slowly, and they finally came out and admitted it on Valentine's Day. They are happy together, and thankfully, there are no issues with their folks…"

Brad, Jasper and the other seniors were then summoned to make their way to the auditorium, to get ready for the ceremony. Nick, Jeff and Trent went over to congratulate Edward and Colin, both of whom had blushed when Seth had revealed their relationship. "The good thing about it is that you have both discovered how you feel whilst you still have the comforts of Dalton. Neither of you is sitting there fretting about how the other doesn't know," said Jeff.

Nick laughed at that, then added "Just make sure that you are totally honest at all times, and you will be fine. This is another example of one of the good things that came out of Hunter being here - if he hadn't gone on the rampage, you might not be together now…"

"That's true - we might have had to wait until we came to a realisation with an epic kiss just days before leaving Dalton," joked Colin.

"We could still have the epic kiss," smiled Edward.

"You could, but not today," said Trent, the voice of reason as always. "This is a day to be remembered for the Seniors; and it is largely about Principal Carmichael and all he has done for Dalton. I think that Wes would want to hit you with Mr Bangy if you got in the way of all that." Nick and Jeff nodded in agreement. "But he isn't here now, so if you want to give a preview…" continued Trent jokingly. He wasn't surprised when the two younger boys did exactly that - when Nick and Jeff followed, all he could think was how much he was missing Rory.

The graduation ceremony passed off without any problem. As each young man stepped onto the stage, there was the usual polite applause, and the occasional whoop when a particularly popular boy appeared. Sebastian might have applauded harder for each of his former lacrosse team mates than he did for others; but Jeff did the same for his art club friends, and Nick for the debaters. Then once the ceremony was over, Burt Hummel moved from his seat next to Mrs Carmichael, and stepped up to the microphone. He made a short speech of congratulations to the graduates, and then announced that he was no handing the floor to Wes. There was loud applause as he stepped onto the stage, and after shaking Burt's hand, took his place at the podium.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I have been invited here today for two reasons. The first one you are all aware of. Principal Aaron Carmichael is retiring - again - bringing to an end 47 years of service to the school, and more importantly, to its boys. In some schools, the Principal is a figure of feared authority, a spectre that looms up to haunt the pupils. They rule with a rod of iron, and little or no compassion. At Dalton, we have been lucky enough to have a man that had authority, but also had humanity. We all respected him, understood the rules he set and did not dare to deviate from them, not because he would have punished us, but because he would have been disappointed in us. I can still remember my first encounter with him - I was scared, having been sent away from my family and friends to attend a school in a different state. He could see that straight away, and made it his duty to look out for me, to nurture me. Thanks to him, I found myself auditioning for the Warblers - by the end of my time here, I was leading them. Gone was the shy little boy from Massachusetts - I was the Wes Montgomery that all of you know now. He taught me that it was alright to be myself and to set my own rules. He taught me tolerance, and acceptance of the diversity of the world. He created an environment in which everyone was safe. I will always be grateful to him for that."

"Dalton owes him more than just thanks for his hard work. We are all well aware of what happened last year. If he had not agreed to come back and help the school out of the crisis that the previous board of governors and their new Principal had created, then I doubt that I would be standing here today. Rather than ringing to the sound of happy voices, the school would be echoing to the sound of the footsteps of the lonely security guard sent to watch over the empty building. I guess what I am saying is this. Principal Carmichael embodies the spirit of Dalton. Without a worthy successor, the place fell apart in months. Then he had no say in the choice of the new Principal - this time, he has had the chance to choose someone that he deems worthy, and I believe that he has made a good choice. The school is entering a new era today, in a stronger state than it has been for years. A new era needs a new approach. Mlle Lefevre will bring that, but at the same time, she will safeguard the old values that have made Dalton what it is. Our second home."

"Before I make the presentation of a retirement gift to Principal Carmichael - and contrary to the rumours circulating, it isn't the same one he got two years ago, wrapped in a new box, I have another duty to perform - and this one very few people know about. This school is a family, and when Hunter dragged the Warblers into a hell of his making, it left all of us hurt. But we are strong - we came together as a family and supported each other, and pulled through. Then in September, another tragedy occurred. Kurt Hummel, our beloved countertenor, was murdered in New York the night before he was due to marry his one true love, Blaine Anderson, the former lead soloist of the Warblers. Everyone that knew them had shipped Klaine at one time or another, just as now we all ship Niff - to see this happen to them broke us all, and when Blaine ended his life two weeks later, a dark cloud once again fell over us all. You will all be aware who was behind the murder of Kurt, and indeed of his stepbrother months earlier. Three months ago, I spent several weeks in a court room and watched his trial. You all know the outcome. Justice was done."

"The legacy of Hunter Clarington needed something to balance it out - some good to follow it. I made a suggestion to Burt Hummel, and Blaine's brother Cooper. They both like the idea, and took it to the board. Wheels were set in motion, and the culmination of that is what I am about to announce. Each year, there will now be an award made to the boy, or boys, that have done the most for the school community in the fields of music, art or drama. We have a plethora of sporting trophies, awards for achievements in English, Math and Science. But until now, nothing for the arts. The Klaine medal will amend that. I have the privilege of presenting the award to this year's two recipients, but before I do, it was felt by the board that one should be given for last year, and I could not agree more with their choice. The Klaine medal for 2013 is awarded to an ex-pupil, who graduated last year, but is here today, unaware that this was about to happen - and I know him, he will go bright red…" Nick, Jeff and Sebastian looked at each other, and all mouthed the same name at that point, much to the amusement of Wes. "The winner is Trent Nixon, who stepped up to the plate, took over the Warblers, looked out for the physical and mental well-being of his friends, and at the same time, managed to graduated in the top three of his class. Trent, get up here…."

Sure enough, a bright red Trent made his way up onto the stage, as behind him the applause rose to a deafening level, the Warblers jumping to their feet. As Wes put the medal round his neck, he bent down and whispered "This is being filmed, so you will be able to show Rory, who sends his congratulations by the way - he's known for the last two weeks. You deserve this, Robin." Formality over with, Wes pulled him into a hug, and then motioned him to stand over to one side. "So, that brings me on to the winners for 2014. Trent managed to save the Warblers, but he didn't do it alone. He created an unofficial council to run things - the other two members moving on to form two thirds of this years council. They have brought the Warblers back from destruction - they have won an unofficial competition, and have created something that Dalton can once again be proud of. They have also ensured that next year, when the group can compete officially again, the Warblers will have a better than average chance of victory. So, it gives me great delight to present the Klaine medal for 2014 to Brad Ransom and Jasper Cunningham." Once again, the auditorium burst into loud applause as the two boys, still in their graduation robes, came back on stage to allow Wes to place the medals round their necks.

This done, he allowed the three boys to leave the stage before he went over to Principal Carmichael, to invite him back to the centre of the stage. Wes produced an envelope from his blazer pocket, and handed it over to his former headmaster. "As I said earlier, we decided not to have the last retirement gift reboxed - instead, we asked Mrs Carmichael what she felt her husband would really like to receive. Enclosed are two tickets for an all expenses paid trip to Australia and New Zealand. We were aware that these two countries were one part of the world that you always wanted to visit and had done so since before you were married. Now, you have that chance. The tickets are booked for October, which is springtime in the southern hemisphere. In all, you will be away for six weeks - and I'm sure you will have plenty of opportunity to use the digital camera you received when you first retired. Of course, for those of you studying Geography next year, you can expect at least one lesson on Oceania. Finally, on behalf of myself and every other boy that has had the privilege to have been taught by you - thank you."

There was loud applause as Wes stepped down from the stage, which died down eventually to allow Principal Carmichael to make a short speech of thanks - and a promise of a whole series of lessons on the world 'down under' as the British say. Someone called for three cheers for the Principal, and the room reverberated with the shouts of everyone in the room. It had been a long journey from new teacher to leader of the school, but now it was over, and this time, for good.

The Warbler alumni knew what to expect after they left the graduation ceremony - a return to the senior commons, before the final performance of the senior group. They had all seen the video from 2012, when Wes had returned to join the seniors of that year in a performance of _Hit me, Baby, One more time_. Most of them had been present to see the previous year's seniors singing _YMCA_. Now, the alumni awaited with baited breath for this years performance. "I saw them looking through the songbook from _The Sound of Music_ last week," confided Colin to Nick, "and some curtains vanished from one of the dorms…" Nick turned to look at the group around him, and smiled at the idea, as Wes just shook his head at the prospect of the 5 seniors playing the Von Trapps. At the point there was a burst of music which at once showed that they had played a red herring last week. In keeping with the tradition of being inappropriate, yet at the same time relevant, this year the final song was _Wannabe _by the Spice Girls, and the seniors were in costume. The sight of Jasper in a short Union Jack dress, given that he had very hairy legs, made the whole room crease up with laughter. Wes was thankful that the camera recording the whole thing was on a stand…

After an early dinner, the New York contingent was once again en-route to the airport to catch the last flight of the day back to the city. Thad and David said goodbye at the airport, everyone but Jeff and Trent pretending not to notice that Thad's hug for Wes was just a little too long. It was more or less an open secret now, apart from those two. They asked the boys to pass on their best wishes to Ethan and Drew, then headed back home. They were all tired by the time they got back to Bushwick from the airport, and fell into bed gratefully. Trent was just pleased to be back with Rory. Tomorrow was set to be another busy day…

By five the following afternoon, everything was seeming even more real. Sebastian had gone to collect the Czech crowns they had ordered from the bureau de change. He had also obtained a pile of Euros and Pounds for later in the trip. These were split up amongst the boys, and slipped into different bags and pockets as a precaution against theft. They had spent part of the afternoon reciting various useful Czech phrases together, which had left Brittany wondering what was going on as she overheard them through the door. Wes had taken a day off his work, and had invited Beats and Flint to join them in the city. As it was to be their last night in America for a month, he felt that they should go out. The exhaustion that this would cause would also help them to sleep on the plane as it crossed the Atlantic. When the two boys arrived, they pulled out a set of T-shirts they had got printed with the words 'Warblers European Tour 2014' printed on the front, and their bird names on the back. Dave discovered that he had been given the name Condor by Wes - he found the whole bird name thing strange, but he was pleased to have been given one. They all pretended to love the shirts, although they had no intention of packing them. (Wes would slip them into their bags the following morning, as Sam distracted them.)

They ended up at the usual club - their was an inevitability about it now, to such an extent that the bartenders knew their names, and their usual drink orders. They knew full well that with the exception of Wes, they were all underage, but they turned a blind eye. Unbeknown to Nick and Jeff, a joint bachelor party had already been booked for the week before the wedding. That was far off in the future - that night was just about dancing and enjoying themselves. Sebastian had worn his waistcoat, and as the night wore on, everyone bar Dave lost their shirts, Trent showing off a much more toned physique than the others remembered. Being with Rory was obviously very good for him.


	5. Prague

**Prague**

The last day of June was spent in a flurry of last minute packing - the times of the flight were checked and then double checked. Sebastian lost sight of the folder with all the travel tickets in it and nearly had a breakdown - then someone pointed out that he was sitting on it. It was all of the little last minute things that pre-occupied them. A sense of anticipation had been building in the loft all week and now it came to a head. Wes was almost sorry that he wasn't going with them, to experience the culture, the architecture, the lifestyle. Then he thought about trying to stop them running wild - he recalled an excursion in his senior year, before Kurt had arrived, in which he had agreed to supervise the Warblers at a museum visit. He still had nightmares when he remembered the antics of Niff in a room full of priceless porcelain. He had also seen the word BEER written large on Sebastian's notes about the Czech Republic. He knew that in Europe, they would all be able to drink legally… So, staying behind was a far better option - he could go himself one day, maybe with someone adult, like Thad. He ensured that they all had his phone number written down as well as entered into their phones, just as a contact for emergencies, or should they find themselves in trouble with the authorities. Not that they would need it, he hoped. The good thing was that with the time difference, any drunken early morning calls would come to him in the late evening.

Across the landing, dealing with an excited Trent and Rory, Sam was also beginning to feel jealous - but like Wes, he was glad that he wasn't going. He was still young, and there would be time - maybe when (never if in front of Rachel) _Funny Girl _got its transfer to London, he could go with her, or at least visit. He was still thinking about it when there was a pounding at the door, and he could hear Sebastian screaming that they were at least 2 minutes behind schedule. Yep, definitely glad he wasn't going. He and Wes were accompanying the group to Newark, to assist with luggage, and to see them off. Hugs were exchanged at the desk, and then they were off, through into the departure lounge.

"I hope that Europe is ready for them," said Wes to Sam as they walked towards the exit. "I dread to think of the mishaps and scrapes they might end up in."

"I'm sure that there will be three angels keeping a close eye on them, just to make sure that nothing happens," replied Sam. "After all, when they originally planned on doing this, it was going to be Kurt and Blaine with them, not Dave and Rory. I'm sure that they still will be, every step of the way."

It was a long overnight flight. They had booked three pairs of seats, which allowed each couple to sit together. Nick and Jeff took the middle pair, with Sebastian and Dave in front and Trent and Rory behind. They were all tired from the night before. This had been part of Wes' master plan. After they had eaten their dinner, and watched a movie, the lights had been dimmed and they all tried to sleep. Nick and Jeff curled into each other, and were out of it in minutes. Trent and Rory weren't far behind them. The last to doze off was Dave, still barely able to believe how much his life had changed in the last year. He had a boyfriend that he was about to move in with; he was at college in New York, and already making a mark on the football field; and he was on his way to another continent, surrounded by guys he had barely even known but who were now some of his best friends. He was a lucky guy. With that thought in his head, he finally fell to sleep, Sebastian's head nestled on his shoulder.

They were woken up by the cabin crew for breakfast. They ate and then before they knew it they were touching down in Geneva, ahead of schedule. They disembarked, and Sebastian lead the group through the airport to the gate for their connecting flight to Prague. The whole process was extremely efficient, which was only to be expected in Switzerland. For some reason, Nick had a feeling as he walked through the corridors of the airport that he was going to see it again someday in the future - and that he would be walking out of it, rather than transiting through.

The second flight was much shorter, and the aircraft smaller. They all took the opportunity to look out of the windows at the Austrian Alps as they passed over them. 'If Kurt was here with us,' thought Trent, 'he would probably be singing something from _The Sound of Music_.' Without realising he was doing it, he began to hum _Climb Every Mountain_, to the amusement of Nick, Jeff and Rory, and the despair of Sebastian, conscious that half the plane was staring at him.

They were not delayed for long at Vaclav Havel airport, passing through customs with relative speed. They were reunited with their bags, and found the shuttle. It took them to the centre of the city quickly, and dropped them off outside their hotel. It was close to Prague Castle, in the very heart of the old city. As the shuttle drove away, they could only stare, apart from a smug Sebastian, who had made the booking and knew what to expect. The building seemed to have come straight out of another era - a far more glamorous age.

"It's beautiful," was all Jeff could manage as they made their way inside, enchanted by the decoration.

"Definitely no chance of that film here," agreed Nick.

"Ok," said Sebastian. "This hotel is very gay friendly, and so I had absolutely no trouble in booking us three double rooms. It is 5 star…" He paused to take in the delighted looks on the faces of his friends, before continuing "…but with my father's contacts and pulling out the diplomatic card thanks to the lovely Rory, we got a more than excellent deal. Now there is a spa in the hotel, as well as a renowned restaurant, but I suggest that we go to our rooms and freshen up, then meet back here in an hour. We can then head out to start exploring the 'City of 100 Spires'. The problem is on this trip, we probably don't have as much time as we need, or would like…"

As it happened, they were all back in the lobby in half an hour. Their rooms had matched up to exactly what they had expected from a 5 star hotel - spacious, well appointed and with fantastic views. Nick and Jeff had nearly died of happiness on the threshold of theirs when they saw that Sebastian had managed to get them a room with a four poster bed. Jeff had expressed his liking for the idea of one in a random discussion at the start of their junior year, and they were thrilled that he had remembered it. That was the reason that he rushed to give him a hug the moment he saw him again in the lobby. After that, they headed out into the city, which looked so beautiful in the sunshine, under clear blue skies. They had changed into comfortable shoes and were armed with cameras, guidebooks in the case of Sebastian and for Jeff, a satchel containing his sketchbook and pencils.

Their first stop was at a small café for lunch, all of them hungry after the long flight. Then they made their way through the old town to arrive at the castle. They quickly discovered that the castle was actually a complex of buildings based around three courtyards - Sebastian pointed out that he had told them all this back in New York, if only they could have been bothered to listen. Rather than listen to him reading from a guidebook, they opted to pick up the audio tour guide instead, and followed it as they walked from courtyard to courtyard. Cameras were constantly in use, and Nick had to keep pulling Jeff along, otherwise he would have stopped countless times to draw what he was seeing. In the end, he finally relented and after a quick discussion with the others, the two of them separated from the group, to give Jeff a chance to make a sketch of St Vitus Cathedral. Nick sat next to him, sunglasses on and enjoyed the warmth of the sun. As Jeff continued with his drawing, he got up and took some photos for himself, including one of a contented Jeff sketching away. He would be sure to forward them to Wes once they got back to the hotel - he knew that he would be fascinated to see the beauty of the city.

After a quick walk around the cathedral itself, Nick and Jeff hurried on, via the St George's Basilica, to Golden Lane. Nick had read a guide book or two himself, and having seen pictures of the street on Google Images, he knew that Jeff would want to visit it and more importantly, sketch it. He was correct in his assertion, and once again he sat down as Jeff sketched, but this time across from his fiancé, the result being that he was in the picture. Time passed, and they headed on again, Nick snapping more photos, many of them with Jeff standing in them; he also took the camera from Nick to take some pictures of him. They had brought several memory cards with them for the camera, as they knew that they would be taking so many snapshots. By the time they finally returned to the office to hand back in their audio guides, it was almost time for most of the castle to close for the night, and the others had left for the hotel some time earlier. They walked back slowly, hand in hand for part of the way, after they saw that nobody really seemed bothered by their closeness.

It was almost seven by the time they returned to their room, to find a note under the door from Trent, letting them know that Sebastian had booked them a table in a restaurant for eight. It didn't give them long to wash and change, ready for a meal with their friends. Fortunately, the restaurant in question, was close by, and was more of a beer hall than a restaurant. The food was local, and tasted fantastic. The atmosphere was good, and once the _pivo_ had begun to flow, it got even better. It was nearly eleven when they returned to the hotel and wished each other a good night. Nick and Jeff ended up sharing a bath together in one of the biggest bath tubs they had ever seen, then went straight to bed, Jeff insisting on shutting the curtains, something which Nick happily agreed to. They were asleep in minutes.

Back in New York, it was just before six in the evening when Wes' phone beeped to tell him he had a message - he had spent a very productive day on his thesis, and had just stopped to make himself something for dinner. He knew exactly what it would be before he even opened it - a drunken text from Europe. Going on about cheap _pivo_. His only surprise was that it had come from Rory. There was a mention of photos from Nick, and so Wes signed onto Facebook. Sure enough, there were multiple new photographs on Nick's account. He smiled as he scrolled through them - Jeff looked so happy, as did Nick in the images in which he appeared. Once again, as he admired the architecture around them, a part of him wished that he was there. Maybe next year, or the year after, once he and Thad had finished at college…

The following morning dawned as bright and sunny as the day before. They all woke up reasonably early, and met up over breakfast in the hotel. Rory had a headache from the night before - it seemed that whilst he could drink Guinness without any sort of after effect, a few pints of Czech _pivo _would knock him for six. Dave and Trent had been forced to virtually carry him back to the hotel, the latter laughing as his boyfriend got more and more affectionate as they walked. As they ate, Nick checked his phone and was happy to see a message from Wes, telling him how much he liked the photos. He knew that he would be taking many more that day as they finally crossed over to the other side of the river.

They did so via the most famous of the city's bridges - the Charles Bridge. From the moment that they stepped onto it, they were all enchanted by it. They were used to the functional beauty of the Brooklyn Bridge and its ilk, but here was a bridge, free from motor traffic, lined with statues, and offering a vista of domes and spires ahead of them. Cameras were produced at once, all of them taking their own image of the scene ahead of them. Jeff pulled out his sketch book and began to draw rapidly, his pencil flying across the page, as his friends did so. He was interrupted in his work only once, when Nick pulled him into a photograph with him, Trent and Sebastian, having given his camera to Dave. He almost wished that he had the Warblers Tour T-shirts to show off in the image. Almost as soon as it was taken, he let Jeff get back to his drawing. It didn't take him much longer to finish the sketch to his satisfaction - Nick knew that he would work the rough image up to something better once they got back home.

After spending more time taking another series of photos by some of the statues that lined the bridge, they walked through the streets of the old town to eventually emerge in the Old Town Square, next to the old Town Hall, with its Astronomical Clock. It was well timed as the clock began to mark the hour as they got there. More photos were taken and again Jeff was making a quick sketch. He could quite happily have sat in the square for hours, sketching the buildings and their juxtaposition to each other. He knew that Nick would quite happily have sat by him as he did so. But he was not here alone with Nick, and so he restricted himself to the one quick drawing. Nick was, after all, taking numerous photos, and he could work from them. And so it was that they walked through the streets, arm in arm, stopping every so often to admire another building. They visited beautiful churches, the Municipal House and then stopped for something to eat at the House of the Black Madonna. They could all laugh and joke together happily - they were all so very different in their likes and dislikes, but they all found something they liked here.

The afternoon saw them in Wenceslas Square, heading in the direction of the National Museum, which dominated the view as they headed down from the old town. They walked around the grand building, which had only recently been restored to its former glories, having suffered both during the Second World War and then again in the Prague Spring. Then it was time to head back to the hotel, and as they were all starting to feel a little footsore, they made a short walk to the nearest tram stop, from which they could return directly to the hotel. The tram was busy and they had to ride pressed up together, which was no great inconvenience for any of them. As he leant against Jeff, Nick felt happy. The city had looked so beautiful in the pictures they had seen on the internet, but they were nothing compared to actually being there. This was the capital city of a vibrant nation, and much as he loved his life in New York, he could quite happily stay here forever, as long as Jeff was by his side. Here in Prague, the old Jeff, the one he had fallen in love with at Dalton - because he had fallen for him by the end of their sophomore year, he just couldn't bring himself to admit it - was coming back to the fore - that happy, irrepressible blond. As he cradled Nick's head on his shoulder, Jeff was feeling much the same about the city. He knew that someday, he wanted to come back, just the two of them. He made a silent plan to take Nick back to the Charles Bridge that night - he had read something about a bronze cross on the bridge, which reputedly, if you touched it, would bring you back to the city. That was what he intended to do.

They split up that night into their couples, and went their separate ways. Trent and Rory stayed at the hotel for dinner; Sebastian and Dave took off with the words "We'll be late for breakfast - probably" in a taxi; and after a walk across the Charles Bridge, where they touched the bronze cross with their joined hands, Nick and Jeff found a little restaurant to enjoy a dinner by candlelight, before heading to a jazz club that had been recommended in one of Sebastian's guidebooks. Then it was back to the hotel, in the twilight, to spend another night wrapped in each other's arms.

The next day was their last in Prague, and after breakfast, one of the first things that Nick did was confirm the taxi to take them to the station the following morning. He had finished doing this by the time that Sebastian appeared, only just making breakfast. He grinned at his friend, who had obviously had a good night. The others joined them, and they decided to split up for the day, and meet again for dinner that evening. This suited them all, as Trent and Rory wanted to visit the parliament, whilst Dave was taking Sebastian to the sport museum. Nick and Jeff decided on a lazy day of doing as little as possible. They ended up returning to the Old Town Square, so that Jeff could make some more sketches, Nick quite happy just to sit by his side and watch. Then they bought some food for lunch, and took it with them to Petrin Hill, the large green space close to their hotel. On their way, crossing the Charles Bridge once again, they noticed for the first time a small shop with a window full of beautiful marionettes. They paused, only intending to look - and then suddenly, Jeff grabbed Nick's arm. "Nicky, look - at the back…" he said, pointing as he did so. There at the rear of the display sat two puppets, one with slicked black hair, the other with its hair styled in a brunette coif. Both were dressed in the same uniform….

"Oh…" was all Nick could say at first. "They look just like…."

"Kurt and Blaine," whispered Jeff. "Apart from the lack of a D on the blazers, it is them, in the Warblers. We have to…"

Nick nodded, and they headed into the store. Minutes later they were on their way to the hill to eat their lunch, and take in the view of the city. They rode up on the funicular railway, and then found a quiet spot to sit. They stayed there for the rest of the afternoon - Jeff sketched, Nick read his Berlin guidebook in preparation for their next destination, and every so often, they stopped and made out in the warm sunshine. It was only once they were back at the hotel, and had sought out the other, and got them to their room, that they opened the boxes in which the two marionettes had been placed. Sebastian had scoffed when he saw the bags in which they had been placed, but when he saw the actual puppets, he had gasped. Then there was a draught, and they turned to see Kurt and Blaine standing there.

"Do you like them?" said Kurt. "We've been here for a couple of days, and it is so beautiful. It was Blaine that spotted the puppet shop and wanted to go in. The guy that made these, he could see us. He asked us a lot of things, and we told him that you guys were here, and that we should have been with you, had we not died…"

"We had no idea he would actually make these, until he had. When we saw them, we fell in love with them. What we don't know is how he knew about the blazer - maybe we mentioned Dalton, can't really remember." said Blaine. "I have a feeling though, that if you pull the right strings, those might have wings stitched into a pocket on those blazers…"

Jeff began to carefully pull on the strings of the Blaine puppet, and sure enough, a set of black curly wings appeared from a carefully made pair of slits in the little blazer. The sight of them made Trent start to cry, and that set Jeff and Kurt off too. They talked for a little while before the two angels announced that they had to go, but that they would see them in Berlin. Soon, only Nick and Jeff remained in the room. Nick propped the two marionettes up on the pillows of the bed, and took a photo, which he promptly uploaded to Facebook. Then they headed out for their final dinner in Prague.

Wes had just sat down to lunch when he receive the notification that Nick had updated his Facebook page. He opened it up, and stared at the most recent photo, captioned 'Guess who we met in Prague…' It was slightly creepy to see the two puppets, but at the same time, Wes could only think that this was only going to be the first of many times that his angelic friends made themselves known to the boys as they travelled through Europe.


	6. Berlin Part One

_So, it's farewell to Prague and on to Berlin. As always, I rate my stories M, just in case. _

**Berlin Part One**

After their usual hearty breakfast the next morning, they took their leave of the hotel. Jeff was sorry to say goodbye to his 4 poster bed, and Nick made a mental note that when they returned to the loft as a married couple in a couple of months time, maybe he could have one sitting in their room as a wedding gift… The taxis that they had ordered arrived on schedule, and they were soon on their way to the main railway station to board the train that would convey them to Berlin. They drove through the beautiful streets of the city for the final time on this trip, and Nick could see the sadness on his fiancé's face. He had really fallen in love with the city, and if he was being honest, so had he. When they arrived at the station, the first thing that Nick did before they made their way to the train was to seek out a mail box. Over the course of the last two nights, Jeff had redrawn some of his sketches on to a series of blank postcards that Nick had brought with him from home. They had now been stamped and were ready to go. In total, there were seven mini masterpieces, each one showing a different part of the city in pen and ink. Nick had been given the easy task of addressing them and writing a short message on the back. They would be travelling to Wes; to Burt and Carole; to Sam, Rachel, Santana and Brittany; to David and Thad; to Beats and Flint; and finally, one each for the Sterlings and Jeff's family in Vermont. He had posted a more commercial pictorial one yesterday to his mother, and to Grace and Cooper - Jeff would draw more in Berlin, and they could receive one of them. He was proud to post them - the artwork was wonderful, and the fact that in the foreground there was always a young man with dark hair - well that was a bonus.

When the train arrived, it was reasonably busy, but they found the compartment in which they had reserved seats with no problem. The car was of the older type, and so they had their own private part of the train, giving them plenty of space for their bags, and would not be disturbed by other people. Sebastian had of course pulled out a guidebook and commandeered one of the window seats, so that he could point out anything of interest as they travelled. The train left on schedule, and thus began their passage from Bohemia to Prussia. Once they left behind the suburbs of Prague, the scenery was spectacular, the train more or less following the river Elbe on its way to the sea. Having their own section of the train was a novel concept, and apart from the someone coming to inspect their tickets and documentation, they were left alone. They passed the time in a variety of ways. They were mostly content just to look out of the window, although Jeff pulled out his sketch book to make a drawing of the over excited Sebastian with his guidebooks, Dave sitting across from him, trying his best to look interested, and Rory and Trent feigning sleep next to Seb. Nick chortled at the way he reduced them all to caricatures. He paused in his drawing now and then as a particular bit of scenery attracted his attention, or when he suddenly felt the urge to hug Nick for a moment or two.

In no time, they had left the Czech Republic and had entered Germany. The first that they knew of this was when a stern looking official opened the door and asked to see their papers. Nick answered her back in perfect German, producing all the necessary documentation, and engaging her in a bit of small talk. As she left, she spoke in English to compliment Nick on his grammar and accent, which made him blush. That in turn made Jeff smile - one of the things he really loved about Nick was his modesty.

The train stopped for a few minutes in the city of Dresden. Sebastian did not need to relate the story of this city to any of them. They could only imagine the horror of being here on that fateful night; of surviving the sea of flame and heat, and then having to cope with the great destruction that had been wrought on the city you knew as home. Much of the city had been restored now, but having just come from Prague, a city that had survived the war relatively unscathed, they could imagine how much more beautiful it could have been. Silently, Nick added the city to the list of places that he would like to visit one day. Then the train lurched back into motion, and continued to head northwards, heading towards another city whose name resonated through the pages of the history books for all the wrong reasons. The capital of an evil regime; the divided city at the heart of the Cold War - now reunified, and the capital of a country that was the economic powerhouse of a continent. The train arrived, in the efficient way that they had all come to expect, bang on schedule, into the central station.

They all stood and stared for a moment as they arrived in the Hauptbahnhof, marvelling in the huge expanse of glass above the tracks and platforms. Nick quickly took charge, putting all those years of German lessons to good use to interpret the signs and find them the quickest route to the local train to the Friedrichstrasse station, from where Sebastian ensured him it would be a short walk to their hotel. Once again, he and Rory had worked wonders to get them a great hotel for a tiny amount of money. It was one that Jeff had actually heard of from reading Christopher Isherwood novels before the trip. He had never expected to be able to say that he had stayed there.

"The Adlon… but this is _**the**_ hotel in Berlin - how on earth did you manage to get us rooms here on our budget?" he asked Sebastian.

"My father knows people," was the short response he got.

They went to their rooms, which were again very well appointed, and had a short rest, before they headed out once again to walk the short distance to the Brandenburg Gate, once isolated in the no mans land of the Berlin Wall, but now back to what it had been intended to be - a monument to a nation. They looked out at the vista of the city before them, at the road passing through the Tiergarten, before turning north to head to the Reichstag. As they walked, Nick kept checking his watch and hurrying them along. Once they had reached the parliament, Nick admitted that he had booked them a tour, and a table for dinner afterwards in the rooftop restaurant.

They found that they had a tour guide to themselves, an older lady who spoke perfect English, but who was still so gratified when Nick started to ask her questions in German. Trent and Rory were most in their element here - they were adding another parliament building to their list. Dave and Sebastian seemed fascinated too, and Nick was surprised when the former asked a question about the infamous fire back in the 1930s - and instantly felt guilty for stereotyping him in his head like that. Jeff was happy if Nick was, but when they reached the dome, with it views, he was entranced. He asked his usual question, and was happy to be told that he could. He managed to quickly sketch the rest of the group, reflected in the mirrored glass, as they listened to their guide, and then turned to the next page to make a quick sketch of the lady herself. The dome was the final stop on the tour, and as they all thanked her, Jeff handed her his quick portrait, which earned him a lovely smile, and her best wishes for his and Nick's wedding. The meal that followed in the restaurant was delicious, and after it they headed back the way that they had come to the hotel, to sleep and prepare for the activities of the following day.

The next day continued in the same theme weatherwise, with sun streaming down from a cloudless sky. After breakfast, they ventured out into the city again, but this time they went in the opposite direction, along the Unter der Linden, to visit a trio of museums. Nick had done most of the planning for their itinerary in Berlin, and he had gone with the concept of culture in the mornings, and fun in the afternoon. So it was that they visited the German Historical Museum; the Perganmonmuseum, where they all stared in fascination at the exhibits, Jeff's pencil working overtime once again. After all, where else in the world could you stand in the centre of a Greek temple complex outside of the country itself? Finally, they came to the DDR Museum, chosen by Nick as a merger between the two elements of the day. It gave them an insight into the more recent past - as Nick said, everything that they could see was part of daily life to many people here as little as 25 years ago. It was a sobering thought to all of them to think that - none of them could imagine the stress of living in a dictatorship. Ok, so Hunter had been bad, but he had not had a network of secret police watching their every move, listening to their conversations and altering the whole pattern of their lives. On top of that, the food at Dalton had been much better. They all agreed that they were very fortunate to be living in an era of relative freedom.

By the time they left the DDR Museum, they were all getting hungry. Once again, Nick had something ready to pull out of the bag for lunch, and guided them towards the Fernsehturm, the giant radio tower that had once been the most dominant building of East Berlin. They made their way to the restaurant at the top. The fact that it revolved took them all a moment or two to get used to, but once again, the food was good and the views spectacular, albeit disconcerting that a landmark that you spotted one moment would move by the time you looked back. Sebastian was glad that he had left this part of the trip to Nick to plan - his knowledge of German was taking them to all the little places that the English guidebooks did not mention. The only person that was unhappy with the views was Jeff. He loved them, but they wouldn't stay still for long enough for him to be able to sketch them properly. Nick apologised, then without a word, vanished - he returned a minute later with a wheelchair. The others could barely keep their faces straight as Jeff sat in it and sketched the view back towards the Brandenburg Gate as Nick moved him ever so slowly in the opposite direction to the building. Trent was filming the whole thing on his phone, ready to send it to Wes to give him a laugh first thing in the morning. They all had to agree that Jeff's sketch was wonderful, and that what Nick had just done showed just how much he loved his fiancé.

Culture gave way to more fun things that afternoon as Nick guided them towards the U-bahn, and navigated them towards a shop that he wanted to visit. He had found out about it by chance on their last night in Prague, when the page popped up on his laptop. When he thought about it, maybe a certain angel had had a hand in its appearance. Sure enough, two angels were waiting for them right outside. They had taken advantage of their angelic nature to pop up in Germany a few times now, before the guys had even arrived, on little trips. They had chanced upon this store one night, and had walked around the aisles long after the store had closed for the day. Nick smiled at them, and once they had all greeted each other, he explained to his friends what the store was - a retro clothing shop, which sold garments by weight. The night that Kurt had found it was one of the few when he desperately wished that he was still alive - he had stared in awe at some of the stock - some of it was terrible (he had found a huge pile of animal print sweaters that made him shudder), but there were also a lot of designer labels hiding amongst the rubbish. They all ventured in out of curiosity, and had to agree that it was exactly as Kurt had described. A lot of dross, but every so often, there was a hidden gem. They split up to wander in different directions - Nick and Jeff walking in the opposite direction to the others.

It was as they turned a corner that they spotted them simultaneously. There in front of them, hanging up against a wall, were two identical suits, redolent of a golden era of fashion and style, when being dapper was the thing. Nick turned to Jeff, a huge smile on his face, and both said the same thing at once - "Wedding suits." They hurried forward to grab them before someone else did. By some sort of miracle, the trousers of the suits were the perfect size, and if they swapped the jackets they were paired with over, they would fit perfectly too. As they examined them, they both wondered about the small buttons stitched onto them just below the waistband.

"Suspenders," said a voice, and they whirled round to see Kurt standing there. He was beaming at them with delight. "In the old days, they were attached to the trousers with buttons, not clips. These suits date back to the late 1920s or the 1930s, so it figures. They will have the right kind of suspenders here, somewhere…" He looked around, and his eyes alighted on a box that was on a shelf below where the suits had been hanging. "Try in that box…"

Nick opened the box, and found not only the suspenders, but two waistcoats, wrapped in tissue paper, in the exact same fabric, and obviously part of the suit. "Ok, that kind of seals the deal with me on these suits…" he said to Jeff, then noticed that he was staring at the inside of the suit jacket. He spotted Nick looking at him, and turned round the hanger on which the suit was, to show the lining off to Nick. It was mainly blue, but with a red stripe - it almost resembled a Dalton tie, the colours being exactly right.

"Yes, Nicky," he said "If they fit properly, then we take them." They both hastened to the dressing room to try them on. The others were waiting outside by the time that they emerged, having been summoned by Kurt and Blaine. They were perfect, almost as if they had been tailor made for them. The looks on the faces of their friends confirmed the choice. They changed back into their own clothes, and placed the two suits and the box into a basket. Then they went their separate ways again - whilst the others headed off in the direction of the suits, Nick and Jeff went looking for the perfect shoes to go with their suits.

It seemed that fortune was indeed smiling on them that day, and they would emerge from the store with numerous bags. Nick and Jeff had found the perfect shoes within moments of entering the room where they were displayed - lightweight and flexible enough to be comfortable to dance in, made in the most beautiful black patent leather, and fastened with a buckle. As with the suits there were two identical pairs, in exactly the right sizes and in pristine condition. They tried them on and then took a test twirl around the store, dancing a lively waltz, much to the amusement of the other customers. Satisfied that they were perfect, they added them to the basket, and went in search of the others. They found them amongst the racks of vintage suits too, ignoring the rather more out there garments in favour of the stylish garments from the 1920s and 30s. They had all been as fortunate as Nick and Jeff in finding garments to fit them. It was then that it struck Jeff - they had been trying to think of a theme for the wedding, and now it was obvious - _The Great Gatsby_. Stylish suits and glamorous dresses. An era of new freedoms, of dancing, of flappers. He shared his idea with Nick, who agreed at once that it was exactly what they had been looking for. They both ignored Sebastian and his comment of 'Al Capone and Prohibition'. Given the suits they had just chosen, and those that the others had found, it worked perfectly. 'And if we are evil,' thought Nick, 'we can ensure that Seb is confined to soda all night…'

They returned to the hotel after their shopping spree to deposit their bags, and prepare for their evening. Nick had arranged another excursion for them to experience something that Berlin was once famous for the world over - Cabaret. Whilst they got ready, Jeff found time to quickly go onto Facebook and post the theme for the wedding. By the time that they left the hotel, he had received several replies in favour of it - from Wes, who stated it was perfectly Dalton; from Santana, who thought Brittany would look fantastic as a flapper; from Mike, who stated he had better start planning dance lessons on the Charleston; and finally from Rachel, who said she would find a 1920s number to sing. He knew there was nothing he could do to stop her.

Their evening began with another trip on the U-bhan. This time, they alighted at a station in the Schoneberg district. Nick stopped them at the entrance, and pointed them to a plaque mounted there. He translated the German for them - "The "Pink Triangle" was the mark the Nazis gave to homosexuals in the concentration camps to differentiate them from other prisoners. Beginning in January 1933, almost all gay clubs in the Nollendorfplatz area were closed by the National Socialists in a series of violent raids based on so-called "Pink Lists." Basically, this was where the persecution of the gay community in Berlin began." The others had stood in silence as he read, imagining what must have been gone on that night, knowing how fortunate they were to live in more enlightened times.

Sebastian was lost in thought - all he could think was that if Gordon Clarington had been alive here in those dark times, then he would probably have risen up through the ranks of the party quickly, and would have had no hesitation in sending his eldest son off to a concentration camp. He was glad to be a child of the 21st century, and that now, Berlin was one of the most tolerant cities in the world.

They ate that evening in an Indian restaurant, behind a cinema that showed films in English. Rory was most in his element here, used as he was to that type of food from his long lonely nights in Dublin. He ended up choosing for all of them, based on his knowledge of their preferences for spicy foods; he ordered all the necessary accompaniments, and six pints of lager, which he insisted was the correct drink for this type of food. They had all had an occasional Indian meal before, Trent more than the others, so they all knew what to expect. Then it was on to a bar that advertised itself as being for the friends of Sally Bowles, again making Jeff very happy. He was a bit sad to discover that it was only a bar, and not a cabaret. The patrons were however young and friendly, and spoke very good English - plus the music was good. They had a few more drinks, and Sebastian started chatting to a young lady, who turned out to be a boy younger than any of them and found the very notion that Nick and Jeff were about to be married fascinating. He also told them about a real cabaret that he knew and that he was more than happy to take them all there. They decided to throw caution to the wind, and they set off on an adventure.

The Kleine Nachtrevue was not too busy when they arrived just after 11 - they had waited outside for 5 minutes on the advice of their new friend Karl(a), and saved 10 euros in the process. The room they entered reminded them of the atmosphere of the film Cabaret. As Karl explained, the cabaret here was of the old style, and exactly what Jeff was looking for. By the time that emerged an hour and a half later, Jeff was satisfied. They hadn't been able to understand much of what was being said, with the exception of Nick; the other knew if something had been rude if he blushed. They had seen burlesque dancers - "A lot of them" remarked Trent. Sebastian couldn't help but think that he should send a text to Santana - he did, catching her at home before a shift at the diner. After she had made a quick Google search, she replied that she was quite jealous. None of them knew where to look when a naked ballet was performed by both sexes. Still, they were glad that they had made the time to visit. They were reluctant to leave, but time had caught up on them, and they had to go and catch the last subway. Karl guided them back to the nearest U-bahn station, and like the guide at the Reichstag the night before, he was shocked and happy when Jeff produced a sketch of him he had made on a paper napkin, in all of his finery as Karla. They hugged and exchanged E-Mail addresses, then parted.

But they had one final experience that night, on the way home. They had just made the last train back to the hotel, and it was nearly empty apart from them. They sat at the end of one car. It was Trent, sitting right at the end that glanced through the window into the next car - and made a squeak, grabbing Rory's hand as he did so. This prompted Rory to turn to him, beginning as he did so, "Trent, whatever is…" He stopped as he too saw what was going on in the next car. Seconds later, concerned by his sudden stop, they had all turned the gaze in the same direction. And froze, expressions of shock and surprise on their faces. Then Sebastian said, "I've done a lot of things in my time, but I've never done that on a train…"

"And you aren't about to start now!" said Nick. At that point the train pulled into their stop, and they made their way back to the Adlon, leaving the two naked men to continue 'having fun' on their way to wherever they were heading.


	7. Berlin Part Two

_A little bit earlier than I had anticipated originally, but the story is coming along nicely...  
__Also, the final part of Unicorns &amp; Angels is well under way, and should hopefully start almost as soon as I finish this.  
Reviews are always nice; but for now, back to Germany..._

**Berlin Part 2**

They might have had a late night, but that didn't stop them from being up and ready in good time the following morning, ready for their next dose of history and culture. On the schedule that day was a visit to the Holocaust Memorial, the sheer scale of which left Jeff in tears - this was followed by a visit to the Jewish Museum. This was an experience that touched them all deeply. They moved on afterwards to the Checkpoint Charlie Museum, taking in the remnants of the Berlin Wall on the way - this was another piece of history that intrigued them, given that it had all happened less than 25 years ago. To lighten the mood afterwards, Nick had scheduled a visit to the Museum of Musical Instruments. It was whilst they were there that Sebastian got hold of Nick's guidebook, and decided to hijack the day. Whilst on their way for lunch, Sebastian dragged them off in the wrong direction, everyone following him despite Nick's protests - the only person that stuck loyally to him was of course, Jeff. They ended up in the Erotic Museum - the sign outside was in German and they had all followed Sebastian in before Nick could translate. They didn't stay long - some of the exhibits made Rory cover his eyes with embarrassment whilst Trent and Jeff just blushed furiously. Nick was not happy, and Sebastian was encouraged by Dave to apologise and get them back to Nick's itinerary. They ended up in the KaDaWe department store - it was a warm day, and the cool interior of the store was welcome. It was there that Dave made a casual remark about it being beach weather - and Nick suddenly looked at his plans and realised that he should make a change. He took charge again and directed them all to the food hall, where he encourage them to buy food for a picnic - then they made their way to the nearest station. His chosen destination would no doubt be busy, but it would give them all something that they needed. They were heading to the Strandbad Wannsee - the beach.

He managed to keep their exact destination a secret, even from Jeff, throughout the whole train journey on the S-bahn. They alighted at the nearest stop, and even as they followed the footpath from there, all the other could see was a lake. Sebastian suddenly remembered the Wannsee Conference, and Nick let him convince the others they were off to see where it had taken place. Then they saw it - a sandy beach on which there were not quite as many people as Nick had feared. His friends faces were a picture as they made their way onto the sand, wandering past families that were out enjoying the warm sunshine. The people began to thin out as they got further from the station, and eventually they found a spot right by the water's edge to settle down and enjoy their picnic. Nick had realised whilst they were still in the KaDaWe that he would need some sort of picnic blanket and had bought a number of towels - they could sit on them and also use them to dry off their feet if they decided to dip a toe in the water. After eating, he and Jeff were the first to discard their socks and shoes, roll up the legs of their trousers and take a walk into the water to cool their feet. As they did so, and the other three sat back and enjoyed the warmth of the sun, Sebastian once again helped himself to Nick's guidebook. He began to read the section on Wannsee, and as he read on, he noted something - a quick glance at the map and some rapid calculations gave him some information that made him chortle quietly to himself.

When Nick and Jeff came back out of the water, Sebastian suggested that they pack up and move on a little further up the beach - a group of families with young children had arrived and were spreading out to within a few feet of them. It wasn't that they had anything against them, it was just not the peace they had been enjoying. They all wanted children of their own someday, but in large numbers they could be so noisy… So it was that they headed on along the beach, Sebastian and Dave in the lead. The number of families reduced the further they went, and soon children were more or less totally absent. It was Jeff that noticed it first, and stopped. "Nicky, I think that we need to stop. Something has changed and well… look at the people and tell me what they all have in common."

Nick had been too busy staring out across the lake to notice - now he did, he blushed furiously and turned on Sebastian. "Stop right now Smythe. I should have known when I saw you with the guidebook that you would have read on and would end up taking us to the naturist section. Don't get me wrong, I'm no prude, but this is not my idea of fun. If you want to stay, then fine, strip off and enjoy yourself. Jeff, I take it you will be coming with me?" Nick took Jeff's hand, and the two of them headed back in the direction they came, Trent and Rory following right behind them.

"Sometimes you can be a complete ass," Dave said to Sebastian, shaking his head. "I think you need to go and apologise to them right now. It was a low thing to spring on them - and me. I'm not exactly comfortable in taking all my clothes off in public either, and to be honest, I thought that you would have known better." Sebastian mumbled an apology to Dave, then took off after his friends, Dave following and trying not to look at the other people on the beach.

Sebastian made his apologies and was forgiven. The others had considered ganging up on him and throwing him in the lake as a punishment, but a combination of his contrite face and the prospect of having to sit next to a soggy Sebastian on the train home stopped them. "We didn't have enough Factor 50 anyway," said Trent, with a wink. They all laughed at the implication that he might have got his way if they had. They found another good spot to sit, and enjoyed some more sun, and a paddle in the water, just relaxing in each other's company. Jeff drew some more, catching the whole atmosphere of the place with his pencil. It was getting late by the time they headed back to the train. That evening they had their meal in a traditional beir keller. Nick failed to inform Sebastian that he had ordered the pigs trotters until they arrived. The young man in question looked at them in mild disgust at first, but discovered that they were actually quite delicious once he actually started on them - and by the end of the night, they had all tried a bit and had to agree that they weren't that bad. It had been a day of contrasts, with a reappearance from the old Sebastian. That wasn't altogether a bad thing. They all went happily to their beds that evening, the late night of the previous day catching up on them.

They rose later the following day, their last in Berlin. It was also Whit Sunday, and as a result the city had a holiday air, the following day being a public holiday. After a leisurely breakfast, they left their luggage with the concierge and headed once again to Museum Island, their destination this time being the Altes Museum and the Alte Nationalgalerie. The former was a building of such Neo-Classical style that Jeff felt compelled to sketch it before they went in, which allowed the others to soak up a bit more of the sun, whilst quietly watching the sketch take shape. It never ceased to amaze any of them just how talented Jeff was with his drawing - how any subject could be replicated in perfect form in moments. The exhibits in the museum, once they entered, held a fascination for all of them, with its concentration on Greek and Roman culture. They found this again in the Nationalgalerie, with all of the artworks being so varied in their content and style. The advantage of the museum island was that all of the venues were so close to each other - they found that they had time to pay a visit to the Bode-Museum too, with its magnificent collection of coins. They stopped for a light lunch, then made their way back along the Unter der Linden to the Tiergarten. Nick's original plan had been for them to take a stroll through the vast park, but when they spotted a cycle hire shop, walking was abandoned in favour of cycling, so that they could see more. By chance, Jeff discovered that they had a tandem for hire - after much begging and puppy dog faces, Nick agreed to allow him to hire it and ride it with him. Jeff had obviously learned his puppy faces from Blaine. Like Kurt, Nick could not say no to those pleading eyes. Once they got going, they discovered pretty quickly that it was not as easy to ride as they had anticipated, losing control more than once. Eventually they got into the hang of it, and then set the pace for the others as they explored. Dave was the one that noticed a wild boar at the side of one path - they had all thought he was seeing things, until on their return to the cycle shop, they discovered that it was true.

It was a sad group that walked for the last time past the Brandenburg Gate to the hotel to retrieve their bags and head for the station to start the journey that would eventually see them arrive in Amsterdam. They had to board a train first to the city of Karlsruhe, and then connect there with the overnight train that had started back in Munich. It would save them the cost of a hotel for the night, and as Nick said, the idea of going to sleep in one country and waking up in another had a romantic appeal to it. They had made sure that they had snacks and drinks for the journey, but in the end they took dinner in the restaurant car. As the train pulled out of the city that Sunday, Nick bid the city Auf Weidersehen, hoping that one day he and Jeff could come back. They had enjoyed their time here, and had left so much unseen. They had also made a friend in Karl(a) - they had an E-Mail address, and it would be nice to come back and catch up with him. Maybe one day, they could invite him to New York in return. The one thing that Nick was certain of was that Berlin was a city where, within reason, anything went, as long as you were discrete. Or it was late at night. Nick smiled to himself as he recalled Trent's shocked face on the U-bahn - he couldn't help but wonder how Wes would react when they told him about it…

Their train was once again bang on schedule, and they found the platform for their connection with no problem. It was only when the train arrived and they made their way to the compartment that there was a degree of shock.

"Ok, so triple bunk beds…" said Sebastian wryly, "Last night 5 star luxury, tonight…"

"Look at it this way. If it hadn't been for Blaine and the compensation, this would have been how we would have travelled," said Trent. "It would have been youth hostels with shared facilities every night. This is for one night, and as a result, I'm not going to complain. And I will take a bottom bunk."

Eventually they all settled in a bunk for the night - Rory above Trent and Jeff above him - Nick took the other top bunk, with Sebastian directly below him and above Dave. The space was compact, but the beds were every bit as comfortable as those in the hotels they had stayed in. Not long after the train slipped away from Karlsruhe, they were all asleep - not even the quiet snores from Dave keeping them awake. The train rattled them through the slumbering German countryside, then across the border into the Netherlands, towards the city that would be their home for the next three nights. The city of Amsterdam - home of tulips, diamonds, clogs and windmills, in what was their fourth country in just over a week, if you counted the brief stopover in Switzerland to change planes.


	8. Amsterdam Part One

**Amsterdam Part One**

The first thing that they did after arriving at the Centraal station in Amsterdam was find a café in which they could get some breakfast. There was one within a few seconds walk of the station, and they quickly settled in for the continental breakfast that had become the norm for them. They had a view over the square outside, busy with people, bicycles and trams, the latter so strange to an American eye, rattling off along their tracks in the direction of the city centre and the suburbs. Sebastian was now back in charge of the itinerary and he had already identified the correct tram to take them to their hotel. After eating and drinking some of the strongest coffee that they had ever had, they made their way over to one of the tram stops. The tram arrived and they boarded, sitting back to stare out of the windows as it rattled through streets filled with bicycles rather than cars, catching glimpses of canals, until finally the driver cheerfully announced that they had reach the nearest stop to the Pulitzer Hotel. 'As in prize,' thought Trent, as they followed the directions that the driver had given them. The hotel, when they found it, was not what most of them had expected. From the outside it looked like a row of individual houses. In fact Sebastian walked them right past it, and had it not been for an observant Rory at the rear, they would not have seen the sign at the entrance, set back slightly from the street.

It was different once again to the other hotels they had stayed in. They had arrived far earlier than normal for checking in to a hotel as a result of travelling on the overnight train, but their rooms were ready. They were next door to each other, all with a view out over the canal, but all unique. Jeff fell in love with the view of the city from the window at once, and whilst Nick unpacked, he sat and sketched it. He carried on doing so as Nick took a shower. He reluctantly placed his drawing to one side when Nick returned and told him to go and wash - but when he returned, he asked Nick to sit on the broad window ledge so that he could draw him into the sketch. Nick would never refuse such a request from Jeff, and when the others came to their room, ready to head out, they discovered Jeff, still clad only in the towel he had emerged from the shower in, just putting the final touches to the picture. As Jeff hurried to dress, they all admired his artwork. Then they headed out, their first destination the city's largest museum - the Rijksmuseum. Sebastian had planned their visit so that they would be able to see the best of the exhibits in an orderly fashion - the paintings by Rembrandt, particularly _The Night Watch_, and the Vermeers. At the same time, he had ensured that they didn't miss out on the other lesser exhibits.

The museum was busy, but they stuck together in a tight group and managed to make their way around, with Jeff to the front. They all knew that for him, being close to some of the most famous paintings in the world was a dream come true. He could only hope to be as skilled and as talented as them one day. He doubted that he ever would be as great as them, unlike Nick, who talked about the possibility of one day attending the opening of the Jeff Sterling collection in one of New York's most prestigious art galleries. He always corrected him - it would be the Sterling-Duval collection. On more than one occasion that day, Nick had to gently pull Jeff away from a painting - he was used to standing for hours in front of a picture as Jeff studied the brush strokes and the techniques - the others were not, and it was unfair on them. He made a vow to check the opening hours and bring his fiancé back for another look, just the two of them. He realised a long time ago that when Jeff was surrounded by art, he was at his happiest, and could forget the events of the past that still gave him the odd nightmare. Eventually, they left the paintings behind to move on to admire the collections of silver and porcelain in their own galleries. By the time they finally emerged, it was late in the afternoon, having stopped at the museum café for a spot of lunch.

They made their way back to the hotel, splitting into two groups as they did so. Nick and Jeff ended up walking slowly behind the other, as the cityscape was fascinating to Jeff, who was inspired to sketch the way that the buildings and streets were intersected with canals, the latter filled with small boats. He also suggested that they should consider hiring bicycles so that they would appear more like locals and less like tourists. He would never dream of riding a bike through the streets of New York, but here it did seem that two wheels were king. Nick agreed, but on the condition that they did not get a tandem this time. Once they got back to the hotel, Nick sat quietly by as Jeff sketched the exterior, identifying the window of their room after seeing Rory briefly in the window of the one he shared with Trent. People would slow down and stop to watch as Jeff's pencil created yet another brilliant piece. Nick quickly realised that as in Berlin, this was another city where tolerance of others was to the fore and prejudice was not seen. He did wonder if the past had shaped that. He also realised that for the first time in his life, he was in a monarchy - it did seem an alien concept to a mind brought up in a republic, but it seemed to work here, particularly as said monarch lived in an ordinary house and not a grand palace. He ended up so deep in thought that for once Jeff had to tap him on the shoulder and remind him that they should be getting ready for dinner. They returned to their room, hand in hand, not caring if people saw.

About an hour later they headed back out again, following Sebastian to a restaurant that he had chosen, that served only Dutch specialities. It would have been so easy to stick to their usual traditional fare, but they had vowed to try and eat local dishes when they could. The restaurant had several very large tables, and they found themselves seated at one that they shared with a group of local students. Like most of the young people that they had encountered in Europe so far, they all spoke good English, and they quickly took over, recommending the dishes that they should choose from the menu. Trent decided to ask them if they could teach him some very basic Dutch, and they agreed. He mastered some words and phrases quickly, and sitting alongside him, Rory picked up some too. The food when it arrived was delicious and substantial - the portions big enough that none of them could manage to clear their plates - but strangely enough, they all found that they had space for dessert. Whilst they were eating their slices of apple pie, the students left, having finished their meal. Trent wished them all _tot ziens_ and thanked them as they went. They had given them a good insight into life in the city.

Jeff had been engaged in quiet conversation with one young man in particular. He was also sitting their with his boyfriend, and when Jeff had shown him his engagement ring, he had quickly shown off his own. It was whilst they were discussing their respective fiancés that Jeff had mentioned that Nick loved cake. His new friend had told him that the best cake in Amsterdam was made at a café in the old town - he gave Jeff the address, and told him to ask for Maarten, and say that Pieter Van Daan had sent them for cake. It did seem strange to Jeff that he had been so specific, but he dismissed it as just something that happened in this city. He decided he would take Nick there, just the two of them. His fiancé was very fond of cake after all.

After their meal, which had been shockingly cheap, they took a stroll through the city, heading back in the general direction of the hotel. Sebastian lead the way with a look of such innocence on his face that they all should have been suspicious from the very start. It was only when Dave noticed the first scantily glad woman sitting in a shop window that they all twigged - he had walked them into the heart of the red light district. It seemed almost tragic to them as they walked past window after window filled with women, and indeed men, in a state of undress. There were boys that looked no older than any of them, wearing little more than their underwear…

"It's so sad Nicky. They all look so unhappy - those smiles are forced and there is nothing behind their eyes," said Jeff.

"Trust Sebastian to bring us here - I guess it is on the tourist trail but…it just feels wrong to be here. I feel like a need a shower just after walking through here. And you're right about the smiles - they look like the ones we all had under Hunter at Dalton…" replied Nick.

Rory was being held onto tightly by Trent, as if he thought that any moment now, somebody was going to appear and drag him off, forcing him to sit in a window. Even Dave looked uncomfortable, and not a little displeased with Sebastian. As soon as they could they made their way out of the area, back into the more pleasant parts of the city, but did so only after passing more poor souls. All Nick could think was that if Kurt had been here, he would have run a mile rather than walk through those streets. He would have been waiting somewhere to give Sebastian a good slap for even taking them near such a place afterwards. This was the second time he had done something that had made them all feel uncomfortable. Maybe when they got to Paris they could do something to play him at his own game. After all, none of them were totally innocent - who was in the age of the internet?

That night, Nick felt that he and Jeff deserved a treat. Their hotel room was provided with most of the things that were necessary - it was also easy to obtain candles from the concierge. Once the bath was run, and an unnecessarily large quantity of bubble bath had been used, they got in. For once they reversed their positions with Jeff cradling Nick in his arms for a change. Nick quickly came to realise why Jeff liked lying in his arms as his fiancé began to run his fingers gently through his damp hair, as he leaned back on his chest. "Don't think we are going to do this all the time. I'll still be the one that lies in your arms 90% of the time," Jeff whispered, as he observed the look of bliss on his face. He proceeded to bend down and kiss Nick on the forehead. After they had dried off, they sat in the soft bath robes that the hotel provided and ordered two hot chocolates from room service. They arrived, with whipped cream on the top, tasting every bit as good as those Sebastian was famed for. Not long after that, the two of them snuggled up together in bed. They had missed the warmth of each other's body last night in their bunk beds on the train. They fell asleep face to face, their limbs tangled up together, a smile on their faces.

Their second day in Amsterdam saw them pay a visit to two of the city's most significant buildings. Their first destination was the Van Gogh Museum. The whole story of the artist and the madness that had lead him to cut his ear off had intrigued both Trent and Sebastian since the day that it had been mentioned in their Art class in freshman year at Dalton. They were looking forward to seeing his work as much as Jeff. Once more they found their footsteps around the gallery guided by the plan that Sebastian had printed off on-line and had brought from New York. They spent time walking around the three floors of exhibits, lingering longer at each picture as there were far fewer visitors her than had been at the Rijksmuseum the day before. The fact that the gallery gave insights into the life of the man gave them all a greater understanding, more than they could ever hope to have been given from what they were taught at school - or not taught, in the case of Dave and Rory.

Their second destination was to a far smaller venue, again a museum dedicated to the life of one person that had resided in the city - Anne Frank's house. They wandered around the tiny rooms of the house, in which the Frank family had tried to hide from the Nazis - they had been successful for a long time, but in the end, as they all knew, they had failed. None of them could say that they were unmoved or even dry eyed by the time that they left. Worst affected was Sebastian, who was sobbing in the arms of Dave the moment that they stepped outside. This left them all concerned for him, and so they made their way to a café, bought coffee and tried to comfort him. In the end, once he had managed to stop the tears, he took a deep breath and began to explain why he felt so upset.

"It's Hunter and his dad. Every time I hear the Nazis mentioned, hear about the atrocities they committed towards so many people just because they were different and didn't fit their ideal, it reminds me of them. What they did, what they thought - I just think that if they had been around back in the 1930s…"

"I'd have been sent off, not to an orphanage, but to a camp of some kind. I guess you are right - if we had lived then, I would have ended up wearing a pink triangle and been sent off to a concentration camp - so would you Seb - probably along with Trent and Rory. Dave and Nick might have escaped as they were both able to 'play it straight' for so long…" said Jeff quietly.

"I'd have made them take me with you, Jeffie, no arguments. And you know that. I would never let anyone take you away from me," said Nick. "Thankfully, we live in a better world. It isn't perfect, not by any means - there are still too many places in which people are discriminated against because they are different, or do not conform to what society sees as normal. That is one of the reasons that I want to be a human rights lawyer, not a corporate one like my dad. I want to make a difference to the world that other people live in, to ensure that everyone can live the same kind of life that we do. To make sure that all the Hunters of this world do not win. So that our children can feel free to be themselves, all the time." He stopped, and realised that all of his friends were staring at him, apart from Jeff, who was just leaning on his shoulder, smiling broadly.

"And that, my darling Nicky," he said, "Is what I love about you the most. The fact that you care. Don't ever change." With that, he kissed him, as the others watched with smiles on their faces.

After they finished their coffee, and the sandwiches they had decided to order as it was lunchtime, they headed out again, Sebastian once again in the lead. It was appropriate that there next stop was at the Homomonument, where they again bowed their heads and thought about those who had not been as fortunate as they were. After that, they decided to split up - Nick wanted to take Jeff back to the Rijksmuseum, and so he opted out of Sebastian's plans for a trip to the diamond district, and a couple of historic churches. Trent and Rory decided to stick with him and Dave, knowing that Jeff and Nick would be spending all their time going from one painting to the next, standing there for some time whilst he studied each brush stroke. They agreed to meet up again before dinner in Trent and Rory's room. For both parties the afternoon was interesting - the diamond district was far more fascinating than they had anticipated, and the churches were beautiful. They ended up splitting up again after that, with Dave and Sebastian deciding to take a stroll through the area to the north of Centraal station, whilst both Trent and Rory just wanted to rest before heading out for dinner.

As for Nick and Jeff, their afternoon began much as had been predicted. Nick found a bench to sit on in the gallery as Jeff stood and viewed all of his favourite paintings again, but this time standing still and really looking at them, as he had been taught by the Art mistress at Dalton. This would be good preparation for college, as he knew that he would be judged not just on his own artistic abilities, but on his competence at studying the work of others. In the end though, he did not linger as long as Nick had anticipated. He had snatched a quick look at Sebastian's guidebook at lunch, and had found the coffeeshop that Pieter had recommended on the map, and had worked out which tram he and Nick needed to catch to go there. The latter was not expecting Jeff to say he was finished quite so soon, nor was he expecting to be told to follow him as he had a surprise for him. The tram took them to Centraal station - they caught sight of the others as they split up outside the station, but Jeff quickly hurried Nick away. It took no time at all to find the coffeeshop - and leaving Nick at a table, he headed up to the counter to order drinks. His luck was in as the waiter that served him wore a name tag that said Maarten. He ordered two hot chocolates, and then repeated the line that he was a friend of Pieter, and he was looking for some cake. The waiter smiled, and asked him how many people it was for. Jeff suddenly felt guilty that he had ignored their friends earlier, and so he asked if he could possibly have enough for two just now, and some to take back to their four friends. Maarten just smiled, and said he could arrange that, with a wink. Jeff returned to the table with the two hot chocolates and two pieces of cake. There would be a box with 6 more slices ready for him when they left. As Jeff had anticipated, Nick's face lit up when he saw the cake, and they both tucked in. Pieter had been right - it was some of the best cake they had ever tasted.

Just over an hour and a half later, Trent and Rory were sitting in their room, watching BBC television, when there was a knock on the door, followed by frantic giggling. It was Nick and Jeff, both looking flushed, and happy.

"Trent, Rory, we brought you cake. We went to have a hot chocolate, and Jeff ordered some cake, and it is really, really scrummy and so we got you some to have as well because it is like the best cake ever, so we got you some. And some for Sebastian and Dave but as they aren't here they will have to get their cake later. But you have to taste it now because it is so delicious. And I think there is more for me and Jeff and we might have it now because we can always go back and get some more and for you too because it is really lovely." Nick stopped and looked at Jeff, who was giggling at the television. He took the box from Jeff's hand and opened it, and took out two pieces of carefully wrapped cake, handing them to Trent. "I know that we are going for dinner soon, and you probably shouldn't eat cake because it will ruin your appetite but I say that's silly and if you eat it now and like it then we can get more. I'm going to eat mine now, so you should join me and eat yours too. Jeff, we are going to eat more cake right now." Jeff's face lit up and he hurried over to perch on the end of the bed next to Nick.

Trent and Rory were confused to say the least. Rory was well aware that Nick and cake had as much of a loving relationship as he had with Jeff, but neither of them had ever seen him so enthused. "I don't suppose it will completely ruin our appetite if we eat it now," said Rory.

"It might be for the best if we do anyway," said Trent, looking across at Nick, who was now feeding Jeff cake, the latter then returning the favour. "I have this horrible feeling that if we say no, they'll come over and try to feed us it."

They unwrapped their slices and bit into them. Almost at once, both could see exactly why Nick was so enthusiastic. It was very good cake - sweet, full of buttercream and chocolate - and a little something else that neither could quite identify. Their slices were soon demolished, leaving them to watch as Jeff licked traces of buttercream off Nick's fingers.

Sebastian and Dave were later than they had planned in getting back to the hotel and went straight to Trent and Rory's room. The first thing they heard when they got to the door was the sound of giggling, followed by laughter from two other voices. They knocked on the door, and Rory answered, looking slightly red about the face. On entering, they looked around to see that all four boys were flushed, and that Nick and Jeff seemed to be in the middle of a fit of the giggles - until they noticed them.

"Sebby! Sebby and Dave are here now Nicky! They can have their cake! Where is the cake? I took Nicky to a coffeeshop and we got cake, and it is really nice, so we got you some. Where is the cake, Nicky?"

"Do you know that you have really lovely fingers Jeffie? They are so talented, and they look so beautiful. And they taste lovely too." With that, Jeff started to blush and giggle.

"Coffeeshop," said Sebastian, turning to look at Trent. "He said he got this cake that he and Nick have eaten at a coffeeshop?"

"Yeah. And it is nice - Rory and I have eaten ours and I have to say, it is the best cake that I have ever tasted. Better even than the ones that Kurt used to make. Your slices are in that box on the table by the window. I know it's almost time for dinner, but it is very nice…"

Dave went towards the box to get it. The cake did indeed look very tasty. And one little bit couldn't do too much damage to his appetite for dinner. He brought the box over to Sebastian, and held it out to him.

"I'll pass, and I think you should too. Not because it will ruin your appetite, but because of what I think is in it. This is Amsterdam. He bought it at a coffeeshop…"

"I did. I had to ask specially for it, from a certain waiter, and had to tell him I was a friend of Pieter, one of the students we had dinner with last night," said Jeff. "It is so good that only a few people are allowed to have it."

"Ok, Dave," said Sebastian, "that confirms that you can't eat that cake. And if I show you this passage from the guidebook, you will see why…" He held out the guidebook to a confused Dave; after he had read the paragraph headed Coffeeshops, he put the box down, and turned to look at the other boys. Trent and Rory looked worried - Nick and Jeff were just giggling at a pencil.

"Ok, so let me spell it out to you," said Sebastian, in a tone which Trent realised was similar to the one that Wes had used when he was unhappy about something. "This is one of the few places in Europe where you can go into a coffeeshop and order a little extra. Technically, the cake that you have eaten isn't permitted. Jeff, when you've quite finished laughing at the curtains, did you get a name for the kind of cake? And was it Spacecake?"

Jeff smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that was what he called it. Said that it was special and he kept it for select people. It was so nice of him to give us so much. And if you and Dave don't want yours, then we can share it with Trent and Rory."

"Actually I don't think so. Because you two are high enough already - and they soon will be. It is a cake made with cannabis…."

Trent and Rory immediately looked horrified - and then Rory looked at Trent's face and giggled involuntarily. That set Trent off - then he stopped as he realised why he was laughing. Nick and Jeff had found the whole thing hilarious, and were giggling more than ever. In this situation, Sebastian realised he needed help…


	9. Amsterdam Part Two

**Amsterdam Part Two**

Wes had just sat down for lunch when the call came, the name Sebastian flashing up on the screen, and instantly setting off alarm bells in his head. Worst of all, he wasn't at home, but sitting with Santana and Sam in their loft across the landing. He answered the phone quietly, and listened to the first few words - "Wes, we have a situation." He immediately tried to think exactly where the boys were at that moment, and how close they would be to an embassy. If the police were involved, he knew people that could intervene, and he also knew how to wire cash for bail payments. He was almost relieved when Sebastian told him what had happened. The concerned look on his face which had startled both Sam and Santana into silence was replaced by a smile - in fact, the more stressed Sebastian sounded, the more he had to control his urge to laugh. "I think that the best thing you could do just now is let me see how bad it is - can you get on Skype and make a video call?" When he agreed, Wes dashed back over the landing to get to his laptop, closely followed by a curious Sam and Santana. He knew that he shouldn't let them watch, but he was slightly scared of what Santana might do if he tried to keep her out…

The first thing he saw on the screen was a harried looking Sebastian - but all he could hear was laughter. Then Sebastian vanished to be replaced by a shot of Nick and Jeff who were having an in depth conversation about how groovy the curtains were. Wes had to stifle a laugh as they began to discuss each bit of the pattern, and how the colours reminded them of things they had seen. The focus shifted to Trent and Rory who were laughing uncontrollably at nothing. Then there was a thud, and both boys started to squeal with laughter, the camera spinning back round to reveal that Nick had fallen off a chair whilst trying to lick the curtains, and Jeff had completely missed him as he tried to catch him, and had ended up lying on top of him. By now, Sam was laughing too, and Santana was smiling so broadly that Wes was worried. She then turned to him and said "Amsterdam isn't it? They're high as kites - and by my reckoning, it wasn't deliberate?" Wes nodded as he listened to Jeff asking Nick if the blue bits on the curtains had tasted like blueberries. Suddenly Sebastian reappeared and saw that Wes wasn't alone for the first time.

"Don't worry, they will not tell anyone about this - how did it happen though? I'm assuming that it wasn't an intentional thing?"

"Jeff wanted to buy Nick cake - we had dinner last night at a restaurant where you have to share big tables, and we ended up next to a group of students. Jeff told one of them that Nick loved cake, and he recommended the best place for cake in the city. Only we weren't talking Chocolate Fudge here - they had even got slices for me and Dave, but I twigged before we ate ours - but given what is going on now, I almost wish I hadn't. I guess I can forget about taking them out for dinner…"

Wes nodded in agreement. "Order takeout, but I'd get a lot - they are giggly just now, but they'll ended up with the munchies soon enough. I think your just going to have to let it wear off. Just tell them I know, and that I will want to speak to them about ordering cake recommended by others. Enjoy your evening Seb…" He finished with a smirk at his harassed friend - he could hear Dave in the background telling someone to stop licking his hand - and he hung up. He turned to Sam and Santana, and burst out laughing. The three of them ended up laughing for a long time.

Sebastian was left with no other option than to call the Indonesian restaurant that he had made a reservation at to cancel, due to illness - in a moment of inspiration, he asked if they delivered. They did, and after ordering a selection of dishes, he turned his attention back to the drug induced chaos that was still reigning in the room. Trent had stopped licking Dave's hands, mainly because Rory had started to cry because he never licked his hands. He was certainly making up for that now. Nick and Jeff were now engrossed with a shopping channel on the television, and it was fortunate that they didn't have their phones with them, otherwise they would have been ordering a heck of a lot of gadgets. He turned to look at Dave, whose face was a strange mixture of angry and amused, and said "Dinner is on its way. I hate to say this, but I think that this is going to be a long night. And heaven help us when it wears off and they start to get firstly maudlin and then guilty. Trent will be horrified; Rory will fear Burt finding out and losing his job; Jeff is going to blame himself and cry, which means that Nick will cry. Plus there's also the fact that Wes knows. I should have asked the restaurant if they could send a bottle of bourbon…"

Wes was proved right when the food arrived - it was no sooner opened than a human plague of locusts descended upon it. Sebastian and Dave struggled to get any at first, and then could only watch as Jeff fed Nick tiny spring rolls, but only after he had stared at each one for several minutes. The food seemed to have some effect in reducing the high that they were in, and not long after they had finished the meal, Rory seemed almost back to normal. Nick and Jeff were still under the influence, and still seemed engrossed in little things that would otherwise pass by without notice. It was only when they started to discuss the deep intellectual meanings of the back catalogue of the Spice Girls that it all got a little too much for Sebastian, who had to run into the bathroom to scream in frustration. They did of course hear him, and that set them giggling again. Trent had by this time fallen asleep, Rory lying contentedly at his side, curled into his body. On leaving the bathroom, Sebastian, with help from Dave, got Nick and Jeff back to their room, and left them lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling, and marvelling at the patterns that the bright moonlight outside was making there as it reflected of the canal water. They would fall asleep whilst doing so. As for the two boys who had not eaten the cake, they retired to bed with an Advil each.

The next morning Nick woke up with a slight headache, a dry mouth and the feeling that something bad had happened. This seemed to be confirmed by the fact that he was lying on top of the covers, fully dressed - his hair was sticking up all over the place, and Jeff - he was nowhere to be seen. He could only be in one place though - there was an indentation on the bed next to him and it was warm. He found him in the bathroom, slumped on the floor, his eyes red and damp, and looking every bit as dishevelled as he was.

"What's wrong Jeffie? Why are you crying?" Nick asked as he dropped down next to him.

"I made a big mistake, and you got caught up in it. Then Trent and Rory got pulled in too…" said Jeff quietly. "Don't you remember? I bought you cake…"

It hit Nick like a ton of bricks then. They had eaten cake. Special cake. Jeff had been trying to do something nice for him and had instead inadvertently fed him cannabis. They had then proceeded to feed it to the other two. He also had the distinct feeling that he had been licking the curtains… He groaned, and turned to Jeff. "I had forgotten to be honest - was it bad?" Jeff nodded. "I was licking the curtains wasn't I? And we were giggling at everything. And I think Trent was licking Dave at one point…"

"All true Nicky. Worst of all, I think that Sebastian ended up calling Wes on skype, so he knows what I did. He is going to be so disappointed in me…" said Jeff miserably.

"Ok, less of that. You were trying to be nice to me and it went wrong. You didn't know what was in the cake - that Pieter guy did, and he never said. So we made total fools of ourselves and Wes knows. At least we were in the safety of a hotel room and not out somewhere. The good thing is, Wes will never tell anyone. Neither will Sebastian and Dave, and Trent and Rory will be mortified. Between you and me, it was fun most of the time, and probably 90% of the tourists our age that come here take it. I am not angry with you, and if anyone else is, then they will have me to deal with." He bent over and kissed Jeff, then wrinkled his nose. "We need a bath and clean clothes. It's still early, so we can relax in the water for a while before we have to face the music…"

In the room next door, Trent had had a similar conversation with Rory about an hour before, managing to stop him calling Burt up to offer his resignation in the light of the fact that he had taken drugs. It had been a one off, a mistake - and it hadn't been that bad. "After all, you didn't lick Dave. You kept yourself in far better check than me. In fact, the only person you wanted was me. And I will lick you anytime you want me to," said Trent with a wink. Rory suddenly recalled what he had said the night before and blushed. It was just before 6am, so he agreed not to call Burt if they could call Wes to apologise instead. They did, catching the Warbler as he was about to head for bed.

"Wes, I am so, so, so sorry. I should have had more sense and realised what was going on when Jeff said it was from a coffeeshop. I'm as so embarrassed, and I have let you and everyone else down. Please don't tell anyone," said Trent when he answered.

"I wouldn't dream of telling anyone, my young Robin. You and Linnet did nothing wrong - you thought you were eating an innocent bit of cake. If I had been there, then I might have eaten it too. Your secret is safe with me…and Sam. And Santana…" As Trent groaned on the other end of the line, Wes explained how they had happened to be there when Sebastian had made the Skype call. "Just promise me, no more cake, and tell Niff I want to speak to them too, but only to see they are alright. Because we know Jeff, and he will blame himself, and he mustn't. Now, it's time for me to go to bed, and time for you to wake up and enjoy your last day in Amsterdam." They said their goodbyes, and Wes went off to bed, still smiling at the thought of Nick licking the curtains…

At eight, Nick and Jeff, washed and changed into fresh clothes, left their room to head downstairs for breakfast, and bumped into Trent and Rory as they emerged from their room next door. There was an awkward moment of silence, before Trent broke it by saying "I've spoken to Wes - he hopes you two are alright, and basically said that we should just chalk it up to experience. After all, the way I see it, we are only going to be young once, and sometimes you just have to try new experiences - and now we all know that with the exception of Rory, cannabis makes us giggle and lick things…" He smiled at Jeff, and gave him a look which said all is forgiven without saying the words. Nick knew this and mouthed the words "Thanks" to the other two from his spot behind Jeff. "So, after breakfast, let's stick to the clichés about Amsterdam. We've seen the Red Light District, we've inadvertently taken the drugs, so now we need tulips, clogs and windmills. I don't know if there is anything like that on Sebastian's itinerary, but we will just have to add it."

"And if we find a shop that sells clogs, we can buy a pair for Brittany. None of the others would dream of wearing them, but she would love them, I'm sure," said Rory.

With determination, they went down to breakfast to find Sebastian and Dave already sitting there. The latter flinched when Trent stuck his tongue out as he walked past, soliciting a guffaw from Jeff. Sebastian looked deadly serious through, and motioned them all to sit, his arms folded across his chest. "So, last night…was actually more fun than I have had in a long time. Watching your stoned antics was at the time terrible, but now, looking back, it was so funny," he said, his frown turning into his trademark smirk. "Though I am kind of upset that none of you wanted to lick me…" He had no sooner finished his sentence than Nick, who was sitting on his right, lent forward and licked his jaw line. Sebastian shuddered involuntarily and turned crimson.

"Hmm, interesting. If Kurt was here, he'd probably say you taste of Craigslist…"

The rest of the table burst out laughing, and Sebastian, shaking his head, joined in. He was sure he could hear Blaine and Kurt laughing too. Last night, they had made a mistake, and he could tell they were sorry about it. He could never hold anything against any of them - they were his best friends. Though if Nick ever licked his face again, he would not be best pleased…

Sebastian had not made many plans for that day, as it happened. He listened to what the others had to say on their desires for that day, and he quickly referred to the guidebook, finding the exact place they needed to go. They left the hotel and headed first to the Bloemenmarkt, where they quickly found an entire square full of tulips, of every shade and colour. They walked around, admiring the show of flowers, with the exception of Jeff, who naturally brought out his sketch book and drew the scene in front of him. If they had been staying at the city longer, then they would have bought half of the flowers on display. Then it was time to head on to their next destination, which was a 40 minute bus ride away from the city. Sebastian alone knew exactly where they were heading, but he had promised them it would fulfil their expectations for the trip.

The first thing they noticed when the bus arrived at Zaanse Schans were the windmills, their sails turning in the gentle breeze. The very fact that there were more than one made for the greatest smiles from everyone. "So," said Sebastian, "we have your windmills, and I believe there is a clog factory somewhere - so no doubt you can buy some if you want them - though I will have to point out that Wes would probably kill you two if you start running around the loft in wooden shoes," the latter comment being aimed at Nick and Jeff.

"We're buying them for Brittany," said Jeff with a smile. "I sent a text to Santana, who agreed that she will love them, and sent us her shoe size. I think that Rachel might end up killing her if she runs about in them too much though."

They spent most of the day at the site, visiting not only the windmills and the clog factory, but also the cheese maker, the liqueur distillery and the chocolate maker. Their final destination was the goldsmiths workshop, which was full not only of gold and diamonds, but also delft blue decorated goods. On discovering that the latter could be mailed anywhere in the world, Jeff decided to send a gift to his mother, and his mom; Nick followed his example. As they headed back to the city on the bus, clutching bags full of cheese and chocolate, not to mention a pair of highly decorated clogs for Brittany, they all agreed that it had been the perfect way to spend their last day in the city.

That evening they made their way to another restaurant that had been recommended in all the guidebooks that Sebastian had read. It was a charming old school bar that served some of the best beer they had ever tasted, and more importantly, had a varied menu. They were treated to an impromptu concert from a group of musicians that had just come from the nearby concert hall, and joined in with the English words on a few of the songs that people played that they knew. Then it was back for the last time to the hotel. 'All in all,' thought Jeff, as he snuggled beside Nick on the tram, 'I like this city. Ok, so I made a mistake and ended up buying something I shouldn't have. The fact is that it is not huge, the buildings are on a human scale, and things happen at a slower pace. People go around by bike and boat - or tram. Everyone is friendly. We have to come back someday - stay for a while. There is so much I want to draw.' He sighed, as he thought of the next day, when they would have to go. Still, it was on to Paris…and more adventure.


	10. Paris Part One

**Paris Part One**

The next day dawned slightly cloudy for the first time that they had been in Europe, but that did not dampen their spirits. They enjoyed a leisurely breakfast and then checked out of the hotel, taking the tram back to Centraal station. Nick had popped out quickly to post Brittany's clogs back to New York - they were heavy, and conscious of the baggage charges on their flight home, they had decided it would be cheaper to mail them to the loft, addressed to themselves. The station was busy, but they quickly found the correct platform for the Thalys express to Paris, a journey which would take just over 3 hours. The train was modern and comfortable, and lunch would be served to them at their seats - when booking the train, Nick had discovered that 1st class seats were only a few dollars more expensive, and that given they would get a free lunch, it would actually work out cheaper. As with all their journeys so far, the train left on time, and after a brief stop at the airport, was soon building up towards its top speed of 300km per hour. They had all travelled by train at home, and the speeds in Europe were far greater - yet the train journey was also smoother. They stopped briefly in Brussels, technically meaning that they had now arrived in their fifth country. Technically they could not say they had visited it, merely passed through. Then it was on again, into France and their final destination, the Gare du Nord in Paris.

For Sebastian, arriving back in Paris felt like coming home in many ways. He had lived in the city for just over a year, and only 10 months ago he had come to the city, one deserted due to the summer holidays, to pay a visit to an old friend. That same old friend was waiting at the station to meet him and his friends. He had had a long chat with Dave before he had got in contact with François, not wanting to cause any tension between them. After all, he was not just a friend - he and Sebastian knew each other in the biblical fashion. He had been quite prepared for Dave to say no, he wasn't comfortable with the idea of them meeting up. He had been slightly surprised when Dave had said that it wasn't an issue. He had a past too, one of which he wasn't entirely proud - as he put it, whilst Seb had been up to no good in Paris, he had been in the closet and knocking seven bells out of Kurt. He had also had a number of partners before Sebastian, and several were still friends. With this assurance, Sebastian had E-mailed François to say he was coming with his friends, and it would be nice to meet up. He hadn't expected his friend to arrange to take several days off work so that he could join them and show them round the city. Nor had he expected him to offer them the use of his parents apartment. It turned out they were away the same weekend, and that meant he had three bedrooms he could put at their disposal. As Sebastian recalled, the flat was central and very well appointed, and after another consultation with the guys, they had agreed to it. They told him it would be good as it would save them money - secretly, they hoped to be able to get gossip on their friends days as Guillaume Smythe.

The first surprise for them all came on the concourse of the Gare du Nord. Sebastian was looking out for his friend from the moment he alighted from the train, knowing exactly where he had asked him to wait. The others could only follow him through the light but crowded station, echoing to the sound of tannoy announcements in French, which Dave could partially understand - languages had never been his strong point at McKinley, but Sebastian had been coaching him prior to their trip. Then there was a sudden cry of "Guillaume!" and the sound of feet running towards them. Sebastian ran forward to greet Francois, whilst the others stopped, and stared. In all the times that he had talked about his life in Paris, he had never once shown them any photographs of his friends, nor had he described them. Now they could see why. François Girard was the spitting image of Blaine. The dark hair, gelled into place, but showing traces of curls; the honey coloured eyes; the only difference was that he had much paler skin, almost as pale as Kurt's had been. In terms of height and build, it was all Blaine.

"Now that explains a heck of a lot," said Trent. "No wonder he went after Blaine from the moment that he saw him at Dalton that first time. He was seeing François, his friend, and it just clicked…"

"It does kind of tell us why he acted the way he did," agreed Nick. "If he hadn't been caught, he'd have stayed in Paris. He was happy here, even if he was acting like a… It must have been hard to have to come back to the States, to a cold father and his new girlfriend, to be shipped off to board at Dalton. Then in walks a boy that to all intents and purposes resembles his best friend in Paris…"

"Do you think that somewhere back in time, there is a family connection between the Anderson family and the Girards? Because they are too similar for there not to be, in my opinion," mused Jeff out loud.

Then they had to stop as Sebastian brought him across to introduce them all to the young man that he described as his brother. "Non, more like, partner in crime," François said with a smile. He embraced them all with a hug and a kiss on the cheek in turn. First up were Nick and Jeff, who were introduced as my two roommates, and best friends. François needed to see their engagement rings, and lamented that whilst it was currently legal for gay couples to marry in France, there were disquieting rumours that it might not be for long if some politicians had their way. Then it was the turn of Trent and Rory, who were introduced as the moral man of Dalton and his young Irishman - that latter earned Sebastian a glare from Trent. François shook his head. "He was never the greatest with words; Guillaume was always more for action…" He followed this with a wink that made Rory blush, and Nick and Jeff laugh out loud. Then finally Sebastian turned to Dave and put an arm around him.

"And this is my boyfriend Dave. The man that I hope will let me call him husband one day. He is the one for me - now I have him, I don't need anyone else. I'm a reformed character, and it's all thanks to these guys, particularly Dave." For a moment, Nick thought that Dave was going to cry at Sebastian's sudden declaration of love, especially the use of the word husband. There had been a time, not so long ago, that they would all have said that he would never be the type to settle down - now it seemed, everything had changed, and for the better.

"Ah, finally I get to meet the man that has tamed Guillaume Smythe, and returned him to normality in the form of Sebastian. You are, mon ami, the best thing that could have happened to this reprobate. I salute you. I just wish he could have found you in less tragic circumstances than he did…" There was a moment of silence, as they all thought of the boys missing from their world. Sensing the change in the atmosphere, François spoke again. "Right, time to get you to my place, your home for the next few days. Sebastian, you no doubt recall the way to the Metro - take the lead and I will bring up the rear - onward my friend to Victor Hugo!"

After initially wondering why they were making their way to a well known French author, the mystery was cleared up when Jeff spotted the station name on the Metro map. The trains were small, but efficient; they had to make one change on the way, but soon they were leaving the Metro and stepping out onto the streets of the 16th arrondissement, passing through the streets until François opened the door to a block, shouting a greeting to the concierge as he passed, and guiding them up a wide staircase to the top floor. There was an elevator, but they all passed, as it looked far too rickety to be safe for 7 young men and a pile of luggage. The climb was exhausting, but then they were outside the double doors that gave entry to their home for the next few days, which François opened with a flourish, ushering them all inside. It was everything that they had imagined it to be and more. The décor was in the traditional style - all the original features in place from the elegant door handles to the mouldings on the ceiling. The floors were of the most perfect parquet, the furniture a mixture of modern and antique. They were shown to their rooms - except for Sebastian and Dave, the former simply being told that he was in the room he used to stay in back in the day.

If they had thought the hallway was straight out of a style magazine, nothing could have prepared them for the bedrooms. They were simple and yet elegance made real. The en suite bathrooms large, with baths that made Nick and Jeff's hearts light up. The only thing that they did not have was a view to die for - there was no sign of the Eiffel Tower, just another row of apartment buildings across the boulevard. They made themselves at home, took advantage of the facilities and then made their way to the drawing room, where coffee and cake awaited them - delicate patisserie of all kinds. François had arranged for them to have their dinner in a little bistro that he knew a couple of streets away, but first of all he would take them out to see a little bit of Paris. This involved taking a stroll up the busy Avenue Victor Hugo to the Etoile, where they came across the first of the great Parisian landmarks, the Arc de Triomphe. François had been warned by Sebastian about Jeff's drawing and so he had arranged for it, giving the others a lesson in the history of the structure whilst Jeff's pencil moved across the paper. The traffic around the wide open place had the others mesmerized in any case, the sound of horns and the roaring of engines as the motorists jostled for position being both thrilling and terrifying. 'You wouldn't want to try and ride a bicycle here,' thought Nick, as he watched over Jeff's shoulder as he perfected yet another sketch.

They then took a stroll down the first part of the Champs-Élysées, one of the best known streets in the world, lined with the kind of chic stores that they had expected, alongside the premises of the doyens of haute couture. They became aware that they had two additional companions bringing up the rear as Kurt gasped at each name he saw - looking back over their shoulders, they could imagine his reflection in each and every window as he gazed in admiration at each high fashion creation, Blaine by his side, not quite getting it but happy because Kurt was. Then they turned off and cut through the network of side streets, crossing the wider avenues, back in the direction of the bistro. It was still early, and they were amongst the first to be seated that evening. Once inside, Sebastian remembered having been there before in his misspent youth, and the proprietor also recalled him, if her greeting was anything to go by. They ordered, and steered clear of the pitfalls that can befall the unprepared, Sebastian gently telling Dave that he would not enjoy the Steak Tartare, as it was served a tad rare for his liking. He himself did order Escargots, which earned him some looks from his friends - but when Trent was brave enough to try one, he had to admit that they were quite delicious. The meal was accompanied by wine, as was traditional. Once they had finished, François steered them in the direction of the Metro, and they found themselves on their way to the most famous of all the buildings in the city - the Eiffel Tower. They got their first glimpse as the train rattled out of the tunnel and onto a bridge over the river Seine, the sight causing Jeff to gasp in delight. No sooner had they crossed the river than they were alighting from the train at the high level station of Bir Hakeim, following their leader towards the structure. They all stopped again as François gave them a talk about the history, and Jeff drew. Then they joined the back of the short queue to take the elevator up to the top. The view was simply breathtaking, the city beginning to light up as dusk fell. Nick allowed himself to be pulled into Jeff's arms and just be held, much as he had in February, when they had visited the Empire State building for the first time, during the trial. They called Paris the city of romance, and he could see why. He had seen only a tiny part of it, and apart from the terrifying traffic, it was magnificent. Standing here, wrapped tightly in the arms of his fiancé, Nick felt happiness of a sort he had never experienced before Jeff had come into his life. He never wanted that to change.

The next morning, Nick woke early in the old brass bedstead in what must have been the master bedroom in normal circumstances. Beside him, Jeff lay fast asleep, his breathing even. They had come home from the Eiffel Tower and after their usual bath, had retired to bed. They had heard Sebastian talking to François in the drawing room, Dave joining in every so often. Across the hallway, Trent and Rory had also headed to bed early. Nick crept out of the bed quietly, and padded down the hall to the kitchen to start on some breakfast, and discovered that he had been beaten to it. A shirtless François was stood there, making coffee, with a bag of fresh croissants on the countertop. He was smoking, something which startled Nick - ok, so he had known a couple of Warblers in his time that did so, but that was very covertly - he shuddered as he remembered how Wes had reacted the one time he caught Ethan just before a rehearsal. Ethan had stopped that day. Nick was embarrassed to admit that there was something about the François he saw before him - shirtless, hair tousled, smoking a Gauloise, that made him quiver.

"Bonjour, Nick! I hope that you slept well? My apologies for the cigarette - I am trying to give up, but first thing in the morning, I still crave one. It is a fine day. There will be coffee shortly, and the croissants are fresh from the boulangerie. They are still warm. Take one. Is Jeff awake, or is he still tired after yesterday?"

"He's still asleep, but if I know him, not for long. Actually, I'm glad to get you alone for a moment. Sebastian has been playing tricks on the rest of us since we got to Berlin. He is far more experienced than the rest of us, and he forgets that certain things cause us to blush. Like the Erotic Museum; and the nudist beach he made us walk onto, all unsuspecting. Then in Amsterdam…"

"He took you to the Red Light District? I have been there myself with my brother and his friends. It made me feel sad. I take it that you felt uncomfortable - all of you, even Dave?"

"Yeah, even Dave. So, now I want to get our own back. We know all about what he got up to when he lived here - and you for that matter. We know all about the bar with the special dress code. It would be terrible if he took Dave out tonight, and you promised to take care of us, and he found out that you had got us drunk and taken us there, wouldn't it…?"

François laughed. "You are quite evil under that pretty exterior, Nick. But I agree, he would be most distressed if he thought I had done that. Upset enough to rush across town and risk returning there himself to save you from a room full of naked Parisians. I think that something can be arranged - there is a café across the street from the club where we can watch…" He stubbed out his cigarette and threw the stub out of the window, just as the sound of footsteps came from the hallway. The door opened and Trent appeared - he froze momentarily, and then came in.

"Operation Payback is a go, Trent," said Nick. "Let Rory know. Thanks François."

"Pas de problème, Nick. He was always playing jokes on me when he lived here. Time for my payback, I think." He excused himself, and left the room.

Nick smiled at Trent. "He's a good guy, and - I'm only saying this because I think you think the same…"

"Hot?" said Trent, in a whisper.

"Smoking," said Nick. "I won't tell Rory, if you don't tell Jeff… Then again, maybe they would wholeheartedly agree if they saw him like that too…"

Breakfast was a leisurely meal, with the fresh croissants, and pain au chocolat. Rory and Jeff had joined Trent and Nick in the kitchen not long after they had finished talking - Nick had begun to make some scrambled eggs when François returned to the room, still shirtless. Jeff and Rory both went silent, as he grabbed his jacket and headed out to his bedroom again. They were still staring at the table when Dave walked in and said "Ok, so he is hot!" and they all burst out laughing.

Their first destination that day was the Louvre, were a friend of François would help them out and let them skip the line to see the Mona Lisa. It was a lot smaller than they had all imagined - but it was still probably the most famous painting in the world, and now they could say that they had seen it. They strolled amongst the other artworks in their couples, with François accompanying Dave and Sebastian, encouraging the latter to take Dave out for an intimate dinner that evening. He was doing a good job of it, and Dave was playing his part too, almost begging for him to do so. He was fully aware of Nick's plan, and knew what his part was. They met up again under the glass pyramid - Nick and Jeff had arrived first, and the latter was drawing the view he could see above him. They took a late lunch, buying some bread, cooked meats and cheese, then headed into the gardens of the Palais Royal for an impromptu picnic. Once again Jeff began to sketch after he had eaten, the others wandering around the buildings. That was how Nick came across a tiny shop full of music boxes, each one playing a different tune. He managed to attract the attention of Trent and Rory, and between them they chose several as gifts for Rachel, Santana, Elspeth, Grace and Carole. Rory went quiet all of a sudden and pointed to one on the top shelf. A little blond boy with an easel was standing next to a dark haired boy - like the puppets in Prague, this was almost spooky. He handed it to Nick, who turned it on - and heard the strains of _True Love_ playing. He had to buy it, and swore the other two to secrecy - this would be a gift for their wedding day. As they left the shop to keep Jeff away, he noticed that behind it there had been another music box with two boys that resembled Trent and Rory in appearance. As the shopkeeper boxed up the first one, he switched on the second to hear the tune _When Irish eyes are smiling…_ He laughed and asked her to box it up as well. He would present it to the two boys once they were back in the States.

They headed on again, Nick now carrying a bag full of boxes, all of them gift wrapped for free by the lady in the shop - that would help to keep Jeff's eyes off. They were heading to Notre Dame, sat on the island in the middle of the Seine. They wandered quietly round the dark cathedral, cool after the growing heat of the afternoon. They were again aware that three angels were following them around - it wasn't often that they saw Finn, as he was usually busy with his work, but today he was standing in as much awe as the rest of them. François lit a candle and said a quiet prayer - he had been brought up in a strict Roman Catholic household, and his faith still meant something to him. Rory was reluctant to follow, then remembered his nun from the airport all those months ago, and lit one for her sake. She had been right after all. After the cathedral, they headed off to the Galeries Lafayette, to browse in the food hall. They had been followed - as they walked past the extensive scarf department, they all distinctly heard Kurt squealing in delight, then arguing with Finn and Blaine as they dragged him to the food hall. Having purchased a number of items, they headed back on the Metro for a rest before their evening activities.

It hadn't taken much persuasion on the part of François to convince Sebastian that he should take Dave out for a meal for two that evening. Once he had agreed, a quick phone call was made and a table reserved in one of the best restaurants in town. It was in a part of the city that Sebastian knew from his time there, and so he recalled the Metro station that was closest. As for the others, they made it clear that they would eat in the apartment, and then see what the evening held for them - Sebastian did feel a little guilty at leaving them alone, but François promised that he would take care of them - he would cook something traditional for them, and then maybe take them out for a stroll - it would be up to them and how they felt. Although their table was not reserved until 8.30, Dave talked Sebastian into leaving well in advance, saying that as it was a nice evening, he could show him some of his old haunts before they went to the restaurant. "I suppose…there were some streets I liked for their architecture and the array of little shops - I could take you there and we could just pass the time. Come on, before I change my mind." With that they left, but as Dave walked out the door, he turned and winked conspiratorially at Nick. Operation Wind Up Seb was officially under way.

After an excellent meal, the others left the apartment and headed to the Metro, to cross town to the station nearest what they all referred to as Sebastian's bar. They arrived just before 9, and took up their seats inside the café across the street. They ordered coffee, and watched as a small stream of people headed through the narrow door of the bar. There seemed to be an eclectic mix of people heading in, some as young as them, others far older. They could all imagine the first time an 'innocent' Sebastian was brought here by his three new friends. They waited until they got the text message from Dave before they acted - a short, sweet "Just got dessert - time to do it." They all watched as François dialled a number, and sat, hands over their mouths to stop themselves laughing and spoiling things.

"Ello, Sebastian. I just wanted to let you know that the boys and I have gone out, and we might not be back until late. They had a few glasses of wine, and wanted to go out and party. They kept asking about good clubs and bars, and then Trent, he asked about our old haunt." There was a pause as Sebastian obviously asked a question on the other end. "We all used to enjoy it in the day, and they kept asking what it was like, so I said I would take them…" This time they could all hear Sebastian's scream "You said what!?" on the other end. "It was there idea - I asked if they were sure, and they said they were - anyway, we are there now, just about to go in, and I thought I should tell you we won't be back until late, and so you will need to get home by 11 so the concierge can let you in." There was a stream of invective on the other end of the phone. "Actually, you should come and join us - relive the old days. Anyway, we are inside, about to get changed - young Jeff had his shirt off before we got in the door. I have to go, à bientôt Sebastian!" He hung up, but not before there was another stream of foul language on the other end. "He is coming, and is apparently going to make me regret that I was born…"

"He is probably going to kill all of us," said Rory, in such a serious tone that the other three burst out laughing.

Across town, Sebastian was dragging Dave out of the restaurant. Dave had only heard a little of the conversation, but as it had gone on, Sebastian's face had got paler and paler, and his language had got more and more abusive. Now, as they dashed down the street, his boyfriend was still mouthing off to the world in general. "I trusted him, the little… If he hurts any of them, I swear to God that I will cut his balls off. I don't believe for one moment that Trent would seriously want to go to that kind of bar - in fact, none of them would ever want to go there. They are too decent, too fine - they're not like me. If he corrupts them - I will never forgive myself. And Wes will never forgive me. None of them will - even Santana would say that it had gone too far. Dave, I apologise, but I might have to drag you into the depths with me. I really don't want to, I'd far rather you stayed outside, but I might need your strength…"

"Sebastian, I have no idea what you are talking about, or where we are going - all I know is that I was dragged out of a restaurant after François called…."

"He is taking them, correction he has taken them, to my bar. You know, the one I was arrested in. The naked one…" he hissed out. Dave managed to look suitably horrified as Sebastian pulled him into the Metro, and onto a train. "This is all my fault, Dave. My past has come back to haunt me again. I can't bear to think about poor, innocent Niff and Trory in that place. It really is Friday the 13th - it's a nightmare…" To Dave's horror, Sebastian burst into tears, sobs racking his body. Maybe this joke had gone too far, and he should just tell him the truth. Before he could even tell him, he was being taken off the train and dragged up the stairs to the street - he could only follow in his wake as he pushed his way through the crowds.

They saw him coming a mile off, his tall figure hurtling along the street. They only had to take one look to know that they had gone too far. His face was grief stricken, his eyes bright red and puffy. Tear tracks marked his face. Nick looked at Jeff, and the two of them jumped up and ran out the door, the others only a moment behind them. They intercepted him just as he was about to charge through the door. He took one look at them, and collapsed to the ground in a dead faint.

When Sebastian came round, he was in the café, sat between Dave and Trent, with the others looking on. He realised that they had all been crying at once. He couldn't remember what had happened at first, and then he looked at François and it all came back. Before he could speak, Nick did. "We never went in. It was a joke, to pay you back for the Erotic Museum, the nudist beach, the Red Light District. But it wasn't fair of us to do that to you. And we are so sorry. It was all our idea. François just went along with it. We didn't mean to upset you so much…but if it is any consolation, now we all know just how much you care about us - and the feeling is mutual…"

There was a part of Sebastian that wanted to get mad, to scream at them for scaring him, but then he noticed a figure in the corner - Blaine. Looking at him as if to say 'You did kind of deserve that - you knew that they would feel uncomfortable at all the places you took them to, but did it anyway. Their revenge, it went too far, but time to call it quits for all your sakes.' "It's ok Nick. I understand why you did it. And I forgive you, even you François - though if you pull a stunt like that again, I will cut them off. So, what now - the night is still relatively young. Who fancies a drink? I know a bar nearby…" He gave them a wink, and they all burst out laughing.

"Actually, I do know a nice bar near here were we can go for a quick drink," said François, "and there is no dress code." With a quick nod, they all agreed to it, and headed off through the streets, back towards the Metro. The bar was up a side street, just a few feet from the station. They entered, and made their way up to the bar. As they got there, the two barmen, who had been talking to each other, looked in their direction. Sebastian froze, then turned to François, who just smiled.

"Guillaume?" said the taller of the two barmen. "Is that really you?"

"Yeah, I'm back - with my boyfriend and my four best mates. Guys, I'd like you to meet two of the three rascals that changed my life - François' brother Luke, and my good friend Jean-Marc." Both men had come out from behind the bar - closer at hand, it was obvious that the shorter of the two was related to François, both sharing the same hair, though his was cut far shorter. They pulled Sebastian into a tight embrace, then remembering themselves, stepped back and allowed him to introduce all of them individually. Drinks were brought from the bar, and as they were the only people in the bar, apart from one young couple, they joined them at a table. It turned out that after leaving university, both young men had been at a loose end. Then had come the shock of Jean-Marc's diagnosis, which had ended their promiscuous ways once and for all. They had managed to identify the guy that had given him HIV - it turned out that he had been deliberately infecting people. Until that point, no-one had been brave enough to stand up and take him to court for what he had done. With the support of the Girard brothers, Jean-Marc had been. It had destroyed his relationship with his own family in the process, but the Girard's had welcomed him into their home. The outcome of the trial was a victory, and a substantial amount of compensation paid out. It had been enough to buy the small bar in which they were now sitting, and a tiny apartment close by, as well as cover his treatment costs. Luke worked for him some evenings, when he was free from his own job as a web designer.

Sebastian sat happily between the two young men, Dave sitting opposite, and the others ranged around the table. It was the first time that any of them had been close to a person with HIV, but it didn't bother them. Rory quietly thought that his mother would have had a nervous breakdown at the very notion of him sitting next to someone with that disease, as he was now. He was a genuinely nice guy, and he could see why the young 'Guillaume' had wanted to stay in their company. They had been young, and had wanted to explore their sexuality; had wanted as much as they could get. In the end, one of them had been very unlucky. They had ended up catching something that could not be treated with a few drugs and cured. What none of them knew was that the guy that had infected Jean-Marc had been interested in his young friend more - but someone else had got to him first. Otherwise, life for Sebastian could have been very different indeed.

It was after midnight when they returned to the apartment in the 16th. All the bad events of the evening had been wiped away by the time spent with Sebastian's old friends in that tiny bar. The only one of them missing was Anton - he had taken a job after university with an electronics firm based in Berlin. This had brought up the stories of their time there; when Trent brought up what they had seen on the U-bahn, they had laughed, and asked Sebastian if it had been Anton - it was the kind of mad thing he would do. Of all of them, he had changed the least. As they retired to bed, Sebastian took Dave in his arms and kissed him. "Well, now you have met my past; the people that shaped my life and my decisions. Made me a nightmare bitch when I first came home. But now, I only want one thing - you. Don't ever forget that. It's you that I want to spend the rest of my life with. That's not a proposal, by the way - but the time is coming when it might be…" Dave could only smile as the tall boy hugged into him, then pulled him into bed.


	11. Paris Part Two

**Paris Part Two**

The next morning was Saturday, and they were all woken early by François, who walked along the hallway, banging a metal ladle against a frying pan. He apologised for doing so, but then pointed out that they had two more days in Paris - he had plans that would occupy most of their day tomorrow, and he had several things that he wanted to show them. He made a good point, and they all got up, washed, and dressed swiftly. There was breakfast once again - fresh croissants but also as a treat he had made croque monsieur, a grilled ham and cheese concoction that they all instantly liked - it turned out that it had been Sebastian's breakfast choice after every visit to the club. Then they were off on the Metro, en route to their first destination - the Catacombes. It was at once fascinating and spooky - the walls were lined with bones of all kinds - there were skulls lined up neatly in rows amidst the chaos. When François stated that there were bones from up to 6 million people in the vast vaults, they all gasped. It was not somewhere that any of them would have chosen to visit if they had saw it in a guidebook - but they were all glad that they had seen it.

They returned to the station, but this time they boarded the RER, which with one change would take them to their next destination - the Musée d'Orsay. The outside of the building in its Beaux-Arts style was enough to make Jeff stop and pull out his sketch pad. They all understood why he needed to do it - the building was magnificent and as Sebastian explained, had almost gone the way of the old Penn station in New York - destroyed by the wrecking ball. It was now one of the city's major museums and art galleries. The anticipation of getting inside was enough to make Jeff draw quickly, and soon they were walking around the galleries, admiring the collection of paintings - Monet, Manet, Degas, Renoir; those Impressionists were joined by art by the Romantics and the Realists. Nick knew that given the opportunity, Jeff would quite happily have spent the entire day wandering around - in fact, maybe an entire week would have been a better estimate. He knew that one day, he would have to bring him back here. His own interest in art was limited, but even he had to admit that as Jeff whispered the names of the artists in quiet reverence - Cézanne, Gauguin, Toulouse-Lautrec - that this museum was something quite special. They ended up having lunch in the museum café, at a table where they could see the Seine through the old station clock. They ended up in the museum shop, where Jeff picked up several books, which he pointed out would be useful for him at college. There was also a facility to print copies of paintings on demand - Jeff chose three pictures and Nick requested one more that had fascinated him. These they had rolled up in a carrying tube - it looked as if there would be another parcel to send to the loft.

Carrying their bags, they made their way back to the station, and this time took another short hop to reach the nearest station to the Centre Pompidou - the gallery of modern art, which as François pointed out basically took over in the history of French art from the Musée d'Orsay in 1914. The building itself was a fascinating one, with all of the pipe work on the outside of the building. Again, they paused in the square outside whilst Jeff drew - this was no hardship on a day when the sun was once again shining from a clear blue sky. The art in this building was of a different kind to that in the previous gallery, but Jeff was still keen to see some of the more modern work. The others left him to wander with only Nick for company this time - there was a lot going on in the building which held their interests. Trent and Rory were happy to wander out into the square and look at the shops which surrounded it. They had spotted something that just might provide them with somewhere to get a wedding gift for Niff, and this was the perfect chance. Dave, Sebastian and François retired to one of the terraces, and sat in the sun. It gave Dave the chance to ask a number of questions about Sebastian's ill spent youth of François, and once the boy in question had given his old friend permission, he answered candidly, not sparing any detail. Dave had always suspected that much of the way that Sebastian had behaved in those days was down to the circumstances in which he was living at the time - thrust into a foreign city and left to fend for himself; bullied to some extent at school because he was not a local; it had all caused him to rebel. Now that he was loved, felt needed and was happy with the way his life was headed, he had gone back to the pleasant boy of his early teens, who just happened to be gay. Dave had liked the old Sebastian - he loved the new version more each day.

They had arranged to meet up again outside the building, and they all arrived well in advance of the appointed time. Once more they walked in the direction of the Metro, stopping off at one or two of the shops in the vast Forum des Halles as they descended in the direction of the station. Their destination this time was not far from the apartment - the area known as the Trocadéro. They had alighted here to visit a vast building of more modern times, which now housed a number of museums - the Palais de Chaillot. They split up once again - the maritime museum attracted the attention of Rory, and Trent followed; Dave expressed an interest in the museum of architecture, and Sebastian went with him. As for Jeff, he was riveted by the vista from the central walkway of the museum right across to the Eiffel Tower on the opposite bank. Nick merely took a seat on a bench which afforded the best view, and sat staring happily at his fiancé as his pencil once again flew over the page. He took some photographs of his own that he would post later on Facebook, not just of that most famous of monuments but also of the grand building around them. The sheer scale of the building almost took his breath away. He had been told by François that the building had another claim to fame - it was here in 1948 that the universal declaration of human rights had been adopted here by the fledgling United Nations. He had been unaware that this had been the first home of that body - he was so used to thinking of it as being based in the tall building on the East River, back in New York. As Jeff drew, he alone realised that they were all sitting in the cradle of the whole human rights movement on a global scale. He resolved to do more research into it at the law library when he got home. It might make a good subject for a college paper.

Eventually it was time to head home for an early dinner - François had something planned for the evening, and all he would say was that they needed to cross town and arrive at their destination before 8.30 to ensure that they did not have to rush when they arrived. They would also need to dress up - a shirt and tie were essential for the venue. This left them all curious, but they happily agreed to whatever he had planned for them. They ate dinner first, early by the usual standards of the city - it was a simple meal of cold quiche, with a salad and a selection of pâtisserie for afters - the delicate little macaron, the tiny fruit tarts, the éclairs - all were delicious and far surpassed the standard of anything that they were used to. Then it was off to their rooms to wash and prepare for an evening out, destination unknown. They made their way to the Metro once again, and were all happy when François announced that they would not need to change trains on this trip. They alighted at a station called Blanche - it seemed an unusual thing to call a station after a colour, but they had just boarded at one called after an author. They climbed the steps, and at once, with just a glance up the street, they saw their destination. It was the only possible place that they could be heading to.

The red sails on the windmill were indeed turning as they walked through the crowds towards the Moulin Rouge. They were fortunate in that they had reserved seats - almost as soon as he had known when they would be coming, François had decided to book it. He and the young 'Guillaume' had often talked about going one night, but they never seemed to have the chance, or the cash. By the time that they did, it was too late, and Sebastian had been arrested, and sent back to his father. This was their chance to go - and if this time he had been buying seven tickets, then so what? They took their places, near the stage, and awaited the start of the show. They were all happy to be there - Nick had posted the image of the windmill on Facebook as soon as they had arrived, and by the time he took his seat, he had responses from Wes, Santana and Puck, all expressing their jealousy. The reply from Santana had contained one line that had nearly broken Nick's heart - 'Kurt and Blaine loved the film - they wanted to sing _Come What May_ at their wedding. Give them a call for me, and see if they want to join you.' Discretely, and out of earshot of François, Nick had done exactly that - the response was immediate, all three angels appearing in double quick time. "Want to join us?" said Nick - and he knew what the response would be without having to ask. So it was that behind the party of seven, their perched three angels, as keen for the show to begin as the rest of them. When it did, they were not disappointed - it was spectacular from start to finish. They saw the legendary can-can, the dancers in such perfect synchronisation that they were left in awe at their skill. Finn had enjoyed it for different reasons to the others. At the end of the show, they rose to their feet to applaud alongside the rest of the audience. They could now say that they had witnessed the show at one of the world's most legendary night spots, if nothing else.

As they left the apartment, Nick had made taken important precaution. It was one that he often took, just in case it was required in an emergency. As they stepped outside into the street, he guided Jeff across the road, where they could get a better view of the exterior of the building - and then removed from his jacket pocket two sheets of paper and a couple of pencils. He was rewarded with the usual smile from Jeff, and then a kiss on the cheek. As there was no convenient surface for him to lean on. Nick then bent over to present his back as a drawing board. It wasn't the first time he had been called upon to do this, nor did he expect it to be the last. On seeing them from across the street, the others laughed, and followed François to a café, to sit and wait on their two friends finishing. As a result they missed the sight that Jeff saw first, and then pointed out to Nick. There, high above the sidewalk, next to the famous Moulin itself, Kurt and Blaine were dancing on the roof. If they listened hard enough, they could almost hear the strains of _Come What May_ as they sang it to each other. It brought a tear to their eyes - that puzzled François when they rejoined the others - it only took a few words for the others to understand what they had seen.

The journey back on the late evening Metro was swift - the train was busy to begin with, and they had to stand pressed up together - but as they reached their stop, the penultimate one on the line, the train emptied out. This didn't make them take a seat, at least not in the case of Dave and Sebastian, who still stood in the corner they had occupied when they boarded the train. The streets around Victor Hugo station were also quiet, and they walked back to the apartment happily. They considered briefly staying up to watch a film on television, but they had another early start scheduled for the next day, when once again François had made plans for them. In any case, the programmes that seemed to be showing at that time of night seemed a lot less family friendly than they would be in New York. So they all made their way to bed, none of them falling asleep straight away - instead they lay there for a while and talked about the day, Nick promising Jeff that they would come back, and he could spend hours in the galleries. Jeff could only kiss him in thanks - he didn't know quite what he had done to deserve Nick, and he often feared that one day, he would lose him. He would have to be sure to repay all the kindnesses that he was shown, he knew that much. The only question was how he should go about doing that.

The next day dawned bright and sunny once again, and on this occasion, they were all awake and ready before François emerged from his room. Trent had spotted the bakery that he had been going to every morning for their supply of croissants, and had taken the liberty of heading out with Jeff for company to make the morning purchase. They had added pain au chocolat once again to the order, alongside a couple of baguettes. Jeff had asked to go with Trent as he wanted to ask his best man to be a few questions about how he could show Nick how much he appreciated all that he did for him. His friend had asked to be given time to think about it, but had suddenly had a flash of inspiration as they left the boulangerie. He recalled a conversation that Nick had with Kurt back when the latter boy was a Warbler - Nick had complimented Kurt on an item of decoration in his room, and Kurt had spoken about the designer that had inspired the piece. Jeff nodded, remembering how Nick had gone on to search out books in the library at Dalton about him. "Do you remember where he was from?" said Trent. "And do you realise that we will only be a little over 40 miles from there next week - close enough for a day trip…" Jeff smiled, and agreed that it was a good idea. Trent offered to do some research for him, and they left it at that.

After breakfast, they left the apartment and followed François as he navigated the city to the nearest stop on the RER. They boarded one train, then had to change and travel back on themselves very briefly before heading out of the city to arrive at the terminal station at Versailles. From there, it was but a short walk to the place that they would spend most of the day - the Château. It wasn't long after 9 in the morning, but already the area was busy with visitors. They began with a visit to the Château itself. Jeff was easily persuaded not to draw it yet, as the line was already building at the doors. Once inside, they followed the audio guide tour, staying together, but breaking up into their couples, with François coming along at the rear to ensure that they all kept moving. The sheer scale and opulence of the building left them all in silent awe. The Hall of Mirrors had them Jeff staring in wonderment, Nick by his side nearly as entranced. The bedchambers were exquisite - they all knew the story of Marie Antoinette, but to be in her actual rooms made it seem all the more real. They could have spent far longer in the rooms than they did, but François was conscious that they had so much more to see and gently moved them on from time to time.

After the actual Château, it was time to stroll in the formal gardens. They had seen the two large pools immediately outside whilst they had been in the Hall of Mirrors, but there scale was only appreciable when they stood by them. They had been designed specifically to illuminate the façade of the building, and did their job well. The rest of the gardens, with the fountains, groves and sculptures dotted around them complimented the grand Château perfectly. They paused in the gardens to allow Jeff to pull out his sketch pad and draw the surroundings, whilst taking the opportunity to eat a quick picnic lunch. Nick more or less fed Jeff as he was too occupied with making drawings to actually have time to stop and pick up food himself. François remarked to Sebastian that he had never seen a couple quite so in love and in tune with each other as those two - and he was happy for them, and insanely jealous at the same time. When Sebastian told him about the picture that Jeff had drawn at the age of six, François had just stared in disbelief. He had often rubbished people that talked about soulmates, but now he had been confronted by two people that quite obviously were just that - actually, four people, because although it was less noticeable, Trent and Rory seemed to be just as close. Maybe he would give the whole concept some more attention himself from now on…

After the formal Gardens, they moved on across the vast park, to visit the final location on the site - the two Trianon Palaces. Once again, the architecture of the two buildings left them speechless. Jeff was once again drawing, and this time they left him and Nick in the gardens as the others explored the building, knowing that the other two would catch them up in due course. Jeff was increasingly making only the most basic of sketches, then filling the details in later using both his own memory and the photos that Nick took whilst he stood beside him. He also used the time he had to upload the photos onto his Facebook page. His update late last night that he and Jeff had witnessed Kurt and Blaine dancing on the roof of the Moulin Rouge, which was visible only to close friends - as yet, he had to exclude Beats, Flint and even his sister from that - had been liked by everyone, and Rachel had commented that no doubt they had been singing a certain song as they did. He confirmed this, and posted under his pictures of the Hall of Mirrors that he was sure that they had followed them to Versailles too. He had felt a distinct, familiar draught as he had stood next to the awe struck Jeff.

Jeff's drawings finished, they had time to make a quick tour of the buildings before it was time for them to make their way back to the station and head back once more to the apartment. François announced as they did so that they had one more stop to make after they went there - one more iconic building to go and see. They all agreed, and when they got back, they stopped only long enough to deposit the souvenirs they had brought from Versailles, and followed him once again into the Metro. This time, they stayed on the train until they reached Anvers. They had only left the station for a moment when they spotted the building on the top of the hill above them - the Sacré-Cœur, shining brightly in the afternoon sunshine. Jeff was possessed with a desire to draw it, but he held off when François pointed out that if they wanted to visit the dome, then they had to do so soon - and the view from that point was spectacular. So they made their way up to the basilica, eschewing the little funicular railway, and made their way inside. If Versailles had left them in awe, then the interior of this building left them stunned. "It's just so beautiful," said Rory, who had remembered the rituals of his Roman Catholic upbringing at the entrance, Trent waiting patiently beside him. The walls were decorated with numerous carvings, mosaics and friezes, many of which were of angels. Nick had again felt the distinctive draught, and he knew that their own angels were with them - in fact, he was more or less certain that he had heard a gasp of delight from Kurt. Then there was the Apse mosaic, which the guidebook informed them was one of the largest in the world. It filled the entire ceiling of the building, and was one of the most spectacular things that any of them had seen. None of them were that religious - Rory was probably the most inclined, but even he had attended Church these days only at Christmas and Easter. The building did make them wish that they were.

They could have spent hours just wandering around the building, but it was getting late in the day, and they had only a short time before the dome closed for the day. There was no queue to enter, and they made their way up to the top of the building. The view when they go there was stunning. They had seen the city lit up before them on their first night from the top of the Eiffel Tower. Now it stretched out before them in the sunshine, each boulevard and avenue visible. They could see so many of the city's other monuments - they could just about determine the location of the Girard's apartment in the 16th. This was a perfect opportunity for photographs, and they took full advantage, each couple getting a picture of themselves with the Eiffel Tower in the background, pointing out that this was definitely Paris. François then took a number of group shots for them, taking each camera and taking a slightly different image. By this time, the dome was closing, and they were the last visitors when the guide came up to remind them it was time to go. Sebastian went up to him and asked in his perfect French if he could possibly take a photo of them all - he agreed, and so they posed again, this time with François stood in the middle. As they descended the stairs, Nick posted his copy of the last photo on Facebook, aware that it was lunch time in New York - earlier still in L.A. if Thad or David were on line. His caption was simple - "So, this is François - remind you of anyone?"

He had anticipated a reaction, and he got one swiftly. Wes must have been at his laptop, as his reply arrived within 2 minutes - a simple "O.M.G! Explains everything!" The other replies came more slowly, but all were in the same vein. They all saw the similarities, and as Cooper put it "If I hadn't seen him die…" By the time that last one arrived, they were back at the foot of the hill. Nick stopped instinctively, knowing that Jeff would want to draw the elaborate building towering above them, then probably would turn round to sketch the narrow streets of Montmartre that lay below them. The others anticipated this too, and made arrangements to meet up with them later back at the apartment - François had plans to cook them a farewell dinner. So it was that Nick sat on the wall that enclosed the grassy hill that lead up to the basilica, whilst Jeff sat on the other side of the narrow street and drew him sitting small below the mass of the building. When he had finished, they returned in the direction of the Metro, stopping to pick up an ice cream each from a small café on the sloping street. Suddenly, Nick stopped and turned to Jeff. "I promise you now, Jeffie, that I will bring you back here someday - maybe for our fifth wedding anniversary, when we are both finished at college. We will spend a whole day just looking at the paintings in the Musée d'Orsay. I will buy you dinner at Le Jules Verne, on the second floor of the Eiffel Tower to celebrate that you are my husband. I will walk you down the Champs-Élysées, my hand in yours, because I will want everyone to know that you are my husband, and I adore you. That is, if you want to…"

"There is nothing in the world I would like more, Nicky. I love you, so much. I am the luckiest man in the world." With that, he took him into his arms and gave him a long kiss, as the world past them by, not even batting an eye at two young men, so deep in love. Time meant nothing to them at that moment - eventually, they walked on down the hill, hand in hand, entering the Metro and jumping on the train back to Victor Hugo, both getting hungry, in spite of their ice cream, and curious as to what François had prepared for dinner.

When they got back, the first thing they heard as they climbed the stairs to the apartment was music - and then the distinctive sound of Sebastian singing his heart out. The door was not locked, and they entered to a house filled with noise. They found their host first, standing in the kitchen, his brother Luke assisting him at the stove. "Ah, you are back, and at just the perfect moment. Dinner will be ready in just 5 minutes, so wash up quickly and then come to the table. Jean-Marc is also here - and he and Sebastian are engaged in a singing competition… mon dieu, which one of them is singing that?" The question was asked as someone began to sing in perfect French _Non, je ne regrette rien._

Nick and Jeff looked at each other, and said in unison "Sebastian." They made their way to the drawing room to see that it was indeed their friend that was belting out the Piaf hit. François had followed them, and started to laugh. "Ask him to sing _I am what I am_ next," said Jeff, and then pulled Nick away to their room. They washed up, and to their amusement, they could hear him singing the song in question as they did so. It might be their last night in Paris, but it sounded like it was going to be a lot of fun.

First, however, there was dinner, and that night they were treated to a feast of French cuisine. The starter was a classic bouillabaisse - Jean-Marc's family was originally from the south of France, and he had prepared the soup in the full traditional manner. It was by far the most delicious thing they had eaten so far in France - the recipe had been passed down through the family for generations, and they could all now see exactly why it had survived so long. The soup was filling, and so they paused before the main course - François insisted that this was traditional and that it had nothing to do with the fact that he and Luke had been a bit late in the preparation of the dish. It was no bad thing though, as it gave them all time to chat. Like François, both Luke and Jean-Marc wanted to hear all about the forthcoming nuptials of Nick and Jeff. Inevitably, the subject of Kurt and Blaine came up, and Trent started to tear up as they told how Kurt had died on the eve of their wedding. There was silence, apart from a sniff from Trent, before they went on to Blaine, his collapse and own eventual demise.

It seemed for a moment that a dampener had been put on the whole evening, until Luke announced that the bœuf bourguignon should now be ready, and they all anticipated the main. It was worth waiting for, the beef having been cooked so well that it fell apart as soon as their forks touched it. Nick was fulsome in his praise and earned a quick lesson in the secrets of the dish - mainly that it had to be left to cook slowly, on a low heat - and that was why they had to wait for it. He stored the idea away in his head for use when they got home - stews were something that he wanted to venture into, particularly for the cold winter months when he and Jeff would be out at college most of the day, and all they would want when they came home was something warm, nutritious and satisfying. For dessert, there came the most simple and yet satisfying of dishes - crème brûlée. They all sat in silence as they finished it - once it was done, the conversation began again, this time moving on to music. As was inevitable, this lead to singing, spurred on by the wine they had consumed. In between singing with Nick, Jeff brought out his sketch pad, and drew each of their French hosts. It was difficult to get them to stay still for long, but he managed to capture the sheer essence of each of them to his satisfaction. When he handed the completed drawings over to them, they all pulled him into a deep hug. Then they realised the time, and they had to reluctantly break up the party and head to bed.

When they woke in the morning, Nick and Jeff found that they were the first out of bed. They walked from room to room, to see if any of the others were awake. They found Rory snuggled up in Trent's arms; Sebastian draped over Dave, a wide smile on his face; and François nestled between his brother and Jean-Marc in a fraternal way. As everyone was asleep, they headed out to the boulangerie to buy the croissants for breakfast. It was still early, but there was already a sense of purpose to Paris on that Monday morning. The bakery was busy with people buying freshly baked breads for breakfast - Nick and Jeff couldn't resist picking up some macrons for later in the day, on the train to London. Then they walked back up the stairs for the final time, setting out the table, and putting on the coffee. They made scrambled eggs, and found bacon in the fridge, left over from last night's main - it was the smell of it frying that awoke the others, and brought them all into the kitchen. They ate in virtual silence, the sense that they would miss each other palpable. All knowing that they would all keep in touch.

They parted with Luke and Jean-Marc at the apartment. They would be tidying up a little bit before the parents returned - because it transpired that François hadn't actually told them he had invited them to stay… The young man in question talked animatedly on the train, avoiding the question of how he would have explained things if they had returned home earlier than expected. And then it was time to say farewell to Paris and to François. He had begun as Sebastian's old friend - now he was a friend to them all. There were hugs and tears at the entrance to the Eurostar departure lounge, with the passport desks only a few metres away. Then with a promise to keep in touch - and the promise of a bed if he ever found himself in New York, they went through the desk, and went to wait for the train to London.


	12. London Part One

**London Part One**

It was a sad and unusually quiet group that took their seats on the Eurostar train that afternoon. They had all enjoyed their time in Paris, particularly the company that had been provided by François. He had been an excellent guide to the city, and they had to admit that had it not been for him, then their trip might not have been quite so enjoyable. For Sebastian, it had been a bittersweet experience - he had enjoyed the time spent with his old friend, and had been so happy to meet up with Luke and Jean-Marc once again. At the same time, the whole prank around the infamous bar had made him realise just how much he cared for his friends from Dalton. That to be honest was not something he had ever expected. There was no doubt about it - he was turning into Wes - they had said that jokingly to him after the whole Hunter debacle, but he had shrugged it off. Now he knew it to be true, and he was scared. What if one day he went back to his old ways - not likely with Dave around, but if anything happened to separate them… Dismissing the thought, he snuggled himself into his boyfriend's side, as the doors on the train began to close, and it started to make its way through the suburban sprawl.

They had brought a small picnic with them for the trip - fresh baguettes, that had been sliced in the kitchen of the Girard's apartment; ham, cheese, salad leaves, tomatoes and even hard boiled egg for filling. Then there were the macrons - Nick wisely hid these until the baguette sandwiches had been eaten, otherwise he knew that they would be gobbled up first. The train moved swiftly across the countryside of Northern France, not stopping even at Lille, the only major city en route, but thundering through at speed. It was Trent that spotted the sea first, just a bluish grey strip in the distance, getting larger and larger all the time. Then suddenly they were in the Channel Tunnel, hurtling along in the dark. They were all used to the subway back in New York - to long periods in the dark, but there it was punctuated by stations and by the lights of other trains on the adjacent tracks. Now they sat for minute after minute as the same darkness was all that could be seen outside, travelling at speed. Nick realised that Jeff had leant closer to him, and he wrapped an arm around him protectively. Then suddenly they were back in the light, and in another country. The first thing they noticed as they looked out of the window was that the traffic was on the wrong side of the road, at least in their eyes. They flashed past towns and villages, through the occasional station - Ashford, Ebbsfleet, Stratford - and then, after a final tunnel in which the speed of the train reduced dramatically, the train emerged into the light of a June afternoon at St Pancras station, London.

After remembering to adjust their watches back one hour, they left the train, and walked out into the bustle of the busy station. Jeff was fascinated by the architecture, the vast Victorian roof above them, the huge clock dominating the far wall, and the statutes on the high level walkways above them. Nick whispered to him "We can come back, just you and me, and then you can sketch it in peace." Jeff was happy with this, and they made their way on into the Underground station beyond. They boarded a train on the Metropolitan line, and were shocked by the contrast to the trains they used back home. It was air conditioned, bright and from the spot they had boarded, they could see and walk right through to either end if they wished. Their journey was relatively short, and they alighted at Great Portland Street station. They climbed the short flights of stairs to the street, using the Oyster cards that Sebastian had pre-ordered for them, and stepped out next to a busy road, cars and lorries sharing the wide space with the distinctive red double decker buses. They crossed the street, Rory taking the lead, as he had found the hotel they would be staying in. It sat behind the church that was immediately opposite the tube station, a vast building of white stone, called the White House appropriately enough. They all turned to look at Rory, who smiled and said, "Well, I thought it would be nice to say to everyone that we had spent time in the White House, particularly for Trent." They all smiled as Trent burst out laughing, knowing that he could probably convince several of his fellow students that he had been in the more well known one.

Once again, the hotel choice that Rory had made was excellent - they knew that from the moment that they stepped into the marble floored lobby. They checked in, and found that they had three adjacent rooms again, as they had been given in Amsterdam. From the windows they could see over the houses on the opposite side of the street and into Regent's Park. For being so close to the main road, the hotel was quiet, and comfortable. They freshened up, unpacked for the fifth time, then met up again in the lobby. Sebastian had once again taken charge, and lead them out of the hotel and back to the busy main road, with its never ceasing flow of traffic. They walked a little way in the direction of the park, stopping at a bus stop opposite the entrance to Regents Park station. In no time, their bus appeared - a number 453. There was no question of taking seats downstairs - Sebastian and Dave lost out in the dash upstairs, and had to sit behind the other four who had occupied the seats at the very front. The high vantage point was an experience for all of them except Rory, used as he was to the top deck of buses back in Dublin. They passed by the BBC, and headed across Oxford Circus, getting a glimpse of the shoppers thronging Oxford Street in the process. The uniformity of Regent Street was remarkable, then finally the street curved round and delivered them into Piccadilly Circus, where they all spotted the statue of Eros as they waited for the traffic lights to change. The bus continued on, passing through Trafalgar Square, where Nelson kept an eye from his column, and on down the length of Whitehall, as the end of which they alighted from the bus.

They only had to walk a few feet to find themselves face to face with one of the most iconic sights in London - the Houses of Parliament, and Big Ben. As if on cue, the clock began to strike the hour, and after the sonorous tones that were known throughout the world from their use in BBC radio broadcasts, the clock struck five times. For Sebastian, this was nothing new - he had lived in London for a short while between leaving Dalton and returning for Blaine's funeral. He could only smile as he saw that Trent had been recording the whole thing on his mobile, and that beside him, Nick had done exactly the same thing with his camera, with the others in the shot. He had no doubt that the little film would be up on Facebook this evening, and that back on the other side of the Atlantic, Wes would probably sit and watch it. They made their way around Parliament Square, and in the direction of Westminster Abbey. There was a brief pause on the opposite corner so that Jeff could make a very quick sketch of the clock tower - he knew that a day had been set aside for them all to do their own thing and that Nick would be happy to follow him back to the things he wanted to draw. That would include the frontage of the Abbey, he decided, as they came to it for the first time. They had seen it before on the television, and that made them all think of Kurt. "He would have loved to have been here," said Trent sadly. "The first thing he would have said would have been…"

"Kate Middleton," said the voice they all knew so well. They turned to see a smiling Kurt next to an equally happy Blaine. "I can't believe that I am actually here, where she walked to marry her prince. I never thought I would get the chance, but thanks to Trent thinking about me when he saw the Abbey, we got to follow." Trent shrugged in a gesture which said 'It was nothing.'

"We are really grateful to you guys," said Blaine. "Thanks to you thinking about us, we've been to places that we would never have been now. I think that some people assume that as we have wings, we can just fly wherever we want, but we have to have a person to link us to the place. So we get Europe because you are here. We got to sing and dance at the Moulin Rouge. I mean, that is going to be hard to top…"

"But if you feel like going to Australia, we'd like that," said Kurt, with a wink.

It was too near to closing time for it to be worthwhile touring the Abbey that day, and in any case, a proper visit had been written into Sebastian's itinerary later in the week. There was no guarantee that Kurt and Blaine would be able to get back to join them, and so they decided to go in just now - after all, the advantage of being an angel was that closing time meant nothing to you - they could fly around the Abbey for hours long after everyone else had gone home if they wished. So they parted ways once again. It was back onto a bus for the main group, this time a number 24, and it retraced their steps back up Whitehall, before heading up Charing Cross Road. The name meant something to Nick from the moment he saw it, but he couldn't quite place why - and then he did.

"Harry Potter!" he squealed, and then ignoring the bemused looks from the other passengers, he continued "The Leaky Cauldron is supposed to be on this street, Jeff…"

His blond fiancé smiled at him indulgently, then shook his head. "You know, sometimes you can be as obsessed with Harry Potter as Blaine was. It's sweet - but you do know that it isn't a real pub?" As Nick nodded, a sad expression on his face, he grabbed his hand.

Sebastian stood up suddenly and announced that they would be getting off at the next stop. They made their way down the back staircase of the bus, and hopped off the open platform whilst the bus was stopped in traffic. "Time for an early dinner," he said, and ushered them into a pub. It was, of course, not The Leaky Cauldron, but Nick pointed out to Jeff that it might have been once, and they had changed the name to stop too many muggles turning up. The fact that their was a long, narrow corridor at the back which opened out onto another street gave Nick's argument even more justification in his opinion. They ordered from the menu, and soon were silent as they consumed their dinner. It wasn't a patch on the French cuisine they had enjoyed the night before, but it was pretty good. After eating, they headed a few doors up to Foyle's bookshop, a place that had a spot in Sebastian's heart - in his few months in the city he had found it a great place to walk and browse - and he had popped into the Jazz café more than once just to listen to the music. He had known that the old store, a warren of adjoining rooms was scheduled to be replaced, and this had happened. It wasn't quite the same - far more modernist and white - but the vibe was still there. As had so often been the case, he had not intended to buy anything, but then his eye was caught by a title he had been looking for at his work in New York, and had failed to find. He grabbed it so swiftly that Dave was startled. He would also find a book he had been told about, and that Sebastian had also been looking out for at work to no avail.

Their purchases made, Sebastian decided that he would leave the itinerary behind and take them somewhere that he knew would make one of his best friends happy. They went back to the tube, and boarded a train to Kings Cross. Rather than making the connection to the line back to the hotel, he instead guided them out of the tube and into the main line terminal. It had also changed since he had lived here - the massive refurbishment was over, and he had to admit the result was impressive. He found what he was looking for on a corner of the main concourse. The moment he pointed it out, there was a squeak of delight, and he was off, closely followed by Jeff. There were already a group of other people there, cameras out and taking photos, and some where older than the two young men. Nick could barely breathe as he stood in front of the sign for Platform 9 ¾, a luggage trolley seemingly stuck half way through the wall. They had arrived at an opportune time - there was no queue, but the two young people that manned the attraction where still there, packing up. When confronted by two over excited young men from New York, they smiled, and offered to take the photos for them. When they also pulled out scarves, Nick almost began to hyperventilate. Jeff calmed him down, and then placed the scarf around his neck, before donning one himself, to stand next to his fiancé, arm in arm. This was just one of a series that ended up being taken - all the others found themselves being dragged in for pictures. They might not have been as big fan boys as Nick, but they had all read the books, and they had to admit it was good to actually be there in theory.

The last of the photos had just been taken when they realised that there were two very excited angels - well, one excited angel and his husband, standing close by. They stepped back and allowed Blaine to step up to the wall and just stare. He knew that he could even run through the wall if he wanted to, but he knew that there was no Hogwart's Express waiting on the other side. They lingered as the others left, Nick dragging Jeff off as soon as he heard that there was a Harry Potter shop in St Pancras station next door, the others following, Sebastian rolling his eyes as he did so.

That night back at the hotel, Nick posted the newest photos to Facebook, still wearing the Hogwart's scarf that he had bought in the shop. He had bought one for Jeff too, but he had taken it off long ago. It was just after 10pm in London, which made it 5pm in New York when Wes got the notification of an update. He opened Nick's page, to be confronted by a picture of Nick and Jeff at Platform 9 ¾, captioned 'Dalton days are over - Off to Hogwart's instead.' He laughed as he noted the look of sheer delight on Nick's face, and the slightly less ecstatic look on Jeff's. His laughter attracted the attention of his visitor, who came across from the kitchen, took one look at the photo and burst out laughing too. "I have a vision that he is wearing that scarf right now, sat up in bed by Jeff," said Wes.

"You're probably right," came the reply. "The fact that it's June and might be warm, even in London, makes it worse."

Wes nodded, then smiled happily at Thad.

In London, they woke early, helped by the fact that there bodies were still on European time, and therefore an hour ahead. Breakfast that morning was different again - there were croissants available, but they were nowhere near as nice as the ones that they had got from the little boulangerie in Paris. This being London, there were instead the usual cereals, fresh fruit, toast and of course bacon, sausages and eggs. The hotel seemed to take a great pride in its breakfast offering, the hot food being cooked to order rather than placed in dishes in a self service buffet. They toyed with the idea of eating healthily for a few seconds, then descended on the fried food. They would have a busy day after all with the itinerary that Sebastian had for them, so they needed calories to burn off. They made their way to the tube, and waited on the platform for a Circle line train. The train was busy, and it took a few stops before they could all get a space to stand in comfortably - they gave up on the possibility of a seat long before they alighted at Tower Hill station. They made their way to the nearby Tower of London, and were glad that Sebastian had pre-booked tickets and a time slot. As they waited in line to enter, they had a good view of Tower Bridge - and fate smiled on them as the traffic was stopped and the bridge opened to allow a boat through. Jeff was quick to grab his sketch pad and make a quick drawing. Then they were at the gate and stepping into the Tower.

The whole complex was fascinating, the age of the building and its history of warfare, death and betrayal keeping them interested. From the story of the Princes in the Tower, to its role as a place of execution for spies, right up until 1941, the whole of the past of the city seemed to be linked to it. The most enchanting of the exhibits had to be the main one and before they entered, they all thought of their angelic friends, knowing full well that they would not be happy if they missed out on seeing it. They were the luckiest when they appeared, after only about 5 seconds. They could hover above the cabinets and linger, whilst the other had to be content with passing the Crown Jewels on the moving walkway. The opulence of the settings, the scale of the diamonds, and the way the light just made everything sparkle were a reminder that they were in a country which had once had control over vast areas of the world, and still had links to their northern neighbour, Canada. They went back round for a second look, glad that the majority of the other visitors seemed to have the good manners not to try and linger by blocking the walkway. Outside afterwards, Jeff wanted to stop and draw, which the others were happy to let him do, whilst they visited the exhibition of arms and armour. As he drew, Nick by his side as always, they were watched closely by a raven, who took a great interest in the two. Nick noticed and pointed it out to Jeff, who made sure to include it in the foreground of his drawing. They knew the legend about the ravens and the tower, so they did nothing to scare it or drive it away. After all, even Wes couldn't save them if they drove the ravens from the Tower of London.

After the Tower, it was time to move on to another landmark, and this time they eschewed the Tube for a bus - a heritage bus on route 15. The concept of a bus with an open platform at the back they had seen the previous night on the 24, but this was different. They boarded and once again there was a race to the front, with Dave and Sebastian losing out again, not that they really minded. Then with a ding of the bell, the bus roared into life, and began its journey through the busy streets of the City of London. They passed within sight of the Bank of England, or as Sebastian described it, the Old Lady of Threadneedle Street. Such nicknames and street names were quite enchanting, and gave the city a character which the likes of 41st Street and Seventh Avenue did not, however hard they tried. They saw their next destination long before they arrived there, the dome rising high into the sky amongst the tall office buildings, a potent symbol of Britain - St Paul's Cathedral, a building that they had all seen images of in history lessons, rising above a sea of smoke and flame. They jumped off the bus, once again taking advantage of the open platform to alight as the bus waited in traffic, and made their way to the entrance, climbing the steps that faced towards the street that made its narrow way towards the west.

Once inside, they stood in awe. If the Sacré-Cœur had been magnificent, then this building was fantastic, on a much grander scale than they had imagined. They wandered around the building, past monuments, their feet echoing on the tiled floor, loud even amongst the hubbub of the other visitors. They stood below the dome itself, staring up into the space above them. They knew that this spot had seen the great and the good; that at national events royalty sat where they were now standing. They passed the choir stalls - none of them could imagine being in a choir like this; the Warblers had a great tradition, a uniform, but not the pressure of daily services and tours. They read with interest the information at the Apse at the east end, where the Blitz had damaged the building, and it had been rebuilt to commemorate the American servicemen that had been in the country in one of the world's darkest hours. They could see the American flora and fauna in the stained glass, and they felt proud that their country had done something to help. Rory said less, as he knew that his homeland had done far less at the time, adopting a neutral stance, but allowing its young men to go if they wanted.

They made their way up into the dome itself, visiting each one of the galleries in turn. They started at the top, in the Golden Gallery, from which, 85m above the floor below, they could see the city laid out in a panorama before them through the windows. The Stone Gallery was the next level down - this time they could walk outside and enjoy another view. There were only a few other visitors there, and Jeff had time to make a quick sketch of the building which housed Tate Modern on the opposite side of the river Thames, partially obscured by the buildings around them. Then it was down to the most intriguing of all - the Whispering Gallery, where a quirk of design had created a situation where the quietest whisper was audible on the other side. They tested out the theory, and as a result they all heard, along with a number of startled Japanese tourists, Jeff's whispers of undying love to his Nicky. Only the six of them could hear the sound of Blaine saying much the same about his husband and Kurt replying in a similar vein.

From being high above, they then descended below to the crypt, past the tombs. There were exhibits of the past here too, and they watched a film about the buildings role during the Blitz. They had seen the images before, but now, having been high up on the galleries and having seen the current view, the film was, if anything, more real and scary. The idea of being stood in the building, an island in a sea of fire, with the risk of death and destruction falling from the sky at any moment - it chilled them all to the bone.

On leaving the Cathedral, Sebastian decided it was time for lunch, and he introduced them to the company that was, he had heard, the biggest provider of sandwiches in the country - Marks &amp; Spencer. There was a branch almost next door, and it was busy. They all managed to find a sandwich, along with bags of crisps and drinks. Sebastian made a point of reminding his four friends that had not been to Britain before that here, chips were crisps, cookies were by and large biscuits, and soda was lemonade. He quipped that one of the worst terms of abuse for them in the States, fag, was actually slang for cigarette here. They ate their sandwiches in a small park across from the Cathedral, and then Sebastian introduced them all, except Rory, to the Custard Cream. He only realised his error as Nick, Jeff and Trent squabbled over the last one. He had a vision suddenly of a suitcase of biscuits arriving at JFK, and burst out laughing. If they were this crazy with them, should he risk buying some Bourbons?

From the shadow of St Paul's, they made there way slowly by bus along the road towards Trafalgar Square, passing by the old newspaper offices of Fleet Street, the law courts, St Clement Danes church and the Savoy Hotel. At each point, Sebastian told them the tales surrounding them, having plenty of time as they sat on the slow moving bus. They heard about the _Oranges and Lemons_, and why the road to the Savoy was the only one in the country where you drove on the right. The bus came to a halt outside Charing Cross station, and they walked the last part of the way to the National Gallery in Trafalgar Square. The nature of the paintings here was very different to that in Paris, albeit with some common threads. Here the paintings of Da Vinci, Botticelli and Van Gogh mixed with those of British artists like Turner, Constable and Gainsborough. Every school of painting was represented; every country on the continent had a place on its walls. Jeff wandered slowly through each gallery, to stop every so often and marvel at some work that he had heard of but had only imagined standing before. They did not linger as long as in Paris, the gallery being busy with visitors from all over the world. They came across a group of uniformed school children, drawing in one gallery, and Jeff fought the urge to join them. The thing that had impressed him most, indeed all of them, was that it was free. There was no charge to enter, and as a result, people from all walks of life passed along. It seemed a very sensible and democratic system - nonetheless, they all placed a donation in the box at the door on the way out.

There was still some time before they needed to make their way back to the hotel, to prepare for their evening's entertainment, and so Sebastian shepherded them to a bus stop, and they soon found themselves outside the Tate Britain gallery on the banks of the Thames. He took time to point out the building on the opposite bank of the river that housed the offices of MI6, the secret service - it hardly seemed secret at all. The gallery here housed the works of the Pre-Raphaelites, as well as a massive collection of works by Turner. The gallery was less crowded than the one in Trafalgar Square, but the paintings were every bit as enchanting to them. Nick in particular found himself slowing down at each and every Turner painting. There was something about the works that spoke to him in a way that few other paintings ever had if he was honest. Jeff noticed his fiancé's fascination, and stopped to stare with him, to gently explain about the technique of the artist; what each and every brush stroke meant; what he was trying to convey in the piece. Nick listened, in quiet admiration that his Jeff knew so much about the subject. In the gallery shop, they chose a couple of prints together, and arranged to have them sent back to New York. The only thing that was worrying Nick was that at this rate, they would run out of walls.

The journey back to the hotel was smooth, the tube taking them more or less back to the correct spot. They all took a few moments to relax and freshen up, before they changed into smarter clothes for a night at the theatre. There had been so much choice for Nick when he had looked into it - musicals on a Broadway scale, comedies and dramas. The West End or the National Theatre on the south of the Thames. In the end it had been something in the description of one play that had caught his eye. It had no big names for them to see, nor was it being performed in the largest of the theatres. It was perfect though for them. They headed first to a small restaurant that had come highly recommended, within walking distance of the heart of theatreland. They ate, all impressed by the standard of service and the quality of the food. Then it was on to the play, Nick navigating as even Sebastian had not been informed of where they were going. The narrow street down which they passed did not seem too promising at first, but then they passed by a theatre showing Stomp, a show they had all seen advertised back home on Broadway. Across the street from it was The Ivy, which Sebastian at once recognised as the legendary restaurant for the celebrity class. There, across the road was their destination. "The Mousetrap, gentlemen. The world's longest running play, now in it's 62nd year without a break. It also has claims to fame in having one original prop, a clock, from opening night, and one original cast member still in service - as the voice of a radio announcer. It has now run for over 25,000 performances. It is therefore a legend of the theatrical world, and as such, I felt we should take the chance to see it." There was a moment of silence, and Nick suddenly felt he had got things very wrong.

"I have heard about this show," said Rory, "and to be able to say I've seen such a legend - well that is pretty impressive. Even Rachel will be impressed by this, as will Kurt and Blaine when they join us - and bring Finn if he's free…"

"I hope you booked good seats," said Sebastian. "A good choice by the way. Musicals come and go, but this is history. And there we have a draught, so I'm assuming we are all here now…" He turned and saw all three angels standing behind him. "Excellent. The doors are open, so let's take our seats…"

When the play came to an end, they were all pleased with what they had seen, even more so when they were asked by the cast not to tell anyone whodunnit, although they all were pretty sure that thanks to the internet, it would be well known. Kurt was happy to announce that Rachel was thinking of him, so he would take great pleasure in going to see her, to tell her he had just witnessed theatrical history. Nick was just pleased that he had a photo of them all by the sign showing the performance number to post on his Facebook page - he already knew he would caption it - 'Can't tell you who the murderer was, so don't ask!' Wes would no doubt laugh at that…


	13. London Part Two

**London Part Two**

Wednesday morning dawned bright and sunny - the skies were cloudless, and by 8am the temperature was already high. It was the kind of day that was unusual in London, so the weather presenter on the BBC told them. Today was going to be a different day for them all. Yesterday had been about seeing sights - today, they would be catching up with two old friends of the Warblers amongst them, and taking the chance to introduce them to Dave and Rory. It was also the day when the first formal wedding invitations would be issued. Jeff had designed them himself - it was a simple drawing of two boys, hand in hand, inside a heart, that he had based on the picture they had found in Vermont. It was executed by a more mature hand and so was slightly more detailed - there was now a definite Dalton crest on the blazers, and they both had on ties. They had received the texts exactly when they had expected, both conveying the same message - on my way. One from Oxford, one from Cambridge. Drew would be arriving at Paddington station, then would take the Tube to Great Portland Street; Ethan would arrive at King's Cross, and do the same.

It was just after 10am that the six made their way to stand outside the station on the south side of the perpetually busy Euston Road. Drew had texted again to say he was just heading into the Tube, and that was their signal to leave the hotel. As it was such a fine day, Sebastian had abandoned his plans for them to tour Westminster Abbey, and instead decided that they would take a picnic and head up to the suburb of Hampstead, and spend the day on the heath. As they waited outside, another text was received from Ethan, to say that he was just at King's Cross, and would be with them ASAP. Sebastian had just put his phone away when they all heard a voice say "Hey Niff!" They turned on mass, to see Drew standing there, unchanged in the two years since Nick, Jeff and Trent had last seen him, backing Wes in that senior year performance. He found himself engulfed in a mass hug by the three boys, whilst Sebastian just stood and shook his head. He had seen both of the young men in question a couple of times whilst he was briefly working in London last year, so he could stand away from the madness, and just watch, shaking his head. The other three were so busy that they missed Ethan's arrival. He just smiled and went over to hug Sebastian. That got him noticed, and Drew was abandoned for a moment as Ethan was engulfed by the others. Once all the initial greetings were over, including formal introductions to Dave (who blushed as Ethan called him a "Miracle Worker - you must be to have tamed Seb.") and Rory ("So, our Trent got his cute little Irishman from the New Directions in the end - he went on and on about you for weeks," Drew had said, leaving Rory as red as Dave.), Sebastian outlined his plans, and they all headed for the wilds of Hampstead Heath.

They all found Hampstead itself enchanting, a village within the sprawl of a metropolis, and the neighbouring heath seeming less like an urban park and more like a slice of the country trapped within it. They walked past the small shops and the big houses, with Ethan pointing out to them that this was the richest part of the city. They could see why people chose to live here. They walked across the heath to eventually reach Parliament Hill, where they stopped to take in the magnificent view of the city, spread out before them. All the iconic buildings were visible - they could see the dome of St Paul's, now overshadowed by the tall office buildings that had sprung up in the city - and the towering buildings of Docklands. This was the perfect place to stop for their picnic - and it also gave Jeff a chance to bring out his sketch pad and draw. The others chatted away, enjoying the warm sun, and catching up on what had been going on in their lives; getting to know Dave and Rory in the case of Ethan and Drew. They watched as Jeff's pencil made short work of the vista before them, and could only smile at the way that Nick sat contentedly beside him, feeding him little morsels of sandwich, chips and fruit every so often. "Those two are exactly as you described them Seb - so sweet I can feel my teeth rotting just looking at them. It suits them though - Jeff no longer has that look in his eyes of longing, and Nick just seems so content," remarked Ethan. "After all you guys went through with Hunter - it's so good to see you all happy."

Drew had been quick to agree with the sentiment. "I think we both feel guilty that we couldn't be there with you during the trial… I know you understood why, but it just felt wrong being so far away. We've both made a lot of friends here, and I'm glad that I chose Oxford, but I miss you guys. I miss the fun, the camaraderie, the singing. I even miss Wes and his darn gavel. It will be good to catch up with you all though at a certain event…"

"Would that be one in August in New York?" said Trent.

"Yeah, if we get an invite," said Ethan. "Wes is pretty sure we will, and we have flights and a hotel room sorted - that was down to Principal Carmichael."

They had been so busy talking that they had failed to notice that Jeff had finished his sketch, and he and Nick had made their way over to join them. Nick dug in his pocket and pulled out two envelopes. "Well, we hope you can come too - and you are the first two to get one of these - a formal invite." Both Ethan and Drew took their envelopes and tore them open - and could only stare at the little picture. Drew looked as if he was about to cry, and then Ethan started to.

"An invitation, and if I'm right, a Jeff original drawing too…I wouldn't miss it for the world," said Drew, as Ethan nodded in agreement. "We will be flying in a week before the big day, as Wes said something about a bachelor party - and then we will stay another three weeks after the wedding to catch up with our families before we come back here for our final year. I expect that as Wes is organising the party, it will be quite sedate. Nick and Jeff nodded, but behind them, Sebastian winked - a look that said 'Not if I have anything to do with it' on his face.

They remained where they were for a while longer, catching up on gossip. There was discussion of all things Dalton, of New York, of life in the UK. Nick was forced into doing his old impersonation of Brian's mother - for years, Wes, as a big Monty Python fan, had made the Warblers watch their filmography - the night that Nick had first said "He's not the messiah, he's a very naughty boy" in the exact voice that had been used in the film, Wes had nearly died laughing in pure delight. He was used to having to repeat it on a regular basis - to be honest, he loved the fact that it made everyone laugh so much. There were limits however, and if any of them tried to make him do it at his wedding, then heaven help them. Eventually, they decided to make a move back to the city - Ethan wanted to take the opportunity of being in town to browse the stores on Oxford Street, and the others agreed to follow, hearing in the back of their heads the voice of Kurt, murmuring about the benefits of Bond Street and its high end fashion stores.

They made their way to Hampstead tube station, and descended to the platforms in the large lift - Sebastian pointed out that this was the deepest of all the stations on the London Underground system as they did. They boarded the train, and changed at Euston to the Victoria line, heading for Oxford Circus. When they emerged back up at street level, it was in the midst of huge crowds of shoppers, jostling with each other as they walked from store to store. They made their way along the street westward, going from store to store as they did so - from John Lewis, with its very sensible fashions and its departments selling everything from buttons to beds, via Debenhams and House of Fraser, to eventually reach the biggest store of them all, brought to the street by one of their fellow countrymen more than a century before - Selfridges. The store itself was magnificent, and Nick mentally added the building onto his list of places that he and Jeff would have to return to on their free day on Friday. Inside, they walked amongst the crowds, Ethan leading the way to the menswear departments. They could only marvel at the sheer scale of the store, and the ranges that it carried. Ethan was looking for a new pair of jeans, and the range was unbelievable. As he looked, Nick and Jeff wandered away from the others, drawn almost to the door into the next department - Accessories.

That was where they discovered a section that would have made Blaine squeal with giddy excitement. "Nicky, just look at that," said Jeff, a grin in his face. "A whole area with nothing but bowties." Nick smiled, and thought hard about his friend. He felt the draught first, and then the squeal came, followed by the cries for Kurt. He turned to see the two angels, the taller one of them shaking his head as Blaine pointed out the different designs. Jeff had already made his way over to join them, and was almost as excited as Blaine by the range. Nick realised that whilst they had their suits and shoes for the wedding, they did not have ties - and a bowtie would be perfect with the ensemble. As the others looked at bowties with all kinds of out there designs on them - he heard Blaine squeak about one with DC Comics characters on it, and laughed to himself as he heard Kurt say "You can definitely say that that one is too Flash…" It was then he spotted it. His breath hitched. It was like the marionettes in Prague; the suits in Berlin; the music boxes in Paris. It was too perfect to be true. There amongst all the others was a blue bowtie, with red piping. On the blue background was a motif of a tiny bird, on a perch, with a little musical note next to it. It was a replica of the Warbler pin that he and all the others had got from Wes. He took the tie from the display, staring at it in wonder. He knew that they had to have them.

He was so fascinated by the tie that he didn't even realise that Jeff was standing at his side until he heard him gasp. "So, Jeffie, we have to have this, don't we? It will go with our suits, and it is us. Not to mention that there is the fact that if Wes discovers we saw this and left it, he would probably kill us…"

"We should buy him one too, Nicky. In fact…we should buy one for all of the Warblers, if they have enough. Because I think that our best men should certainly have one; then there is Thad, who would love this too…we are going to need a lot of them."

Blaine was standing next to them now, memorising the design so that he could imagine one in his drawer in heaven. Kurt had seen the tie, and gone to fetch the others. Ethan had already bought the pair of jeans he wanted, and so they followed him, although he and Drew had no idea he was there. Nick held the bowtie up as they approached. "What do you think guys, for the wedding?" After they got over their initial shock, they all agreed it would be perfect. They left the store with the entire stock - by some strange coincidence, the line had only arrived that day and they had the exact number that they needed in stock. The sales assistant was bemused until Drew produced his Warbler pin - and then he got it. He wished them well for the wedding, and watched as they walked away - he had seen some strange things in the store in his time working here, but that was the most bizarre…

Replete with bowties, they made their way out of the store, and crossed the road to the premises of a company that Ethan and Drew referred to as a British Institution - Marks &amp; Spencer. The clothing lines were aimed at a slightly older age group, although they pointed out that the underwear was unsurpassed, but that was not their main destination - they were heading for the basement and the food hall. There they found a variety of stock that surprised all of the visitors with the exception of Rory, who knew the store of old, having paid many a visit to the branch on Grafton Street in Dublin. Sebastian spotted several variety boxes of biscuits on sale, and decided that they would be a good way to introduce the boys to the wonder that was the British biscuit, although after the reaction to the humble Custard Cream, he was rather worried as to how a Jammie Dodger would go down.

They headed back to the hotel to drop off bags, so that they could head on to somewhere for an early dinner. They ended up at Baker Street station. After a quick and fruitless search for 221B, they ended up taking photos around the statue of Sherlock Holmes - it seemed unfair that there wasn't one of Dr Watson - and then headed into a pub owned by the same chain as ran the one on the Charing Cross Road. Food and drink were ordered, and Ethan and Drew began to regale them all with stories from their university life in Oxbridge, as they termed it. They had refused to get caught up in the rivalry between the two institutions, declining advances to get involved with the Boat Race, which they had both watched from the comfort of their own room. They had both become very adept at riding their bikes, weaving through the worst of the traffic to get to classes on time. Ethan had learnt how to pole a punt along the Cam from one of his tutors, and at Easter, he had shown off his skills to Drew - and nearly ended up capsizing them into the river in the process when his pole got stuck in the mud. They visited each other at least once a month, taking the coach that ran regularly between the two cities. It wasn't a short journey, but it was easier than travelling via London on the train. In addition, they often met up in London using a trip to a play or a gig as an excuse. They did miss the other Warblers though, and were jealous of the fact that they could meet up so regularly and return to Dalton each year - the air fare for a transatlantic trip was high if you were on a student budget.

By the time they headed back into the tube, they were all just a little drunk. Drew would be heading in the opposite direction to everyone else, and so hugs were exchanged on the concourse of the station. As he pulled Nick and Jeff into one tight hug he whispered "I am so happy for you two. You deserve your happy ending after all you've been through. You give me hope that love can triumph. Maybe one day, I will find the person that makes me as happy as you make each other. I am looking forward to August so much. Thank you for inviting me - love you guys."

"Love you too, Drew," said Jeff, Nick nodding in agreement. Then they parted, Drew heading down one set of stairs to the westbound platform, and the others to the eastbound. They could see each other across the tracks, and when the train roared in on their side, they waved like idiots through the window as they rattled out again. Then it was time to say goodbye to Ethan, as he would be staying on the train. Again, there were hugs all round, expressions of love, and best wishes. This time, the party of six stood on the platform until the doors began to beep, and then waved as the train took Ethan off to King's Cross, before climbing back up the stairs to the street.

"That was a good day," said Trent. "It was nice to catch up with them. Even better is the knowledge that they will be with us in New York in just over two months time…"

The others agreed with the sentiment, before heading off to their rooms for a good night's rest. They had another round of sightseeing planned in the morning.

Thursday morning dawned for the first time in their whole holiday with a cloudy sky. It was almost a relief after nearly three weeks of non-stop sunshine to see clouds. They all agreed on that over breakfast that morning - they had decided to give the pancakes a try, and found that they were just as good as those back home, though they lacked the blueberries that made them extra special. The benefit of the buffet style breakfast was that they could eat as much as they wished - so when toast, bacon and croissants followed the pancakes, nobody said anything. Then it was off out again, heading on the tube to South Kensington for the museums. At some point in the past, one of the great planners of the city had decided to locate three of the city's major museums on the same street - even better, they had built an underground walkway from the tube directly to each and every one of them. They commenced their day in the Victoria &amp; Albert Museum, with its eclectic collection of artefacts from around the world. They walked amongst the sculptures in the first hall they came to, but soon moved on to examine the pieces from China and Japan; a whole gallery of Buddhist sculpture; not to mention the Islamic collection - all this was on the first level. They carried on through galleries filled with items from through the ages - amongst the collections of gold, silver and ironwork they stood in silent awe at the vast amount of wealth stored in the rooms - that was before they came to the jewellery collection. All of this was fascinating, but it was items of furniture that made Nick smile - from the Arts and Craft works of William Morris, to the Great Bed of Ware, which was so high that they all imagined that even getting into it would be exhausting. Then there were the theatre and performance galleries, which had them all wondering what Rachel would make of it all.

They left the V &amp; A and headed to the Natural History Museum. They entered the building to be immediately confronted by a dinosaur skeleton. Dave recalled seeing a film as a child where a group of nannies drove one such skeleton around the countryside on the back of a lorry. Rory recalled it as well - the others just looked a bit confused. One of the guides had overheard them and confirmed that such a film did exist, and had actually been filmed in the museum by Walt Disney. Its title - _One of our Dinosaurs is Missing_. They made their way into the neighbouring hall which was full of dinosaur skeletons, which they could walk around on a series of raised walkways. They had seen these sort of things before back home, but somehow, in a museum buzzing with excited groups of schoolchildren, it seemed more exciting. There was also a large collection of minerals and precious stones, even a sample of kryptonite to stare at, each of them thankful that they were not Superman given their proximity to the element.

Finally, they came to the Science Museum. They were thankful that they had made the most of breakfast as they walked round the exhibits. They made their way from floor to floor, finding such interesting items as a glass floored suspension bridge, to an old fashioned but fascinating display on all things medical on the forth and fifth floors. From the mock-ups of pharmacists, operating theatres and dentist's surgeries over the years, to the display which showed the process of open heart surgery. It made for interesting viewing - but they all agreed that medicine was not a career choice that any of them would have made. The final part of the building they visited was the Wellcome Wing. On the first floor, they found what they all agreed to be one of the most interesting museum displays they had ever come across. There was a machine that allowed the user to morph their faces to see what they would look like as they aged - fortunately, none of the them were so upset by the process that relationships were broken up. They all laughed when they tried out the machine that allowed them to discover what their voice would sound like as a woman; found out the gender of their brains, and then watch a sperm race. It was early afternoon by the time that they left, and all of them were in need of lunch.

They returned into the centre of town for lunch - they took the Piccadilly line to Leicester Square, and headed to Foyle's bookshop again, this time to take lunch at the Café. There was live music playing and they could quite easily have stayed there for some time. They had a hard task master in Sebastian, and he drove them on, taking them through the streets of the city to bring them to the final museum he insisted that they see - the British Museum, which as he informed them, was the first public museum in the world. He also apologised that they would not have time in the two hours that remained before closing time to see all the exhibits, but he would take them to some of the best - the Roman and Greek art, and the Egyptian collection, which was known throughout the world as the best outside Egypt itself. It had been one of Sebastian's secret pleasures on his brief sojourn in the city before Kurt's death to come here on the weekend, and sometimes after an early finish at work on a Friday, when the building remained open until 8.30pm. As such, he was able to steer them all through the crowds and into the Greek and Roman halls first. They walked in silent wonder from one relic to the next. Amongst the great stone relics, including the most controversial, the Elgin Marbles, they found a level of respect for those that created them in a time before heavy lifting machinery and modern tools. They admired the mosaics, and the silver. Amongst that, Sebastian pointed out the Warren Cup, nearly 2000 years old - the designs on the piece made them all blush, even Sebastian - no wonder the sign said that it had not been displayed until the 1990s.

The Egyptian collection was equally fascinating, particularly the rooms filled with mummies and the associated funerary art. The fact that the mummies were not just of humans, but of various animals made them all stare. Trent wondered out loud what Brittany would make of the fact that they had a mummified cat, and they all had a vision of Lord Tubbington, her illustrious cat, being preserved in just this way. There was also the slightly macabre spectacle of a perfectly sand preserved 5000 year old corpse in one cabinet, which made Jeff and Rory a little green around the gills. Their final choice of exhibit was the two galleries in which the museums small American collection was housed. It was nothing compared to those back home, but it was worthwhile seeing as they made their way back to the exit via the Great Court, and the inevitable gift shop. It had been tiring, and they were all now ready for something to eat.

They made their way south from the British Museum and ended up wandering through the streets of Covent Garden. They watched the street performers at work beside the old fruit and vegetable market building, which had now been converted into a home for a number of small shops and cafés. They then headed west, passing back into the heart of Theatreland, the marquees now all lit up in preparation for that evenings shows. They ended up stopping for dinner at a restaurant in the heart of Chinatown, after Sebastian had consulted his guidebook for a while trying to find the most recommended one as they stood outside M &amp; M World. The food was beautiful, and they all took full advantage of the choice on the menu. Then it was back once more into the streets of London, still busy with visitors and people making their way to the theatre. They strolled down through Piccadilly Circus, then along Piccadilly, ending up at Fortnum and Mason. The contents of the Food Hall made their mouths water, even if they had just finished a Chinese meal, and when Nick pointed out that they had macrons, there was a collective rush to buy some. Then it was on, past the Ritz hotel and into Green Park. They were all getting a little foot sore by now, but Sebastian steered them on to one last place - the Mall, and the front of Buckingham Palace. They had seen it from a distance before, but this time they stood right at the railings, watching the Royal Standard flying proudly from the roof above the balcony. More photographs were taken at the gates, and then it was on again, one last time, to arrive at Victoria station, where they boarded a C2 bus, which took them back to the hotel. On the way it passed through Berkeley Square, which lead to Trent humming a song about a nightingale singing there. They were all quite glad to get back, and relax. It had been a long day - tomorrow would be their last in the city, and also one where they could all do what they wished.


	14. London Part Three

**London Part Three**

Friday was to be their final day in London. To maximise the time they had, Nick had prevailed again, as he had when they had been travelling from Berlin to Amsterdam, and had made Sebastian reserve them berths on the sleeper train. It was not scheduled to depart from London until 10 minutes before midnight, and they would be unable to board it until an hour beforehand. The hotel was more than happy to retain their bags in the luggage room, so they essentially had another free day for sightseeing. Nick had argued that as he had saved them money, and got them another full day in London in the process, that he should decide on the itinerary. Sebastian had huffed and puffed, but had in the end agreed. Nick promptly announced that it would be a free day, when they could all chose to do something different, then meet up in the early evening for a late dinner. It had suited them all - Dave wanted to go and visit some of the capital's football stadiums - he followed soccer after getting hooked on it during the last World Cup, and so the chance to visit some of the big clubs was welcome. This could be done and still allow Sebastian time to take him on a cruise on the Thames.

Trent and Rory had plans too. The latter had made some enquiries via Burt Hummel's office, and had secured a visit for the two of them to the Houses of Parliament, normally something reserved on a weekday for constituents. Trent had also made some plans, but had kept them secret from Rory. Knowing his boyfriend's love of rugby, he had arranged for them to travel out to Sunbury-on-Thames to meet the London Irish team at their training ground. He was going to lie to him and tell them they were going to visit Wimbledon, to see if they could bump into any of the big names that would be playing in the championship next week - they just wouldn't get off the train at the right stop. Trent had to admit that having watched a few rugby matches with Rory he was actually starting to like the game - it was like Football as he knew it, but without the protective clothing.

That left Nick and Jeff. They would be taking the day quite leisurely. They would start off with a return trip to St Pancras station for drawing purposes, as Nick had promised Jeff on the day they arrived. Then it would be on to the Cabinet War Rooms - it was mentioned in the guidebooks, and it intrigued Nick, particularly because the books all stated that it was untouched since the day it was last used in 1945. Finally, he knew that Jeff would want to take a tour of Westminster Abbey - it had been pencilled in by Sebastian for Wednesday, but had been cancelled in favour of the picnic in Hampstead and the trip to Selfridges. As a final treat, he had booked them tickets for the London Eye - he was pretty certain that Jeff would love the views from such a high vantage point, and he could also get some good shots for his Facebook page. These were the plans that had been made by them all when they came down for breakfast for the last time.

By 9.00, Nick and Jeff had left their bags at reception for storage, and were off on the tube the two stops back to St Pancras, Nick carrying a bag containing their important documents, and Jeff with his satchel of art materials. They made their way to the top level of the station, having checked that it was alright for Jeff to draw with a member of staff - they knew that security had to be very tight with all the threats that came along these days. His first sketch was of the view out across the station towards the departure end - he managed to include the sleek Eurostar train that sat at one platform awaiting its time to depart to the continent, and the juxtaposition between the old and new station roofs. Then he turned round to sketch the structure of the gable wall at the southern end, ensuring that the vast station clock was visible in the image, along with the huge statue known as the Meeting Place officially, and as The Lovers to the public. People stopped to glance down at his pad as the pencil flew, and all of them seemed impressed by what they were seeing. Nick was almost bursting with pride at how talented people thought Jeff was, and wanted to shout out that his fiancé was an artist, whose work they all had to look out for in future. But he knew that Jeff would get embarrassed if he did, and so he bit his tongue, and contented himself to taking a photo of the small crowd that gathered at one point behind Jeff, and posting it on Facebook. That would impress Wes.

At the same time in Whitehall, Rory had presented himself and Trent to the police guards at Parliament, along with the letter he had been sent confirming their visit, and their passports. They had to pass through the security scanners, and then were asked to wait for the MP who had agreed to give them the tour on behalf of the US embassy to arrive. They had not been given a name, just that they would be accommodated. They did not have long to wait before they arrived, and after introductions, they were handed their security passes and the tour began. It turned out that the MP in question was a big supporter of gay rights. They had been in Washington the previous year, and had been given a tour of Congress - and had been introduced by their guide to one of the congressmen at the forefront of gay rights legislation in the US - a certain Burt Hummel. That was one reason why they had been only too happy to accommodate the two boys for a visit. They had heard about the death of Kurt and Blaine - she had been told by a friend she had who lived in Washington, and she had felt at the time that it was so tragic; after all, Burt had just lost his stepson when she visited. When Trent told her the full story, she was shocked - the trial had not made it into the gossip between herself and her friend. They visited every part of the building that was accessible to them, even having a chance to walk through the House of Lords, which was not in session that day. Then they climbed up the steps of the Elizabeth Tower, to take a closer look at Big Ben. Their tour over, they said their thanks, and were asked to pass on her greetings to Burt, which they promised to do.

Sebastian found himself with Dave on a tour of Chelsea's ground at Stamford Bridge first. It was not exactly his thing, but Dave was fascinated, and he had come to the conclusion that if Dave was happy, then he could be happy too. Anyway, there was something about walking around the areas of a football stadium that were normally only seen by the players and officials - something too about locker rooms that had always had Sebastian interested. He made up his mind that he would have to ask Dave for a personal tour of the stadium back in New York. He sighed as he watched the tour guide explaining something else about soccer. This could be a long day, but he was sure that Dave would show his gratitude later, maybe on a quiet spot on the river boat. He was unlikely to do so at Arsenal's stadium, which was next on the list - but maybe he could be persuaded at the Olympic Park.

Nick and Jeff had left St Pancras, and navigated the tube to their next destination. Jeff did wonder why Nick kept glancing at his watch as the train rattled along, and then why he hurried him up the steps to the street. When they got to Horse Guards Parade, he got his answer. They had made it just in time for the ceremonial changing of the guards. It had all of the pomp and circumstance that they could have wished for - Jeff would later tell Wes that it was the highlight of the entire trip as far as he was concerned. Nick had thought of Kurt and Blaine as he had hurried Jeff along, and as a result the two of them were waiting for them. They were both as thrilled to be there as Jeff, and watched with as much reverence and awe. From there it was only a short walk to the Cabinet War Rooms. They almost missed them altogether, the entrance being well hidden below the huge government office blocks from which Winston Churchill had gained his access on the worst nights of the Blitz. The first fact that staggered them was that if the Treasury building above it had ever suffered a direct hit by a bomb, then the rooms below would have offered no protection to those within them, and the whole story of the Second World War might have played out very differently indeed. The building was quite claustrophobic, with very low ceilings, but that just made it all the more atmospheric. If they closed their eyes , they could imagine that they were here on a night during that terrible period, listening to the distance sound of explosions, all the time doing the jobs with which they had been entrusted. They wandered around for some time, then paid a visit to the shop, where they picked up a number of retro items that Nick adored. Jeff was always fascinated by his fiancé's fascination with everything from the past, and had to admit that it was starting to interest him too. He could also picture Nick in a fighter pilot's uniform all too clearly, and decided that he might draw him in one when he got home. Then it was on, for a lunch in the café at St James Park, close to the ponds, and with a clear view up to Buckingham Palace.

At that same moment, Trent and Rory were boarding a train at Waterloo station, en route to Wimbledon…or not. Rory looked quite perturbed at first when the train stopped at Wimbledon and Trent made no move to get off. Then as the doors shut and the train pulled away, Trent silently pulled out a letter and handed it to Rory. He didn't have to read more than the first three lines before he was pulling Trent into a hug, squealing with delight. The rest of the journey he was like an overexcited 5 year old - this only intensified when they alighted at Sunbury station and took a taxi to their destination. Once again, Burt had helped out here, albeit this time without the knowledge of his loyal assistant. They were met by one of the coaches, and taken in to the complex of buildings at the training ground, where they were introduced to some of the players, Rory nearly shaking as he met some of the men that he had watched on screen for some time. To be told that they would be having lunch with them was almost too much, but he calmed right down and ended up talking away to them all animatedly. None of the players batted an eyelid to the fact that they were a couple, confirming what Rory had always believed - rugby players were more tolerant than footballers. After lunch, he and Trent got to go and stand on the touchline as they played a practice game - Rory was shocked to discover just how much Trent had picked up about his favourite sport. Suffice to say, they both left the ground equally happy, and with an autographed ball to boot.

Sebastian was not quite as happy if truth were told. There was little difference between the two football stadiums in his opinion, but he was wise enough not to express that opinion. Dave knew the names and the history - he didn't, and he really had no intention of finding out, anymore than Dave would learn all about the history of lacrosse for his sake. They didn't expect that of each other. The Olympic Park was far more interesting, given that they had all watched the events that took place there in the summer of 2012. The familiar venues were all still in place, although not all of them were open to the public. It was still interesting to walk around, to point out the landmarks, and to take a series of photographs. They then moved on to the Westfield Mall, to get lunch, and admittedly, to browse the shops. There were a few things that both of them wished to buy. This done, they made their way back towards the centre of the city by tube, to the point where they could board the river cruise.

After their lunch, Nick and Jeff headed the short distance to Westminster Abbey. The vast building towered above them, and before they even entered, they paused to allow Jeff to make a sketch whilst Nick snapped off another set of pictures on his camera. He had found just the right angle to capture both the towers of the Abbey and the tower of Big Ben behind it. This done, they joined the line of people waiting to enter the building. Once inside, the scale of the building struck them at once. The day outside was bright and warm - inside it was cool and dim, the perfect respite from the day. Jeff smiled almost constantly as they moved from spot to spot, past the tombs of the great and the good, plus the grave of the unknown warrior, marked with its plaque and flame. As they stared down the long nave to the far west doors, Jeff suddenly thought back to the day in April 3 years earlier when he had woken Nick up at what the latter had described as an ungodly hour, and dragged him to the senior commons. They had been joined by Trent, Thad, Kurt and Blaine, the last two taking a day off from McKinley. Blaine had been just as sleepy as Nick, but both knew they could not avoid it. That had been at 4.30am - the excitement reached a fever pitch at 6am, by which time a number of other Warblers, including David and Beats, had appeared. The moment that the then Catherine Middleton had alighted from the Rolls Royce to marry her prince had Kurt squealing, Trent sighing and Jeff full on crying in Nick's arms. At the time, both Blaine and Nick had just rolled their eyes - but secretly, they had actually enjoyed witnessing the moment. It did feel strange to now be in that building, and if they closed their eyes, they could almost hear the music playing, and the crowds cheering outside.

After leaving the Abbey, it was a short walk across the Thames to reach the London Eye. Nick had chosen a perfect time slot - there was no great throng of people and as a result they got a cabin to themselves. It did offer a magnificent vantage point as they headed up, seeing the city at an angle they could only have imagined before. Afterwards, they decided to walk back in the direction of the hotel, as they had ample time remaining before they met the others for a late dinner back at Baker Street station. They walked back up Whitehall, and took each others photograph at the gates of Downing Street. They passed the Cenotaph, both understanding its significance as the national war memorial, and arrived eventually at Trafalgar Square, dominated by Nelson high on his column. On the spur of the moment they popped back into the National Gallery, and found it much quieter on this occasion - as a result, Jeff was able to pop back for a look at some of his favourite pictures from a much closer viewpoint. After the gallery, their footsteps took them back up the busy Charing Cross Road, until they reached the junction known as Cambridge Circus, dominated by the Palace theatre. It was then that Jeff saw the sign that pointed to Soho. They knew what Soho was about, and they had avoided it, after their experience in the red light district of Amsterdam. Jeff looked at Nick, and they both took a deep breath, and headed in - after all, it was the most direct way to head towards Oxford Circus.

They strolled along Old Compton Street, past the bars and cafés and the various shops, some selling such innocent articles as speciality chocolates and ironmongery - others selling things that were much more controversial, though the only thing that was displayed in the windows was underwear. The last shop they passed on the street was one with windows full of bottles of alcohol, in a profusion that made them stop and stare. They had no idea that there could be quite so many varieties of vodka for starters. This though was still on their minds as they headed into Brewer Street. It was then that Jeff suddenly stopped, and turned to Nick. "I want to go into a shop…" Nick looked at him confused, and then realised what he meant. He nodded, and they went into one. It all seemed fairly innocent, with books, greetings cards and the inevitable overpriced underwear. Then they passed through a narrow door into the second part of the shop… They didn't stay there very long, but did wander around looking at the various toys. Both of them couldn't help but blush slightly; they both knew that one day they might end up buying some of these things - some of them looked like they might be fun, whereas others looked like instruments of torture. The biggest consideration for them though was what they were made of. Nick had an allergy to latex, which had been discovered on a visit to his paternal grandparents many years earlier. He had been told he would have to help with the washing up - his grandmother had insisted he wear rubber gloves. His hands had swollen and his breathing became laboured in minutes. So anything they eventually did buy would have to be latex free. Another good reason not to buy anything was the fact that they would have to take it through customs, and the last thing that they wanted was something like that being pulled out of a case. As they walked back into the street, they did however feel very grown up.

If they had been 10 minutes later, they would have bumped into Rory and Trent as they walked out of the door. Having returned back the centre of the city by train, they had headed down into the tube and boarded a train on the Bakerloo line. They alighted at Piccadilly Circus and came up into the street, to take some photographs of themselves with Eros in the background. They too saw a sign pointing towards Soho, and decided on a whim to head there. It was they decided far more tame than Amsterdam, and therefore less shocking. They ended up entering the same store as Nick and Jeff had done only minutes before, but only after 10 minutes or so of swithering outside. Like their friends they found the contents shockingly mild, until they walked through the back door. Rory's eyes nearly popped out of his head; Trent wasn't fairing much better, but they decided not to turn tail and run, but to pretend they were unphased by what they saw, and browse casually. That was until they spotted a dvd on the cover of which was a group of guys in what looked similar to a Dalton uniform - and worst still, there were amongst the guys ones that looked very like Sebastian, Nick and Jeff… They were out of the door so fast that they had everyone looking at them.

After touring enough sports venues to last him a lifetime, Sebastian was glad to get out and onto the river. The one thing that he hadn't told Dave was that the trip he had booked was no ordinary sedate boat trip. That had been his initial intention, but when he had gone to book it, he had seen something far more interesting on the website, and had booked that instead. Dave's face when he pointed out the boat as they arrived at Westminster Pier was priceless - the Thamesjet looked nothing like the boats he had spotted when they were at Tower Bridge. They were taking the tour that would take them down to the Thames Barrier - and once they passed Tower Bridge, it would be a case of pedal to the metal. Dave had been looking forward to the boat trip about as much as Sebastian had enjoyed the stadium tours - but as the jet boat powered up to full speed, he loved every second, even more so when he felt Sebastian grab his hand and turned to see just a slight amount of fear. He gave it a reassuring squeeze, and then settled back to enjoy the experience. Eventually, Sebastian came to enjoy the rush and the speed as his adrenaline built up. By the time they got back to the pier, the buzz had hit them both, and they wanted to go again. Of course, that wasn't possible, but a quick check of Google showed them that there was a jet boat tour in New York that they could hop on when they got home…

The final stop on Nick and Jeff's trip was the busy shops of Oxford Street. They had decided to take one last look at the stores, in particular Top Man, which had been recommended to them by both Ethan and Drew as being somewhere to pick up good stylish items at a reasonable price. They found it and made their way up to the first floor. There was a vast range to chose from and both found a couple of items that suited them amongst the range. They passed by the socks last and that was when they spotted them - socks with a design which showed a small bird. It wasn't a Warbler per se, but it was close. They looked at each other, and said in unison "Wedding Socks!" They both laughed, and two pairs joined the other goods they wished to purchase. The final item on their list was a good quality winter coat. This turned out to be difficult to find in London in June, but a helpful sales assistant in John Lewis directed them to somewhere they would find some of the best in town, if price wasn't an object. The small shop in Duke Street, just off Oxford Street took some finding, but they were rewarded with finding exactly what they were looking for - a trench coat for Jeff and a pea coat for Nick, both in wool; both good and heavy and ideal for the cold of a New York winter - better still, they were only too happy to send them back to Bushwick, as well as refunding the VAT. They then walked back up Baker Street to the pub for dinner.

When they got there, they found Trent and Rory already there, both pale and with a pint of Guinness each. After much questioning, they finally got them to admit what was wrong. Once they heard the initial part, they burst out laughing and admitted that they had been in that shop not ten minutes before them, and had also fled empty handed after a quick peek in the back shop. Both Nick and Jeff visibly paled when Trent told them that he and Rory had stayed in the back far longer - and had spotted a dvd cover that had made them run. "I don't suppose they were doing anything untoward on the cover?" asked Nick quietly.

"No, just all standing there, outside the building that purported to be their school, I suppose. As for the back cover, well we didn't look. It was the similarity to Dalton and the three actors…" Trent shivered at the thought again, and took a drink of his Guinness.

At that point, Dave and Sebastian arrived, and wondered why they were all so quiet, so they told him. He laughed the whole thing off, even asking what the title was for a joke. Trent told him, and he looked it up on his phone. His initial reaction was a smirk as he saw what the others had - but then he turned to the back cover - and paled. Dave looked over his shoulder and just stared. It transpired that the Sebastian look-alike was doing something less savoury on the back cover. It was all a coincidence surely - it was unlikely that some ex-Dalton boy or worse, staff member was involved in the making of these kind of films…

They decided to forget about the issue and have dinner. They decided to ignore the burgers and hot dogs, and go for more substantial food - Steak and Kidney pudding was on the menu, and as it was one of the traditional foods of England, Nick and Jeff decided to chose it. Fish and Chips went down just as well with Trent and Dave, Rory taking a Chicken Tikka Masala, and Sebastian opting for a Mixed Grill. They also ordered Hot Chocolate Fudge Cake for dessert, as it had been a long day. The food was great, the atmosphere convivial, and they all talked about what they had done that day, Rory proudly showing off his signed rugby ball. Dave had to admit that he was a little jealous that Rory had met his dream team, but then if he had done that, he wouldn't have screamed along the river on a jet boat. Nick sent an e-mail to Wes, telling him about the events of the day, the wonder that was Steak and Kidney Pudding and about the dvd. There was something about it that made him feel uncomfortable, and in those circumstances, he tuned like all the Warblers, to the wisdom of Wes. Their meal finished, it was back to the hotel to pick up their bags, and then onward to Euston station for the sleeper train.

Wes was sitting in the loft alone when Nick's message arrived in the middle of the afternoon. He knew something was up when he saw no photos, and after reading all about the events of the day, he came to the passage about the dvd. He looked it up on line himself, and shuddered when he viewed the back cover, grateful that the actor was alone in the picture. He looked up the details of the studio, and found that it had a registered address in California. It was when he managed to find a list of the company's owners that he paled. There it was in black and white - Graham Clarington. Brother of Gordon, and former Principal of Dalton. The release date of the film made Wes think that it was some kind of twisted revenge against the school, and in particular the Warblers. There was no proof, and no way to prove it. In any case, if it was brought up, then the effects on his flock, and on the school, could be more catastrophic than the whole Steroid scandal. People would always wonder if that had been the next part of the plan. He would tell Nick that there was nothing to worry about, if he still remembered it when he got home. He sincerely hoped that he would believe him.

Euston station was not the most aesthetically pleasing of buildings, a brutal modern structure dating back to the 1960s. It was a busy station even at the late hour they arrived at. The train was not yet available to board, and so they found a waiting room. Once settled, Nick and Jeff went off to a coffee shop and bought them all hot chocolate - Sebastian had popped out to the small Marks and Spencer store and brought back custard creams. They had only just finished them when the platform was announced, and they made their way along to the train. Their luggage safely stowed in the van, they found their berths - 3 twin cabins next to each other. Nick and Jeff had a connecting door to Trent and Rory - Sebastian was glad he was unconnected to them. The beds were as small as they had been on the journey from Berlin to Amsterdam, but the conditions less cramped. They had all settled in by the time the train moved off, and were all asleep before the train passed the northern edge of the city at Watford.


	15. Edinburgh Part One

**Edinburgh Part One**

The train was moving slowly through the countryside when the knock came to the door of their cabin on the train. It was the attendant, waking them up to let them know that the train would soon be in Edinburgh, and to bring them all a morning cup of coffee. It was only instant, and had a taste that they were sure would have been strongly disapproved off by both Kurt and Blaine, but it would suffice until they reached the capital city of Scotland. The train was soon slowing down, passing through a station and then into a long tunnel. It emerged again, and looking out of the cabin's window, Trent suddenly spotted a building high above them on what appeared to be an outcrop of solid rock. He had to crane his neck to see it, so close was it to the railway line. Then the train passed through another shorter tunnel, before eventually coming to a halt at the platform at Edinburgh Waverley station. They disembarked, collected their luggage, and followed the directions that Sebastian had been given by a member of staff. They found themselves at the bottom of a long flight of steps heading up, were someone had thankfully thought of adding an escalator. They headed up and eventually reached the top, and stepped onto Princes Street. To their left was a tall monument, which Sebastian informed them was dedicated to Sir Walter Scott, and was the largest monument to an writer anywhere in the world. To their right, a hill rose above the street ahead, on which there appeared to be the remains of a temple of Greek origin.

"That is the National Monument of Scotland - it's design is based on the Parthenon in Athens," said Sebastian, nose in a guidebook. "We can explore it later; the views of the city from up there are good, so it will be ideal for our Jeff. Meantime, let's go and check in at our hotel - which is here." He pointed at the substantial building they were standing next to, with a huge clock tower dominating the skyline. Once again, thanks to connections, they were staying at one of the best hotels in the city - The Balmoral. When they had booked, Rory had explained that they would be arriving on the sleeper from London, and had asked if they had a room to store bags until check-in. The helpful member of staff had dismissed that request, and had arranged that their rooms would be available for them when they arrived. It was just 8am, but she had been as good as her word. They were directed to their rooms, two on one floor, and one immediately above. Sebastian offered to take the highest room, and the others gave him no argument. When they got to them, the rooms were magnificent, with a view across to the Castle sitting on the hill, looking out over the station far below. Even better, she had arranged for them to have breakfast that day, free of charge, as she was sure that they would be hungry after their trip. They made their way back down to the restaurant, after taking a quick shower and changing clothes. The food was exquisite and welcome after their trip.

After breakfast, they took their first foray into the city. They discovered the joy of Princes Street, with buildings only on one side, thus allowing an unobstructed view across to the castle high above it. They were in the area known as the New Town - the Castle and the buildings below it formed the Old Town. They walked along the south side, past the Scott Monument, taking in the atmosphere. The new tram line occupied the middle of the road, and the rest of the street was dominated by the claret coloured city buses. They eventually arrived at their first stop - the National Gallery of Scotland. It was smaller than the venue in London, but contained many paintings that Jeff stood and admired. The great artists of the world like Rubens and Van Dyck sat shoulder to shoulder with other lesser known artists. They all found the Scottish Art collection in the lower galleries beautiful, with the paintings of McTaggart and Sir Henry Raeburn finding favour with Nick, Jeff in full agreement by his side. They went to the inevitable gift shop, and bought a few more prints, Sebastian laughing and saying they would need a few more walls soon in the loft. Then it was time to climb up from the Mound and head up to the Old Town, passing by the Assembly Halls and the Bank of Scotland buildings, before heading up Lawnmarket and Castlehill to stand on the Esplanade, in front of the Castle itself. It rose up in front of them, but on either side of them, the ground fell away and they had a magnificent view of the city below. By now, they were well rehearsed. As cameras came out and photographs were taken, Jeff pulled out his sketch book and began to draw the view towards the New Town, with the Scott Monument and the hotel clock in full view. He knew that time would be limited - Sebastian would have plans to take them into the castle itself - but he thought that if he asked nicely, Nick might bring him back up later to draw some more. He was sure of it - and that was why he intended to marry him in 9 weeks time… It now seemed such a short time away.

The others waited for Jeff to finish his drawing. None of them minded - Nick had pointed out to them that when Jeff became famous, and he had a biography published, the last thing that anyone wanted was to be named as someone that complained about him stopping to sketch. The queue to enter the castle was not long, and was moving swiftly. Tickets bought, they walked in. Sebastian glanced at his watch and smirked. He knew what was coming any moment now, and making his way to the rear, surreptitiously placed his fingers in his ears. He did so just before there was a massive bang, which had his companions jumping in fear. "Did I mention that one of the traditions of the Castle is that at one o'clock daily, they fire a time gun?" he said casually.

"Guess that it's one o'clock then," said Nick, and he began to laugh. The others joined in, none of them wanting to admit that for a moment, they thought that either terrorists had struck, or a war had begun.

"So, shall we go and see the cannon that just fired the shot, and then head for some lunch - my treat," said Sebastian. "After all, I could have warned you all what was coming." They all agreed that it was the least that he could do.

After lunch, they set out to explore the castle properly. They ended up splitting up into their couples - it was easier that way. They all wanted to visit the Scottish Crown Jewel display and see the historic Stone of Destiny, on which all British monarchs for generations had sat upon to be crowned. The main parts of the castle also held an interest for them all. The military side was not of interest to Nick and Jeff, and so they took the chance to take more photos in the case of Nick; and Jeff pulled out his sketch book and drew once again. He was by now on his fourth pad since leaving New York, each page covered in sketches of architecture across a continent, both historic and modern, and with drawings of gardens and people. Now he sat in the centre of the castle, in Crown Square, and his pencil flew across the page. As so often happened, Nick appeared in the foreground, sitting and watching him patiently. 'I am so lucky to have him,' thought Jeff. Although he didn't realise it, Nick was thinking exactly the same.

They left the Castle and headed back down the Royal Mile, but this time they headed further down into the old town, towards the Grassmarket area. The reason they had headed here was so they could return back upward to the monument to Greyfriars Bobby - they had all, with the exception of Dave, heard the story of the loyal dog that sat by his master's grave at school. As they crossed the street, and they turned back to the view of the Castle high above them, something caught Jeff's eye - two pairs of wings. He grabbed Nick by the hand and pulled him along the street, and sure enough, Kurt and Blaine were standing there, side by side, looking up at the scene. That wasn't what was unusual about them - what made Jeff stare, and Nick laugh. It was the fact that both of them were wearing kilts. They had all heard from Blaine about Kurt's Junior Prom, and had seen the pictures. They had never expected to see Blaine similarly attired, and in a kilt that matched Kurt's. "Ok, Nicholas, keep laughing," said Blaine. "I never imagined myself in one either, but actually they are quite comfortable - and Kurt has already told me I look hot as hell, so I'll buy it. There is only one drawback…"

"It's Anderson tartan," said Kurt. "The colours could be worse though, so we went with it. And here come the others, so expect more laughter…"

Kurt was proved correct about the laughter, with both Sebastian and Trent joining Nick in laughing. Rory just smiled and shook his head at Trent's antics, whilst Dave looked as if he was lost in a memory - Kurt knew exactly what it was; after all, that was also the night that he had been crowned Prom King, and had walked away rather than risk his reputation by dancing with him. Eventually, the laughter died down, as a result of the disapproving stares that they were getting from the others. "Sorry, it was just a shock to see Blaine in a kilt," said Trent, both to his two friends and to Rory. "It actually suits him when I look at it."

"I'm glad you approve - you do know that I had a kilt back home?" said Rory. "They are not as unique to Scotland as some people think - we share the same Celtic roots after all." He smiled as he saw Trent trying to picture him in a kilt, and liking the image he was conjuring up in his head.

"I guess this is the country for them," said Dave quietly. "It always suited you Kurt, not that I would have said it at the time. Have to admit, that Blaine looks kinda hot in one… I wouldn't be adverse to trying one myself, if I am honest."

Sebastian's eyes lit up as he thought about it. "If we can find somewhere, then we both can. If you can do it, then so can I. In fact, let's make it an official thing for all of us - there must be kilt hire places here…" He went off to Google on his phone, leaving Nick, Jeff and Trent staring at him. It looked as is they would all be wearing a kilt at some point very soon. It didn't phase them as much as it could have done - it was Scotland after all, and they had promised to try local foods and experience local culture on this trip - what could be more local than the national dress?

"We kind of hoped this might happen," said Blaine with a smirk. "So, we did some research. Unsurprisingly, there is no Karofsky tartan, so you can choose one at random, or share Sebastian's official one. As for the rest of you, well Rory will probably know that Flanagan is related to Connacht…" - Blaine paused in reading from the notepad he had with Kurt's neat writing on it, and watched as Rory nodded in agreement. He continued, "Smythe becomes common old Smith in the tartan world; Nixon is related to Armstrong; Sterling is a corruption of Stirling; and to our surprise, there is one for Duval - it is related to MacDougall."

Nick was as shocked as Blaine that he actually had a family tartan. He knew that somewhere deep back in time, his family had come from France on his father's side. On his mother's side he thought he had some sort of linkage back to Scotland, that much was true, but he had never imagined that the Duval's had any connection to their own tartan. So it wouldn't feel like he was an interloper masquerading in a kilt quite so much.

Sebastian returned with the news that he had found a kilt hire shop that could provide them all with kilts the following day for an overnight hire. This suited them well, as he had plans to take them all for a meal in one of the best restaurants in town; dress was formal, and a kilt would certainly be acceptable here in Scotland. He had made the appointments for their fittings and they all agreed. Kurt took pleasure in pointing out to him that he needed to find a Smith tartan, given that Smythe related to such a common name. He did look a bit disappointed until Dave said he would need a matching one - that fact cheered him up no end.

As they discussed the plans for the next day, Jeff's eyes wandered again and he spotted the name on a shop a few yards away. He laughed, and pointed at it. "Trent, it appears one of your Scots family has a shop - a vintage costume emporium at that." He hastened over to stare in the window of Armstrongs. From just a glance through the window display, he could see that it was a treasure trove of all things vintage. Turning, he found Nick at his side, his face lit up as much as his own. With a nod to their friends, they went inside. They had barely crossed the threshold when Jeff saw a sign pointing to Uniforms. Nick noticed it, and pulled him in the general direction the arrow pointed, which meant that the others, following them inside, just saw their backs vanish. Sebastian shook his head again, then noticed the display of hats. He had always fancied a top hat for some reason unknown to himself, and it would be a handy thing to have when he was at NYADA. There in front of him were several, complete with boxes - now all he had to hope was that one was his size. Dave standing next to him had noticed the leather jackets with the wonderfully low price tags. Trent and Rory spotted a sign for Harris Tweed, and after a quick glance at each other, headed for the items made of that wonderfully durable cloth.

In the next room, Nick had found exactly what Jeff had wanted him to - an air force uniform, albeit RAF rather than USAF. It was from the Second World War, a dress uniform, and was beautiful. It was over 70 years old, and yet it was as new. When Nick stepped out of the changing room wearing it, Jeff's breath hitched in his throat. It fitted him almost as if it had been made for him - the trouser legs were a little too long, but they could be taken up. "So, what do you think, Jeffie? Should I buy it as an indulgence? I know that you want to draw me in a uniform - it was obvious in the museum yesterday - and it would also be good for Fancy Dress parties." He smiled as Jeff could only nod - he had seen himself in the mirror before he came out and he had to admit, the uniform made him look hot. "Ok, well if I am getting this, then I think you should get that…" He pointed at the rack, and Jeff noticed the Guardsman's uniform, as pristine as Nick's, in the bright red he had seen on Horse Guards Parade only yesterday. He had to admit, he liked it, and if Nick liked it, all the better. After a quick check of the sizes, he hastened to try it on. By the time he emerged, Kurt, Blaine, Trent and Rory had joined Nick, and he had to admit that the wolf-whistle he got made him proud. The uniforms would be heading to the cash desk as soon as they changed back into their ordinary clothes, but first, he wanted a photo with Nick - and Trent happily obliged.

Having changed back into their ordinary clothes, the small group made their way back out to the cash desk, where they found Sebastian sporting a top hat. It suited him. He had also managed to find a pair of white gloves and a scarf, in pure silk, and a cane to complete the ensemble. He was going to look the part in some of his dance routines, even if he wasn't quite up to the standard of Fred Astaire. Dave had found a leather jacket that he adored, and a price tag he liked even more. They all knew that his budget for the trip was less than theirs, and to that end, they had all agreed to lie to him just a little about the prices they were paying. He had never paid more than 50% of the room rate at any of the hotels, the others having chipped in to make up the difference. Sebastian had offered to pay the whole thing, but they had all insisted on sharing the cost. He had started the trip as a distant friend of Kurt and Blaine, and Sebastian's boyfriend. Now as they came to the end, he was a good friend to them all.

It was by now getting late in the afternoon, and Sebastian had a meal booked for them at a very nice little restaurant, with a view of a Scottish icon. That description was cryptic enough to keep them all guessing as they headed back towards the hotel, climbing back up to the Royal Mile via the statue of Greyfriars Bobby that had brought them down in this direction in the first place. The streets of the city were still bustling, with a mixture of tourists and locals. They passed by several people playing the bagpipes - Rory was familiar with the instrument, as once again he pointed out that pipes were also played in Ireland. To the others, there were a variety of reactions, from fascination from both Nick and Jeff, to grimacing from Dave, who privately felt that it would be more pleasant to listen to someone being cruel to a cat. Nevertheless, he joined in the group picture that was taken for them, by a friendly local, with a young bagpiper. They walked back to the hotel over the North Bridge, which took them over the top of Waverley station. They had time to get freshened up and have a quick nap if they wanted, before they had to meet up in the lobby again. Jeff used his time to draw the view from the hotel window, whilst Nick updated his Facebook page. He wondered what Wes would make of the uniforms that they had purchased. He was gratified to receive an almost immediate response with a like for his post - then laughed at the one from Puck, with the words "I could have told you - military uniform is hot…" It was nice to know that so many people were following their exploits on the other side of the Atlantic.

They all arrived in the lobby on schedule, expecting to be taken to one of the nearby streets - they did not expect to be lead back into Waverly station, through the ticket barriers, and on to a local train heading to the mouthful that was Glenrothes with Thornton. They all glanced at him curiously as the train pulled out of the station, and headed out of the city. They passed the end of the airport runway, and all jumped as a plane literally passed over the top of the train. Then the train was slowing down, and Sebastian motioned to them all to get up, as they had reached their destination - the small station at Dalmeny. They all looked at him perplexed as he made them wait whilst the train roared away, and then he pointed in the direction it was going. It was then that they saw the high red girders that made up the tops of the cantilevers of the Forth Rail Bridge. They had all heard of the bridge - it featured prominently in many of the guidebooks that they had seen, and for the former Warblers, they had watched the film _The 39 Steps_ more than once in English class. Sebastian lead them away from the station and down towards the bank of the river. The views were stunning, and Nick's camera was not the only one to being brought out. There final destination was the Hawes Inn, located in the very shadow of the rail bridge, at the top of the pier from which the ferry had travelled across the river before the construction of the road bridge, which they could also see in the distance. Their table was not booked for a little while yet, as Sebastian had allowed time for the inevitable - Jeff found a spot to sit on the pier and began to draw the rail bridge extending in the distance across to Fife. The others took photographs, or just sat and enjoyed the warmth of the evening sunshine. After so much time in the centre of big cities, it was nice to relax as the cool breeze came along the wide river estuary, the noise of seabirds and water only being drowned out by the trains passing over the bridge above them.

The meal in the inn was not quite what they might have anticipated. They had half expected to find a number of local dishes on the menu, but they found instead a range of traditional, yet universal meals. To be honest, that did suit them, as the portions were substantial and of good quality. The atmosphere was also very convivial - they found themselves chatting with the locals, in a way that they had not felt able to in London. They had feared the worst when Jeff announced that the ring on his finger was an engagement ring, and that Nick was his fiancé, having been used to the reaction in small town Ohio or Ireland. If there were any dissenting voices here, they were swiftly silenced, and in fact, a young man came over quietly to congratulate them and to say that he wished he could be in their shoes, but he had issues with his father and brother. Dave had spotted the two men who had shook their heads and walked away when Jeff had spoken, but had said nothing. The poor guy looked to be younger than them, and he reminded Dave of himself. Sure that nobody was looking, and with a nod of approval from Sebastian, he gave him a hug, and told him it would get better. After all, it had for him. He also wrote down his E-mail address, and told him to get in touch if he needed someone to talk to. He nodded, and pocketed the napkin with the hastily scrawled line on it. Then he saw his brother coming back, and he moved swiftly away. The whole thing left them all feeling a bit sad, but then again, it was the story that all of them had been through.

The had to keep an eye on the time, mindful of the walk back to the station and the time of the last train back to the city. In the end, they made it in plenty of time. As they left the Inn, Dave had caught the eye of the young guy, and had nodded at him, and was rewarded with a small smile, his father and brother being too busy ogling a young woman in a low cut top to be paying him much attention. The walk back up to the station was a bit of a nightmare - it was uphill all the way, plus it was getting dark. The station was completely deserted when they arrived, and when the train did arrive, they were the only passengers to board, promptly increasing the passenger count by 200% in the process. Then it was back up the Waverly steps to the hotel. Whilst the others decided to have a final drink in the hotel bar, Nick and Jeff went up to their room. They found Wes on skype, and had a short chat with him and Sam, who had popped over the landing to keep him company. He made them go and get the uniform hats they had bought and put them on for the duration of the conversation. It was Wes that reminded them all that this time next week, they would be back in the loft themselves. That was just as well, as a letter had arrived from the Columbia Art School for Jeff - he got Wes to open it, and they found that it was an appointment for a portfolio review on the Monday after they came home. Jeff made a quick note in his diary, and then they signed off. He had been kind of expecting something like this given that he had delayed his entry for a year, but it was sooner than he had expected. As he lay in Nick's arms in the bath 10 minutes later, he was glad that he had a small pile of sketch books with drawings from across Europe ready to show off. He felt no worry at all as he snuggled up in bed with Nick. It was all going to be ok.

The following morning dawned as bright as the previous one. The streets below them were quiet - Sunday morning always was even here in the capital. They still rose early, as they had another busy day planned - the theme today was Royal Connections. They were amongst the first people to have breakfast that morning, and Nick decided to be adventurous and try the kedgeree. In the end, he had to share it with Jeff, who after a taste decided it was more than acceptable. To be fair, Jeff allowed Nick to share his full Scottish breakfast, which meant that Nick got to experience the uniquely Scottish phenomenon that was Lorne Sausage. Breakfast over, they followed behind Sebastian as he guided them to the gates of their first destination - the Palace of Holyroodhouse. As with Buckingham Palace, the official royal residence in Scotland was right in the centre of the city, next to the Parliament building, which suited Trent and Rory. They stood for a photo so that they could add another one to their collection of government seats. They were first into the Palace, all of them observing the notice that stated that the Palace would be closed in a few days for a few weeks - the guide explained to them that this was because the Queen would be in residence. The fact that they could actually walk round the public rooms which she would be using in less than a week was intriguing.

After the Palace, it was time to catch a city bus to their next destination. As had been the case throughout the week, Sebastian had planned everything meticulously, and had them at the bus stop two minutes before the bus was due. Once again there was a stampede for the seats at the front upstairs, and they admired the view as the bus headed north out of the city centre, through Leith and on to terminate at the Ocean Terminal, the venue for their next attraction - the Royal Yacht Britannia. Again they walked through rooms that had seen the Queen and her family enjoy themselves away from the prying eye of the media in the days when there was still some deference, and the paparazzi were not chasing them everywhere. The rooms seemed so ordinary in many respects, nowhere near as grand as those back at the Palace. This just served to illustrate what many people had told them - they were just ordinary people who happened to have a special job. The sobering thing on their visit was discovering that the intention of the yacht was two fold - as a holiday home, and as a residence for the Queen in the event that the Third World War had started, and the majority of the nation had become uninhabitable.

After a quick pit stop for some lunch, they moved on to a spot that Sebastian had promised them the moment they arrived - Calton Hill. The views were indeed spectacular as they climbed up to the cluster of buildings that marked the top of the hill. They had time just to enjoy the view and the sunshine, and all of them took the chance to just relax. Jeff had his sketch book out and began to draw the view down Princes Street past their hotel and the nearby Scott Monument in the direction of the Castle on its perch high above the city. The noise of traffic below them was muted, although the occasional train horn blew through the air. Jeff's second picture was of the bulk of Arthur's Seat, towering above the Palace at its base. You could also make out the Parliament and behind it the building that housed the science based attraction, Our Dynamic Earth. The buildings of the Old Town clustered together made a dramatic contrast to the broader streets of the New Town, but Jeff found both of them fascinating to draw. Next to him, Nick was taking a plethora of photographs of the views, of his friends as they relaxed in the sun, and of his beautiful fiancé as he did what made him happiest. This trip had been a very good idea, and he knew that he would have to thank Santana for suggesting it. They might have planned this long ago, but without her intervention, they would never have actually made the trip.

They headed back into town in plenty of time to collect the kilts that they had hired for that evening. The shop had the full range of tartans that they needed, and so each of them was kitted out appropriately. As they waited for the others to get their kilts fitted, Jeff spotted a collection of teddy bears, all of them dressed in different tartans. Pulling Nick with him, he looked at the various labels, and was happy to see bears in tartans for Montgomery and Thompson. Nick just smiled, knowing what he intended to do - he found an assistant and after a few enquiries, discovered that there was also a tartan for Harwood. Three bears were duly purchased and packaged up, ready to be sent back to the States the following day, the shop more than happy to arrange the dispatch themselves. This done, they made their way back to the hotel, in plenty of time for the events of that evening - when they would be attending a ceilidh. It was being held in the hotel itself, and it was by sheer chance that Sebastian had noticed it on the website and had booked them places. It promised to be an interesting evening, if nothing else.

Several hours later, they were all back in their rooms. Their feet hurt, as did their heads, a combination of music and a little drop of whisky. Someone had pointed out to Sebastian that the hotel had a bar with over 400 varieties of whisky, and as it was the national drink of Scotland, it would be churlish not to sample at least one. It had also helped them to enjoy the whole atmosphere. They had been served a truly Scottish menu, beginning with Cullen Skink, moving on to Balmoral Chicken, which had indirectly given them their first taste of Haggis, before finishing off with Cranachan, which looked like an innocent mixture of whipped cream, honey and fresh raspberries, until they got the kick of the whisky that was stirred through it. After that, the dancing began. They all found themselves dragged up onto the floor, with varying degrees of success. Nobody seemed to mind how well you danced, just that you took part. As was to be expected, Jeff did very well, managing to leap and twirl in unison with the rest of the room, earning him praise from the locals and a comment that he should be on Dancing with the Stars from Dave. Rory also performed well, but as he pointed out, Irish Dancing was also taken very seriously back home. Sebastian, sitting on the sidelines with Dave, made a video of the others as they danced their places in an eightsome reel - and quickly posted it to his Facebook page as the music finished. All in all, it had been a good night, and they retired to bed exhausted but happy.

In Bushwick, walking past the door to the boys loft, Santana paused as she heard what sounded to her like someone punishing a cat echoing through the hallway. She pushed on the door, and crept up behind Wes as he watched the video on Facebook. He turned as she reached him, a massive smile on his face. She had to admit, they seemed to be having fun - and she couldn't wait to have them back home next week so she could grill them. They had inspired her to consider taking Brittany to Europe one day…

_Couldn't resist Dave making the Dancing with the Stars comment about Jeff..._


	16. Edinburgh Part Two

**Edinburgh Part Two**

Sebastian had always planned for their final day in Edinburgh to be one on which everyone could make their own choices about what they wished to do. After the events of the previous night, both he and Dave had agreed that they would have a lazy day in the city - they would take back the hired kilts, and then take a trip out to one of the areas attractions, possibly the Zoo, which had a recently acquired pair of Pandas, or even head out of town to somewhere like the Falkirk Wheel. Jeff had plans for Nick, and had done for some time now, not that the latter was aware of what they were doing yet. As for Trent, he would be accompanying Rory on a visit to someone that just happened to be at university in Scotland. They were the first to leave the hotel that morning, to head down into the station to board a train heading towards Dundee, passing over the Forth Bridge in the process, and alighting at Leuchars station. From there, they boarded a bus to their ultimate destination - the historic city of St Andrews, home of golf, and currently the home of Rory's brother, Séamus.

Séamus was a year older than his brother, and had just finished his third year at university. To say that his parents had been overjoyed with his achievement at earning a place at one of the most prestigious universities in the world was no understatement. He had left home just weeks after Rory had flown out to the USA for his exchange year at McKinley. His success gave Rory a lot to live up to, and he struggled to be the kind of son that his parents really wanted. He was pretty certain that they had only agreed to allow him to go to Ohio in the hopes that he could earn grades that would achieve him a place at somewhere like Harvard or Yale. In the small town of Clane, County Kildare, having one son at St Andrews was a boasting point; to say that they had another son at an Ivy League college would be his mother's dream come true. She had long ago decided that she wanted the women of the parish to point at her and say with envy that there was a successful woman. Rory's father felt much the same. To them, status was everything; the achievements of their sons gave them power.

So for Rory to return from Ohio without a college place, and not even the chance of one in Dublin as he had not applied was a massive blow. It was Rory's fault of course. He had spent too much time indulging in frivolous pastimes like dancing and singing, not to mention cavorting with girls. Being a member of a National trophy winning show choir was nothing. That was not something that they could shout about at the golf club. His father had spoken to some friends involved in politics, and after spinning a story about Rory's decision to take a gap year and learn more about the political process, inspired by his role in assisting in the congressional campaign of a friend's father in Ohio, had secured him a position as an assistant to a TD in Dublin. That was something that could be boasted about.

That was until his father finally looked up Burt Hummel, and found out about his son Kurt. Rory's gay friend. His father regarded homosexuality as a sin, having been brought up in a strict religious home. His father was horrified that Rory would be connected to such a person - and his mother, despite a more liberal upbringing, was much worse, and immediately forbade Rory from ever speaking to that deviant again. Rory had refused to comply with her wishes, and they had a massive argument. His father walked in just at the moment that Rory yelled at his mother that maybe the reason he liked Kurt and Blaine so much was because he was the same as them. Two days later, Rory found himself in a flat of his own in a rundown suburb of north Dublin. He was not exactly told never to darken the doors of their home again, but the implication was there in the fact that his mother told him that if he wanted to visit, he would have to telephone them first to ensure that they were actually going to be in. Anytime he did call, he found that his parents were just on their way out. In the end, he stopped calling. His mother only got upset because of his difference, as she put it. He was just grateful that he wasn't cut off completely - maybe they were scared that such a thing might make it back to the club.

In that first week on his own, Rory had felt so lonely. He had lost all of his friends at home - his father had made it plain that he should not try to contact any of them as it would only be an embarrassment if things got out. Then on the sixth day, having only spoken to his landlady since he arrived, there was a knock at the door. He opened it, and was immediately hugged the person standing there. Séamus had arrived home two days before and was told that Rory had left - his parents said that he was travelling somewhere, and they had no way of contacting him. He hadn't believed it for a minute and a quick chat with Mrs Flynn across the road had confirmed that Rory had left after a fight with his parents - and they had helped him leave, bundled into the car, looking so distressed. He had returned home that night to find both of his parents out, and had taken the chance to search for information. He had found a Dublin address scrawled on an envelope. He had assumed that he might find Rory there. He had sat and listened as Rory told him everything. He had looked at his photos. Then he had told him that he was still his brother, he still loved him, and he would do what he could for him.

He had last seen his brother a few weeks before Kurt had died. He was home for the holidays and had snuck into town to see him on one of his few days off. He had confessed that he was finding life with his parents exceptionally hard, particularly as he too had a secret. He had met a lovely girl in St Andrews, and they had started to see each other. It was serious for both of them. The problem was that there was no way that his strict Roman Catholic parents would ever approve of their eldest son having her as a girlfriend. She was Jewish for starters - and mixed race. Neither of the Flanagan brothers was going to make their parents happy, it seemed. Rory had told him that if he was serious about her, then he had to tell them the truth. Séamus did, and the next day sent Rory an E-Mail. From Scotland. He too had been banished from the family home, until such time as he saw sense. As he put it to Rory, that meant he might never see home again. They kept in touch, Séamus wholeheartedly approving of Rory's return to the place he felt loved - with his friends in America. He had seen photos of Trent, had talked to him briefly on the phone. Today, it was the first time that they would meet face to face.

As the bus pulled into St Andrews bus station, Rory spotted his brother immediately. He was looking expectantly at the bus as it arrived, and his face lit up as he saw his brother. As he stepped off the bus, Rory had gone only a couple of yards before he was grabbed and pulled into a hug, which he returned with as much fervour. Trent stood quietly as he watched the two brothers reconnect, then it was his turn to be introduced. If he had expected a handshake from Séamus, then he was disappointed. He got the same kind of hug as Rory. Trent knew at that moment that he would have no problems in getting on with his boyfriend's brother. He also knew that this visit would do the world of good for Rory. He had never seen him so happy as he was now, his brother's arm around his shoulder as he escorted them to a café for an early lunch before he showed them the sights. It was there, over a coffee, that he produced a photo of his girlfriend, taken only a few weeks earlier, on a trip to London to mark the end of their third year. That was when Séamus announced that he had some important news for Rory. He had spoken to their parents at the start of the month, and told them he wouldn't be coming home that summer. They had not been best pleased, blaming that girl for corrupting their son. They had been even less pleased when he told them that he had met her parents, and been offered a job by her father. He had still been thinking about it when he told them, but their reaction had decided it for him. He had accepted it, and would start on completion of his fourth year. Rory was pleased for his brother, but his happiness was rocked when Séamus uttered the words "There's just one problem."

"What's that? Is it somewhere far away?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry to say it is a long way away from here. It's in a place called Baltimore. Did I ever mention that Becca was American…?" He proceeded to wink at Trent, who smiled broadly. The Rory remembered where Baltimore was, and virtually jumped across the table to hug his brother tight. This was the best thing that could have happened. In a year, his brother would cease to be 3400 miles away, and be only 40 miles away. It was the happiest news he had been given in months.

The second pair to leave the hotel that morning had been Nick and Jeff, the former still with no clue as to where they were going, apart from a brief "Trust him. He knows you and you will love it" from Sebastian. They descended the steps to the station and Jeff sent Nick to the small Marks and Spencer food store to buy sandwiches and drinks for lunch, whilst he went to the ticket office. Then it was off, Nick following Jeff, through the ticket barriers and onto a train. It was only when they were on board that Jeff finally produced a piece of paper from his pocket with a question written on it - "Where did Charles Rennie Mackintosh live?" On cue, the PA on the train announced that the train was for Glasgow Queen Street. Jeff laughed at the timing, and then turned to Nick. "I remembered the day that Kurt showed you a certain item, and you fell for the design, and read everything in the school library about the designer. His home city was Glasgow, and they happen to have something called the Rennie Mackintosh trail. So I thought as we are only 40 miles away, we could go and have a look at some of his work. Did I do right?" Nick nodded, and as the train was quiet, pulled him in for a quick peck on the cheek. This was going to be good.

Less than an hour later, they were in Glasgow, Scotland's largest city. Everywhere they look there were signs for the 2014 Commonwealth Games, that were due to be held in a few weeks time. When they had asked about them, they had been told that it was like the Olympics, but open only to the countries that made up the British Commonwealth - as a result, it was not dominated by the USA, Russia and China, and even very small countries had a good chance of a gold medal. There was no time to ponder that as Jeff steered Nick through the station and to the entrance to the Glasgow Subway. The station was next door to Queen Street, but seemed to be stuck in a bit of a time warp. They bought all day tickets from the smiling blonde in the ticket office, and then made their way downstairs to the Outer Circle, where the train was due in a minute. When it arrived, both young men stared in shock. It was much smaller than they had expected, like a London tube train had been shrunk in the wash. Jeff had to duck as they boarded, the train being very low in height, and even Nick found the top of his head fairly near the roof. The train roared off on the journey, the car rocking and swaying as it did so. It was nothing like the underground railways they had been on before, and they couldn't help but grin. They started to talk to a man that was sitting next to them, and discovered three things - it was one of the world's first underground railways; it had been described as the biggest model railway in the world; and the motion was known as the Shoogle. Jeff loved the word at once and kept repeating it as they walked out of the station at Shields Road, and were confronted by the first of Mackintosh's buildings - Scotland Street School.

The building was now a museum of education, the community it once served having been demolished to build a motorway. They toured it quickly, Nick admiring all the small touches that made the building so unique and special. It wasn't purely functional, a rarity in its day for a state school. There were certain elements that reminded them slightly of Dalton. Their visit over, it was back for another shoogle, this time to Kelvinhall station, this time to visit the Kelvingrove Art Gallery and Museum, which had many Mackintosh items amongst its exhibits. The museum was noisy, filled with children enjoying themselves, and not just adults walking around and observing. Nick couldn't help but take a photograph of the Spitfire plane suspended above a stuffed giraffe, a strange juxtaposition if ever there was one. He and Jeff were the only ones that could see a pair of angels hovering between the two, an equal look of confusion on their faces. They greeted Kurt and Blaine warmly, and then it was time to walk around the gallery of Mackintosh furniture, which contained some of the original fittings from Glasgow's tea rooms. Jeff could see how enthused Nick was as he studied the design as much as he did when he was drawing. He wondered quietly if it was possible to get reproduction pieces in these designs back home, and if so, if he could surprise Nick with something as a wedding gift. He made a plan to check it out and soon. Kurt was just as taken, Blaine holding his hand as they walked onto the exhibit and sat on the chairs. That was one of the perks of being an angel - you could touch when the signs begged you not to.

Nick made a point of taking Jeff upstairs, so that he could look at the paintings that had been produced by the famous Glasgow Boys, along with the pride and joy of the Museum, Salvador Dali's Christ of St John of the Cross. Nick could see Jeff's face as he looked at the painting, could see the little cogs move and his face change as he wondered at the composition. Nick had to admit that the painting made him feel something too. Beside them, Kurt and Blaine also stood in quiet reflection. They all stood in their spot for nearly 5 minutes, before Jeff finally said that he was ready to go. They left the museum, and headed to the adjacent park to have their lunch. The hustle and bustle of the city seemed far away as they sat close to a duck pond, in the heart of a busy, wooded city park, just as it had done on their few trips to Central Park back home. It was hard to imagine that in a week's time, they would be back there, and Jeff would be on an overcrowded Subway, making his was to the Art School for his interview, his portfolio in his arms. Still, they had today to enjoy, and still Dublin to visit before that happened. The sun was bright, and they caught up with Kurt and Blaine, who filled them in on some of the gossip from New York that they were missing. Not that they told them everything - some things had to remain private.

After lunch, they wandered through the park, Kurt and Blaine flying above them, until they reached the subway station at Kelvinbridge. Once again, it was time for a shoogle, this time the short distance to Cowcaddens station. From there it was a short walk to one of Mackintosh's other masterpieces, the Glasgow School of Art. This building was however in a much more sorry state, a fire having broken out just a month earlier. They did not discover this until they arrived, Nick having been talking enthusiastically about the building and its iconic library. To discover it burnt, and the library itself completely destroyed reduced Nick to tears. He was normally so controlled in his emotions, and so it was a shock to Jeff, who took him into his arms and let him cry. He totally got it - if he heard that some of his favourite works of art had been lost to fire, he would weep too. Eventually, Nick was able to stop, and cheered up when he found out that most of the building had been saved, along with the majority of its contents, the fire brigade having helped move valuable artefacts out of the way of the advancing flames as the blaze developed. There was a restoration fund, and with an approving nod from his fiancé, Nick made a generous donation, which had the woman that was in the office thanking him profusely, and asking for his name, so that it could be placed on a list of benefactors. He said, without hesitation, that it should be put under the name of "Nick and Jeff Sterling-Duval." It was the first time Jeff had heard Nick use their future name. And it made him want to grab him and kiss him. He contented himself with grabbing Nick's hand, which got them another smile.

Back in Edinburgh, Sebastian and Dave were having what could only be described as a very lazy day. After breakfast they had returned to their room, full of good intentions to go out and see something, but in the end, they had placed the do not disturb sign on the door and returned to bed for another hour. They had the kilts to take back, but there was nothing else that they needed to do. Although they had both enjoyed spending time with the others, it was nice just to be alone too. After their visit to the kilt hire shop, they found themselves at a bit of a loose end, so ended up in the tourist information office - for once, Sebastian had no resources from his guidebooks. It was Dave that found the leaflet, and showed it to Sebastian. At first, the latter looked absolutely horrified, but then he saw the look on Dave's face, and knew that he would have to swallow his fear, and go for it. There were instructions on how to get there by bus, and so it was that Sebastian found himself on a city bus heading west, an excited Dave sat by his side. They then had to walk from the nearest bus stop along a canal towpath, which was no great hardship in the warm sunny weather. Finally, after 15 minutes they arrived at their destination - the Edinburgh International Climbing Arena. It wasn't somewhere Sebastian had ever pictured himself, but if it made Dave happy….

The funny thing was that once they got started, it was Sebastian who seemed to enjoy it the most. After being kitted out with the correct equipment, and under the watchful eye of an instructor, they had initially began with some basic work on the climbing wall, but then a glance to the right had revealed something that just clicked with Sebastian, and after a negotiation with Dave, they went for it. Abseiling down a wall from a height of five storeys was one of the most thrilling things he had ever experienced. Dave had been less convinced at first, but by the time he was halfway down, he was enjoying it every bit as much. The jet boat ride in London had been a thrill, and so was this, putting all of your faith in a rope as you more or less walked down a rock face. They reached the bottom, and considered doing it again - until Dave pointed at something else - the zip wire. He had a twinkle in his eye that seemed to say to Sebastian - I dare you. "Bring it on!" Sebastian said right back, and soon they were back up at the top, ready to scream along the taught cable back to the ground. It seemed as if they had something else in common - they were both adrenaline junkies, enjoying the thrill of pushing themselves to the limit. They took a break for lunch, and then started again, back to the climbing wall. This was something that they would want to take up again when they got back to New York, if Dave was permitted. After all, he knew deep down that if his coach could see him now, he would be having several kinds of nervous breakdown about the potential injuries that he could incur with one wrong foot. Luckily, he managed to escape unscathed. It was with great reluctance that they left to return back to the city.

Trent was thoroughly enjoying his day in St Andrews. The entire town just worked for him. It was small, but thanks to the presence of the university, it had facilities far above its weight. This was bolstered by the presence of the golf courses, naturally. Just when he thought he had seen everything, Séamus would take them round a corner and show them something else. Whether it was the old West Port, standing across one of the town's main streets, and restricting it to car traffic only, or the remains of the castle, perched high above the sea, it left him in awe, camera flashing as he took photos. He could imagine Jeff sitting and drawing sketch after sketch. Just when he thought he had seen it all, they arrived at the ruins of the cathedral, with the gate over the street known as The Pends at one side. The history that oozed from every corner of the city just entranced him. The fact that somewhere close by, the bones of Scotland's patron saint, for whom the place was named, were buried… It was just wow. They walked through the graveyard surrounding the ruins, past the tower, the only part of the building still intact - and then he could see down to a perfect harbour, nestled below them. Yep, Jeff would have been in his element here…

If that wasn't enough, he was also getting to watch the interaction between the two brothers. Séamus was nothing like Rory physically - he was taller, had blond hair that had a slight reddish tinge to it, and was wiry, thin to the point of almost scrawny. In personality, they were so alike it was scary. It was also clear that they shared a love that no-one could have hoped to stop. Séamus was not afraid to show his affection for his brother, an arm around his shoulder, a casual ruffling of his hair in a way that might have annoyed Rory had it not been his brother doing it. His affection was not reserved for his brother, and Trent found himself getting almost as much as his boyfriend. He wasn't slow to return it either. Eventually, the inevitable happened and Rory left them alone for 5 minutes. "We should talk," Séamus said, and Trent looked at him in anticipation. "I want to say thank you. The last time I saw Rory, before he left for the States, he wasn't the little brother I knew and loved. He was miserable, just getting through each and every day. He would never have admitted it to me, but he was depressed. I could tell, but there was so little I could do for him. After all, I was here, and he was in Dublin. I had tried to get a transfer to Trinity College, but I hadn't succeeded. I knew he needed someone to care for him, and if he hadn't ended up leaving Ireland - I was going to drop out and just go home. He needed me, and I need him - he's my brother, and I love him… Don't ever tell him I was going to do that, because he would kill me. Literally. You have made him the boy I knew growing up with him again. He is so in love with you, and I can tell it's mutual. I warn you know though, you ever hurt him, I will hunt you down, and that's a promise…"

"I promise you here and now that I could never hurt him. He is my soulmate. Maybe you don't believe in that kind of thing, but I know he is mine, and it will be forever. I wanted to talk to him the moment I set eyes on him for the first time, back when he was a transfer student at McKinley and I was a Warbler. I never got the chance, and my heart ached for so long after that day. He has told me that he felt the same about me. If Finn, Kurt and Blaine hadn't died, then maybe it would have taken us longer to get here - but the thing is, if the whole Hunter situation hadn't blown up, we were planning to come to Europe this time last year - me, Nick, Jeff, Sebastian and Kurt and Blaine. The same places. So we would have been going to Dublin, and I'm positive that Kurt and Blaine would have wanted to look up Rory. So you see, fate would have brought us together in the end. This is meant to be. And seeing as you are here, and I like to do things properly - I mean, it should be your dad I ask, but from what I've been told, that would be a bad idea - can I have permission to ask Rory to marry me? Not today, maybe not for a while, but I want to be with him. I want the world to know that. I want him to be my fiancé, not just my boyfriend…"

Séamus sat quietly for a moment, deep in thought. "You're right," he finally said, "It should be my dad you ask, but yeh, bad idea. I've only just met you, but what I see, I like. Whenever we talk, he mentions his job with Burt Hummel, how nice he and his wife Carole are to him - and then it's you. All you. I'd say about 90% of what he says is about you Trent. He'd probably never speak to me again if I said no. That's not why I'm going to say you can marry him. It's because from this brief encounter, I can see you are exactly what he says you are. The sweetest guy, the sunshine in his life. The person that gets him. I'm sure he'll say yes whenever you ask. Just make sure there is a video of it so that his big brother can watch and have a darn good cry if I'm not there at the time. And don't elope and get hitched on the quiet - because I have the most wicked best man's speech planned out in my head for him. Ok, subject closed, because here he comes with that ice cream - thank god there is always a long queue in the summer." As he took his ice cream, and snickered as Rory ruffled Séamus' hair, taking full advantage of the fact that sitting down, his brother was shorter than him, Trent was content. He had the man of his dreams, a future brother-in-law that like him, and a great group of friends. Now all he had to do was choose his moment to propose - and plan a wedding for once Séamus was in the States.

As Trent ate his ice cream in St Andrews, laughing at Rory and Séamus as they play fought, ending up with ice cream smeared all over their faces, Nick and Jeff were taking afternoon tea in the far more refined atmosphere of the Willow Tearooms in Glasgow's Sauchiehall Street. The lady behind the desk at the School of Art had given them directions to it, saying that if they liked the work of Mackintosh, they had to go there. Now they were sat in the Room de Luxe, with the original fittings that the man himself had designed back in 1903. Taking tea in the same way that generations of Glaswegians had, in surroundings that left Nick almost speechless, and Jeff just in awe. They read the history of the premises - how he had designed not just the interiors, but also the actual building in which they were sitting. In the earlier days, even the uniforms of the staff had been to his design and concept. The tea was luxurious and far cheaper than those they had seen offered and refused to take in the posh hotels and stores in London. The staff were also very friendly and helpful. Jeff had taken advantage of this when Nick had popped out to freshen up, and had asked the manager for help on finding reproduction pieces. She had given him the name of a cabinet maker who specialised in making Mackintosh inspired items, and who was able to export items to the US. With this knowledge, Jeff was sure he could find a wedding gift for Nick that he would love.

After they had finished their tea, it was time to head back to Edinburgh. Although they could have returned to the Subway station, they decided instead to head back to Queen Street station on foot - it was only a short distance after all, and they had been given directions by the staff at the tea rooms. They walked along the busy Sauchiehall Street, enjoying the fact that it was completely pedestrianised, which made it easier to look into the windows of the shops that they passed. Everyone seemed to be getting involved with the upcoming Commonwealth Games, and when their route took them past the tourist office, they couldn't resist popping in and buying one of the mascot toys, obstentiously as a gift for Brittany, but in reality both knew that he would join Jeff's Georgie bear in their room. They walked past the lane that would have taken them directly into the station, and took a longer route round by road, which gave them a glimpse of George Square and the huge City Chambers that dominated its eastern end. All the lamp standards around the square had huge banners hanging from them, advertising the Games. They had time before the train for them to take some photos, and walked around the square doing so. Then down a side street, Nick spotted something unusual, and dragged Jeff down to look at it. It was a statue of a soldier on horseback, outside the Gallery of Modern Art - with a red and white traffic cone on his head. Several photographs were needed of that, some with Jeff in, and some with Nick. Then they finally made their way back to the station, and boarded the busy train back to Edinburgh.

Goodbyes were also being attempted in St Andrews, but there they were far harder. It had been a good day for both the Flanagan boys, and parting again, in the knowledge that it would be nearly a year until they met again, potentially, was breaking both their hearts. Séamus was desperate for Rory to stay longer, and was pointing to the fact that trains ran until very late, and that he could even put them up overnight if they wanted - their flight the next day wasn't until the early afternoon. Rory was sorely tempted, but he also knew that there were bags to be packed, plus the others to think of. Trent just stood on the sidelines, by the rail ticket machine that seemed so out of place in the bus station. From what he could ascertain, Séamus had nothing planned for that night, or indeed for the morning of the next day - so he had a plan. He made a quick call to the hotel, and they informed him that they could easily grant his request in the circumstances. He then spoke quickly to Sebastian, who also had no issues with his idea. As an almost tearful Séamus and Rory came to the conclusion that they would have to call it time, Trent was busy with the ticket machine…

"Ready?" Trent said, turning to Rory. "We need to get that bus to make the next fast train and get back in time for dinner." Rory looked up at him, unshed tears in his eyes and nodded. "Well, we'd best get on - there's your ticket, mine, and one for you, Séamus…." The two brothers looked at him in shock. "Well, we can't stay here because we need to pack for our flight tomorrow, but there is nothing stopping you coming back to Edinburgh with us. The hotel is putting an extra bed in our room as we speak, and Sebastian says that he is looking forward to meeting you, not to mention inflicting the pair that is our Niff on you too. So, are we getting on the bus, or not?" Five minutes later, Trent found himself sitting behind the two brothers, both of whom had been persuaded to stop hugging him only by the fact that the bus driver had cleared his throat and looked pointedly at his watch. It was going to be an interesting evening…

They all ended up in another of the chain pubs they had first come across in London, having a meal, and a drink. Nick and Jeff had bumped into Trent, Rory and Séamus on the Waverly Steps, and had been introduced first; then it had been the turn of Dave and Sebastian to meet Rory's big brother. They had all hit it off at once, with Séamus admitting a liking for American Football, and Dave admitting that he was keen on soccer. The others just saw how happy Rory was in the presence of his brother, and that was enough for them to know that he was one of the good guys. After their meal, the drinks continued to flow, and it quickly turned out that Séamus could match Rory in the Guinness drinking stakes, the others knowing better than to even try and compete - they all had memories of the night that Nick and Jeff had to be almost carried home after their one try. In the end, they didn't leave the pub until just before closing time, and wandered happily back towards the hotel, Séamus being slightly overawed at the fact that he was going to be staying at the Balmoral, even if it was just crashing in his brother's room.

It was while they were passing the Scott Monument that he suddenly froze. They had all just felt the familiar draught as angel wings flapped, and the three couples had stopped momentarily, as they saw Kurt standing there, shaking his head slightly, with a grinning Blaine by his side. But no-one had anticipated what happened next. That Séamus would freeze up, and then look right at Kurt and Blaine was a massive surprise, and one that made them all stop in their tracks. "Are you ok?" Rory asked his brother. "You look like you've seen a ghost?"

"Not a ghost, Rory. It might be the drink, but I think that I can see two angels over by the monument. One of them with enough hair gel in to sink a battleship, and the other giving a kind of disapproving stare…"

Rory took a breath, and decided to go for it. "Remember I told you about my friends that died. The reason why I left Dublin and went back to the US?"

"I recognise them now from your old photos. That's them, isn't it? I take it they're like your guardian angels now? And you can all see them?" Around him, five other heads nodded. "Well, I guess that I am quite glad I'm not the only person in the family that can see angels now - I've been seeing them since I was 14, Rory, at Granda's funeral. I saw him that day, and it was scary. So, do I get a proper introduction? Back at the hotel, because it would look weird me talking to thin air?"

That was what happened, back in the confines of Trent and Rory's room. The fact that someone else could see them was less of a shock to Kurt and Blaine than the others. As a consequence of the discovery, it was after 1 in the morning by the time they got to bed - but this discovery and his warmth had only placed Séamus firmly into their hearts. The last thing Nick did before going to bed was to post on Facebook a photo of the seven of them that one of the bar staff had kindly taken, with the caption "Séamus Flanagan. All round good guy. And he can see K &amp; B. So even better!"


	17. Dublin Part One

**Dublin Part One**

They all awoke early the following day, and after their usual morning preparations, they met up at breakfast. Séamus joined them and sat and watched the interactions between the three couples at the table. They all seemed so happy and caught up in each other, basically not giving a hoot what those around them thought. He was proud of them for having that attitude, and he took it on himself to glower at the one couple that seemed to have a problem with them. They soon got the message and left without a word. His brother and his friends had not noticed anything, which he was glad about. He didn't want their last few hours in Scotland spoiled by the casual homophobia of a pair of middle aged idiots. Breakfast over, he waited in the lobby whilst the others returned to their rooms to collect their bags. The couple he had just seen passed through, and for a moment he thought that the guy would say something. His wife or girlfriend obviously thought that he shouldn't and they just passed by looking down their noses at him. He couldn't help but smirk when he heard the young lady on reception turn to her colleague and refer to them as trash. He turned to look at her and winked. She blushed and smiled right back.

He said goodbye to them at the top of the Waverly Steps. He had considered heading out to the airport with them, but that would entail him having to then head back into town for his train, and so it was not worthwhile. It was only postponing the inevitable anyway. He shook hands with them all, saving his hugs for Trent, with the admonishment to "Take care of him for me." For Rory, there was a deep, long hug, in the course of which both of them shed a few tears. Séamus promised that he would go home and set up Skype - he had promised to do so for the last year, but had never done so. Now he realised that he had to. It was only now that he felt the gap that his little brother moving thousands of miles away had left. It would be nice to be able to chat face to face until he moved to Baltimore next year. Then they could see each other again properly. With a final goodbye wave, he descended the stairs into the station, and headed for the northbound train that would take him home.

Rory was still sad when they boarded the tram heading out towards the airport, and none of them could blame him. They had only met his brother for a few hours, but he seemed to be one of those guys that you just couldn't hate - a lot like Rory himself. They let Trent sit with his arm around his boyfriend all the way out to the airport, talking quietly amongst themselves. Rory seemed to be happier once they reached the terminal and checked in for their final internal flight in Europe. It was not a long journey to Dublin, and it was the second time that they would be going somewhere that one of them had called home for a lengthy period of time. In this case, Rory had grown up just outside the city and had then spent his first months after school living there. This time he was going back not as a resident, but as an expat. Dublin was no longer home to him - if he was honest, home now was wherever Trent was. As long as he had him, then nothing else mattered. As the plane began to make its descent into Dublin, Rory glanced at the green fields, the oh so familiar landscape. It did stir something in his heart. He was proud of his country and of his heritage. He would take great pleasure in showing the city to his friends.

It seemed strange to Rory to be sitting on the airport bus heading back into the city. The last time he had travelled this road had been in a taxi, on the day after Blaine had died, as he headed away from his entire life, to make a new one for himself in the United States. This time the sun was shining and the city looked good as they got closer to the centre of town. He had been asked by Sebastian which hotel was considered the best in town, and had answered truthfully. They would be staying at the Shelbourne, which was not only one of the best, but one of the most historic. It overlooked St Stephen's Green and had been a Dublin institution for almost 150 years. It certainly looked the part as they stood outside. The interior confirmed it, once they had passed the doorman in livery. Rory had done the talking here when booking the rooms, and had managed to get them a bargain rate on two suites, one with one bedroom and one with two, next door to each other and with a view out to the Green. He had consulted with Trent, Nick and Jeff before booking, and as Nick had said, they would have been staying in dorm rooms had it not been for Blaine, so sharing a suite would be no issue for them. When they walked in to the Princess Grace suite, they still had to stop on the threshold and almost pinch themselves. It was magnificent, almost too much for them. They even had their own dining room, as well as a sitting area. Nick and Jeff insisted on taking the smaller of the two bedrooms, despite Rory protesting that they should have the larger. As they all unpacked, their was a sound of such contentment - Jeff singing quietly to himself, Nick joining in from time to time.

They were soon joined in the room by Sebastian and Dave, who were equally pleased with their room next door. It was late afternoon by now, and a lot of the city's attractions would be starting to close for the day, but Rory knew one place that would still be open - the National Library. It was there that they headed to, and they stood and admired the building, standing in the reading room under the magnificent domed roof. "I used to come here when I had some time off for pleasure," Rory said quietly. "Sometimes I also had an excuse to come here for work, to do a bit of research for the guy I worked for. I sometimes just let my research take far longer than it had to, just to feel free for a while…" Trent put an arm around Rory as the others looked on sadly. They all knew that Rory had not had the easiest of times in the last year or so he had been living in Ireland, and they realised quickly that he had brought them to his sanctuary, the one place he had felt happy in those sad lonely days. When they left, he pointed out the office building in which he had worked, and then was suddenly dashing towards the door. He stood there and waved in, and the door was soon opened by the security guard. It was the same man that had been on duty the night that Rory had chucked it all in, and he was obviously pleased to see him. Rory introduced his friends, and Trent in particular - he was rewarded by a firm handshake. He proceeded to tell Rory that his former boss was currently under investigation as his new PA was nowhere like as good as Rory had been, and he had been caught out and exposed as a bit of a fraud in consequence. The news did make Rory smile, although he did feel a bit guilty. After the impromptu chat, they carried on to find a pub in which to eat, again one of Rory's old haunts, where the bar staff still remembered him. Then it was back to the hotel for an early night.

The following day Rory awoke at an early hour, and made his way carefully out of bed, so as not to disturb Trent, who was still sleeping peacefully. He sat in the living area of the suite and watched the early morning news on television - well, tried to, but he was lost in thought most of the time. He was back home, and it felt strange. When the others had proposed Dublin as one of the destinations for their trip, he had agreed, but with some trepidation. It was not the biggest city in the world, and his parents lived in a town less than an hour away. He had visions of bumping into his mother in the middle of Grafton Street, as she walked from Brown Thomas to Marks and Spencer, loaded with shopping bags. This time she would not be expecting to see him here; could not keep her eyes open in case her prodigal son was also in town, so she could avoid him, as she had done at least twice when Rory had been living here. That had hurt him more than being sent away and rejected because he was gay. He would be keeping half an eye out as he guided his friends round the city, and he would be the one to turn around, or make a swift dive into a side street this time. He didn't want either of his parents to spoil this, the happiness he had with Trent and his friends. He wouldn't let them, not now. He was stronger than he had been, plus he had reconnected with his brother. A brother that was also moving across the Atlantic. He was so lost in his thoughts that he was startled to see Nick sitting right in front of him, holding out a mug of coffee.

"You seemed deep in thought, Rory. I mean, I came and stood right in front of you before and you didn't even know I was here. You were thinking about your parents I guess? It must be hard being back here - maybe we shouldn't have come… You do know that if there is anything that you want to talk about, I'm here for you. All of us are."

"Of course we should have come. I couldn't imagine being in Europe with you guys and not showing off my country's capital city. But you're right - it is my parents that I am thinking about. I just don't want to bump into them and end up having a massive fight in the street. I don't want them saying things that would hurt any of you, or Trent. At the same time, I would love to go and visit my Nana - she always cared so much for me, and if she knew I was gay, then it didn't bother her. But she lives in Clane, and that means my parents."

"I'm no expert on things like this, Rory, but I will say this. My grandparents were there for me when my life blew up after I kissed Jeff in public for the first time. They just wanted me to be happy. They took me in when my parents - well, my dad more than my mom - wanted to 'cure' me. Maybe you need to confront your parents, show them that you are happy, in love and don't care what anyone thinks. Who knows, maybe your folks have had a change of heart?"

"I doubt it, Nick. They are pretty set in their ways when it comes to things like this. I'm not sure that I'm strong enough to confront them either."

"Well, whatever you decide to do, just know this. We will all be behind you, every step of the way. Wes made you a Warbler, and I'm afraid that means that you are now covered by the old 'Once a Warbler, Always a Warbler' rule. It's a lot like the Three Musketeers - though there were 4 of them in the end. Anyway, if someone hurts you, they hurt us all. We will always have your back, though."

Rory smiled and took a sip of his coffee - it was made just as he liked it. He looked at Nick, sitting next to him on the couch, and realised that Trent must have told him the exact way he liked it, and he had committed it to memory. He leaned over and hugged the boy next to him, the hug at once reciprocated.

"I told you, Jeff. They are having an affair. He's even making him coffee now," said Trent, in a tone which Nick recognised as fake wounded. Jeff just laughed, and dived over to the couch with a shout of "Cuddle pile!" Rory was glad he had set the coffee cup down on the side table, as Jeff landed on them, and seconds later, Trent was there to, the four of them reduced to a pile of arms and legs, amidst much giggling. They stayed like that for a while, Rory catching Nick's eye at one point and seeing that he would not tell Trent what they had been talking about. Inwardly, however, Rory knew that Nick was right. He had to have it out with his parents. He had to make the trip back to Clane - even if it hurt him, he had to do it. Otherwise, it would end up eating away at him for the rest of his life.

They were slightly later than they had intended to be in getting to breakfast that morning, and found Dave and Sebastian had started without them. They were eating the traditional breakfast of the nation - a huge fry up of bacon, sausages, black pudding and eggs. There had been the option of cereals or the now usual continental offering, but the waitress had told them that they should go with tradition, and they had agreed to do that after all. The others all ended up joining them, and had to agree that it really was the best way to start the day. Rory was in charge of their itinerary here, and after they had eaten, he lead them all to Dublin Castle. It was a complete contrast to the one in Edinburgh, being far less about fortification and far more a palace, if you were being honest. As they toured the state apartments, Rory explained a bit of the history of Ireland to them. They all knew parts of it, that much was true, but this was a first hand tale in many ways. They had all been aware that the country had only been independent from the United Kingdom for less than a century, and had only achieved that status after partition and bloodshed. What they hadn't known was that the country had remained a part of the British Commonwealth until after the Second World War, a conflict in which the country had been neutral. That hadn't stopped an air raid on Dublin, by mistake the Germans had said. This history explained the throne room, last used by a monarch in the years before Victoria had been queen.

After the Castle, he guided them through the Temple Bar area, which was still quiet, with a promise that he would bring them back that evening for dinner and a lively night out. Then it was over the Liffey on the Ha'penny Bridge. They all knew what would happen next, and sure enough, Jeff pulled out his sketchbook and turned his best puppy eyes on them all. With a chorus of laughter, they stopped and watched the world pass by as Jeff drew the bridge they had just crossed over and the clustered building on the opposite bank. Once he had finished, they made their way to O'Connell Street, and Rory pointed out the General Post Office, the scene of some of the most dramatic moments of the Easter Rising in 1916. It was a short walk from there to St Mary's Pro Cathedral, where once again Jeff wanted to draw, this time a view of the inside of the building. Rory looked around to see if he could find someone to ask first if this was allowed - after all, it was a place of worship. He looked around and finally he spotted an elderly nun who had her back to him, talking to another couple of visitors. Leaving his friends, he went over and after the couple walked away, he cleared his throat, and said "Sister…" The nun turned around, and after a moment, a look of recognition crossed her face. Rory was equally surprised, but then as he had said to himself earlier, Dublin was a small city.

"Hello again, young man. So, you came back from the States, but I think just for a visit. And you certainly look happier than you did that morning at the airport. I take it you found someone that makes you happy?"

"I have, thank you, Sister. You're correct, I am just back for a visit. I have made a good life for my self over there. I was offered a job with my friend Kurt's father. He is a Congressman, and he needed a new assistant. Given that I'd been assisting a TD over here, it wasn't that much of a difference. He also gave me a home, and he and his wife, they're like parents to me. Proper parents that care about me, unconditionally. It is an awful thing to say, Sister, but out of the misery and sadness I have found joy that I had only dreamed about…"

Rory was interrupted by a discrete cough from his left hand side, and he turned round to see Nick standing there, looking expectant. "Sorry Rory, but Jeff is getting tetchy. You know how he can be if he doesn't get to draw when he really wants to. Is it ok, or not?"

"Sorry, Nick - I got carried away and haven't even asked yet. Sister, this is my friend Nick, and his fiancé over there, Jeff - he's the blond - is an art student and wondered if he could make a sketch? I don't know what the rules are for that in a Cathedral…"

"Tell your fiancé he can make as many sketches as he likes young man. It does my heart good to see two young people in love," came the reply, which Nick had to admit left him slightly shocked. He had been expecting fire and brimstone when Rory used the f word. He said thanks, and turned towards Jeff and nodded. Almost at once the sketchbook and pencil were out, and his hands began to draw the beauty that was the interior of the Cathedral.

Rory then spoke again. "Nick, I'd like you to meet someone pretty special. I met this good lady at the airport the day I left to fly over for Blaine's funeral, and she gave me some pretty good advice. I've been following it ever since. Could you do me a favour, and send Trent over. I'd like to introduce him to - do you know, I don't even know your name Sister. That's awful…"

"It's only to be expected, after all, we were ships that passed in the night at the airport. I don't actually know your either…." She started to laugh, and both Rory and Nick joined in. When they stopped, she said "I'm Sister Mary Agnes."

"Rory Flanagan - pleased to meet you. Of course, you already know Nick Duval," he added with a smile, as his friend shook his head and went off to get Trent; the young man in question looked puzzled at first, and then Rory saw Nick whisper in his ear. That made Trent smile, and hurry over to join them. "Sister Mary Agnes, this is my boyfriend, Trent Nixon. The man of my dreams; someone I saw from afar once my first time in the States, but never got a chance to properly meet. I met him again at Blaine's funeral, and it was instant. We've been together officially now for just over seven months…"

"And every one of those has been the best of my life. I am very pleased to meet you Sister. Rory told me all about you not long after we got together and I think that we can thank you in part for bringing us to the place we are in now. I hope that your great nephew's wedding was everything that you had hoped for?"

"It was. It was such a happy occasion, and those two boys really work so well together. Looking at the two of you, I think that when you decide to take the next step, and I am pretty sure you will, you will be every bit as happy as they are. I know that many people in my position think that the whole idea is wrong, but I believe that you have to move with the times. I always remember a line from the First letter to the Corinthians - _And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love. _You two clearly love each other - it is written all over your faces, just as it is written on the faces of Nick and Jeff, and your two other friends - I think they are a couple too?" Trent and Rory both nodded, as they looked across to where Nick was explaining things to Dave and Sebastian. "If love is the greatest, then surely we should embrace it in all of its forms, as long as it is mutual. I tend to keep that opinion to myself at the convent, as unfortunately, some of my Sister's have quite the opposite view. Now, I had better see if anyone else needs help - but I am so glad to have come across you again, Rory. Will you be seeing your parents whilst you are here?" A frown came across his face at that, and she said nodded in understanding. "That is their loss." With that she turned and went over to a woman that was looking lost.

"Are you ok, Rory?" said Trent, as he noticed the sad look on his boyfriend's face.

"Honestly, I'm not. I miss my parents, even though they were not kind to me once they knew who I was. I miss my Nana even more. It hurts to think that they are so close and yet I don't know if I should go and see them."

"I think you should," said Trent. "It probably won't be good, but you will never know unless you try. If they still reject you, then you will know for good, and you can stop trying. You'll still have me; my parents love you, as do Burt and Carole. Then there's Séamus - he obviously cares a lot for you too. If you want to go, then I will come with you and wait outside. If you don't want to go, then that's ok too. I just want you to be happy, my love." As he said that, he took Rory's hand and squeezed it. The small gesture was observed by Sister Mary Agnes, who smiled at them. "Do you think that she would come to our wedding if we invited her? It would be nice to let her see the happy ending…" Rory looked at Trent in slight shock. This was the first time there had been mention of a wedding, but he would not say no. He didn't answer Trent's question, but he did obtain the Sister's address before they left, just in case.

After they left the Cathedral, Rory lead them across town. They stopped for a quick bite for lunch at a small café that he had frequented back in the day, and the owner recognised him - once the whole story had been told, Trent found himself wrapped in her arms, and was told to look after Rory, because he was special. They were all beginning to see why Rory had described the city to them as a big village. Then it was on to the Old Jameson's Distillery, where they all learnt the crucial differences between Scotch Whisky and Irish Whiskey. They all had to agree with the assertion that the Irish product was the smoother, particularly after they had tasted it in the bar at the end of the tour. Then they headed back towards their final destination for the day. When Sebastian saw the sign outside, he did a double take; Dave just stared and shook his head; Nick laughed and Jeff just smiled, pulled out his phone, snapped a picture of Rory standing by it and sent it to Brittany. "The National Leprechaun Museum…ok, now I have seen it all," said Trent. "This should be entertaining."

Sebastian had scoffed at that comment, but afterwards, even he had to admit that it was pretty good. They learnt a lot about the mythology and folklore of the country, taking time to listen to the stories as well as look at the exhibits. They all enjoyed the Giants room, with its oversized furniture. They all managed to clamber up on a chair eventually, Nick taking a multitude of photos of them all perched on the big armchair. He knew that he would be putting it on Facebook as soon as he got back to the hotel, with the caption 'I told Sebastian not to annoy the Leprechauns…" They had been joined in the room by Kurt and Blaine - they hadn't been able to get away earlier as first Rachel had been having a crisis, and then Tina had been in a similar state. They of course had no problem in getting up on the furniture - wings were an unfair advantage. As they made their way into the inevitable gift shop afterwards, Jeff checked his phone to see that Brittany had replied and begged them to say hello to all the little people. They ended up buying her a leprechaun T-shirt, and a similar key ring for Santana, mainly because the picture on both did bear an uncanny resemblance to Rory.

After a short trip back to the hotel, Rory escorted them all to the Temple Bar district, and after a meal of traditional fish and chips, they visited a few bars - to be honest, they all lost count of exactly how many they visited, but in the interests of retaining a degree of sobriety, they had all decided beforehand that only one member of each couple would drink alcohol in each, and swap at the next. The result was that they could all recall visiting the first 7 or 8, but after that, well things got far more hazy. It would later be recalled that Rory demonstrated traditional Irish dancing in one bar where fiddle music was being played and that after watching him closely for a while, Jeff got up and joined him, matching him step for step, albeit at a much slower pace. Nick had attempted to do the same, but as he was one ahead in the drink stakes, merely ended up falling over, to the joy of virtually the entire bar. They somehow managed to stumble home, all dreading the inevitable hangover in the morning. When they arrived back at the hotel, Nick switched on his laptop, and saw that Wes was on Skype. He placed a call at once. Wes had been enjoying a peaceful evening in Bushwick - he did not know that when he accepted the call, he was going to be confronted by 4 very drunk Warblers and two boyfriends in a similar state. He sincerely hoped that the floor was well insulated as Rory was pressed to give a demonstration of his dance moves and Jeff once again joined in. Given the condition that they were both in by the slightly slurred speech, he had to say he was impressed. He was so impressed that he managed to get Nick to add David, Beats and Cooper to the call with no problem. Wes could hear the laughter from the others quite clearly, as of course Thad, Flint and Grace were all watching too. When Nick once again tried to join in and proceeded to knock both Jeff and Rory over, he was glad he was also recording the call for posterity. This would be ideal material for a wedding reception.

Somehow, Dave and Sebastian managed to get back to their room; the other four ended up flopped down on the king size bed in Nick and Jeff's room. It was only intended that they should take a rest for a moment before they headed to bed properly in their own rooms. Instead, they ended up falling asleep in a tangled mess, fully dressed. Their first full day in Dublin had been interesting, with rebellions, whiskey, leprechauns and nuns. They had three more to go before they went home - hopefully, they would be sober some of the time.


	18. Dublin Part Two

**Dublin Part Two**

The following morning, their second in Dublin, dawned bright and warm. In the Princess Grace suite, four boys woke up around the same time, and managed to extricate themselves from each other, Rory and Trent sheepishly making their way back to their own bedroom to wash and change. The funny thing was that none of them had the slightest trace of a hangover, the result of one alcoholic drink being spaced from the next by a glass of water, and the copious quantities of potato chips they had eaten on top. Once they had all washed and dressed in fresh clothes, they all felt ready for the day ahead, and when Dave and Sebastian finally appeared, it was to find them chatting happily at the breakfast table, putting away plates of fried food like no tomorrow. Sebastian did manage to wipe the smiles off their faces for a moment when he pulled out his phone and showed them the video that Wes had posted the night before - as they watched _Riverdance - Warbler Style _(Wes had even managed to put the correct music over the top of it) they couldn't help but cringe a bit, even more when he proceeded to read out the comments from virtually everyone that they knew, from Artie, via Burt and Mike, to Wes himself. Rory could at least take comfort from the fact that Burt had nothing but praise for him, and Mike wanted him to show him some moves.

He had a busy day planned for them. Their first stop after breakfast was at the old library of Trinity College, where he took great pleasure in showing them all the Book of Kells, one of the most beautiful medieval manuscripts in the world, believed to date back to the 9th century. Jeff was entranced by the beauty of the decoration, and it was fair to say that Nick shared his fascination. Dave was just in awe of it's age, and how perfect it seemed to be, 1200 years later. The knowledge that it was one of several volumes of the same age was staggering. As Sebastian would later say, as Americans, they were not used to things of such age. The library building itself was just as entrancing, particularly the massive Long Room, where amongst the aged books they found sculpture and what was reputed to be the oldest harp in Ireland. This was good preparation for their next destination - the National Museum of Archaeology. Here were to be found the relics of the nation's Viking and Medieval past, from coins and pottery, to a vast array of gold. As they had approached, Jeff had stopped, and looked at the building with curiosity and recognition. His suspicions were confirmed when he spoke to one of the staff, who confirmed that the design of the rotunda at the entrance was based on the Altes Museum in Berlin, somewhere they had been less than three weeks earlier. It seemed like such a long time ago now.

After the museum, it was onwards to the National Gallery. It was nowhere as vast as those that they had visited before, but it was less busy and so there was more time and space for Jeff to stand and stare, Nick by his side. The paintings of the Irish landscape left him entranced, the scenery so green and peaceful. True, there were other pictures which illustrated far worse times, those of the potato famine. The others were quite used to Jeff now, and were just as happy to pause and chat. It was whilst they were there that Rory took Trent to one side, and spoke to him quietly. He had made up his mind that he was going to go and visit his parents the following day. He had made an itinerary up for the others to follow - a trip out of town and to one of the most famous locations in the country, for all 5 of them. "Four." said Trent firmly. "You are not going to face them on your own this time. I am your boyfriend, and I am not going to let them hurt you anymore. So, if you are going, then so am I." Rory knew better than to try and argue, and so he made bookings for four on-line for the trip. He had a bad feeling about returning home, but he knew that if he didn't, if he let the opportunity pass by, then he would feel even worse. There were some things of his that he wanted back that were still in the house in Clane. If nothing else, he was going to retrieve those. If his parents still would not accept him, then it was their loss. He had enough of a family with his brother and his friends.

After the gallery, they went for lunch, and then went to board a bus that would take them to somewhere that Rory had never visited, but had always wanted to. He was rather fond of their product after all. The Guinness Storehouse was a must see for any visitor to the city after all. They ignored the comment from Dave that every afternoon they seemed to be visiting somewhere associated with alcohol - after all, they had only been there for two days so far. Even he was silenced when they walked through the front door and straight into an atrium which was shaped like an oversized pint glass, the light flowing down from above. Nick read out loud the fact that the room could hold 14.3 million pints of liquid. The whole tour was one surprise after another - the fact that they could touch the ingredients, could watch the whole process of brewing taking place, and then could, of course, have a taste of the product. They had all tasted Guinness before, apart from Dave, who had always stuck to a light beer when they had been out in New York. One taste had him hooked, much to Sebastian's delight. He made a mental note to tell Dave that he should never challenge Rory to a drinking contest where Guinness was concerned - he wouldn't stand a chance.

On the fourth floor, they found themselves challenged to pour the perfect pint of Guinness. It wasn't as easy as it looked, and only one of them succeeded - Trent. Then they all sat and drank the glass they had poured - Sebastian was already beginning to worry that they would have to be carried home to the hotel, given that there were still more floors to visit. Still, the sight of Dave with a moustache of Guinness foam made him smile… They carried on up to the Gravity Bar on the top floor, which had fascinating views across the city, which got Jeff reaching for his sketchbook, whilst the others might have ordered some more to drink. Nick shared his with Jeff, holding the glass to his fiancé's lips so that he could drink without stopping drawing. They ended up the most sober of the group, though as usual Rory was suffering no ill effects and Trent seemed to be developing a greater tolerance. Nick took them all to the restaurant on the fifth floor for a coffee just to help the sobering up process. By the time they headed back to the bus stop, Dave was converted to the black stuff, much to the delight of Rory.

That evening they took dinner in a restaurant that concentrated on the use of fresh local produce, and they all had to agree that it was some of the best food they had enjoyed on the trip. Then it was on to a bar that Rory had visited once or twice on his lonely nights in the city - The Long Hall. Walking in was like stepping back in time, all of the traditional fixtures of the Victorian era still being in place. They found an empty snug, which was just big enough for the six of them, and Rory went over the bar to order. He came back with their drinks, and to the shock of them all, he did not have a pint of Guinness, but a soft drink. He laughed as Jeff placed a hand on his forehead to see if he was sickening for something, then he turned far more serious.

"So, plans for tomorrow have changed slightly. I have arranged a trip out of Dublin for you. I have the itinerary here - it involves taking a train to Cork, and then a bus from there to the nearest village, and finally a short walk. It will take you to one of the country's best known tourist destinations - Blarney Castle, the home of…"

"The Blarney stone," said Sebastian. "Nick, please don't let Jeff kiss it - the last thing we need is for him to have the gift of the gab even more than he has already."

"If Jeff wants to kiss it, then he can, Seb. Maybe I will too, then we can chat you under the table.."

Rory laughed, then went on. "As I say, the whole itinerary is written here for you. All you have to do is follow it. I won't be going with you…" The others all looked at him in anticipation, but they knew what he was going to say. "I am going to see my parents instead, and Trent refuses to let me go alone, so the four of you can take care of yourselves for the day, I'm sure."

"We will, Rory," said Nick. "I hope that it goes ok for you. Trent is right to go with you, just in case it doesn't."

"I'm pretty sure that my parents aren't going to be happy to see me, but I've got to give it one last try, whilst I am here. I owe it to myself to try. Anyway, enough sad talk. You have an early start, so drink up, enjoy the craic and then off to bed."

The next day came, and it was an early start for them all. The first destination of the day was Heuston Station, where Trent and Rory said goodbye to the others as the boarded the train to Cork. There were hugs all round for Rory, and whispered words of support for Trent. The train was slightly late in leaving, but they had a generous connection time to the bus to Blarney when they got to their destination. They ended up sitting in the station for a few minutes as Rory began to panic at the prospect of returning to his home town. At Trent's suggestion, he called Séamus. If he had been hoping for reassurance, he was mistaken. His brother merely informed him that he was mad, and that he should avoid heading home altogether. As is so often the case when we are told that we mustn't do something, his words only served to strengthen Rory's resolve, and it wasn't long before he and Trent were boarding the bus to Clane. The journey would take them just under an hour to complete, and they sat side by side in silence as the bus made its way out of the city and into the semi-rural area on the outskirts. During the good years, the city had grown rapidly as social mobility increased and people felt able to move to bigger homes. Of course, the good times had come to a shattering and sudden end, and now there were more empty houses than anyone would like to see. The bus was quiet, and Trent felt he could safely hold Rory's hand and give it a comforting squeeze every now and then. Soon enough, they passed a sign announcing the outskirts of town. Rory's face turned paler as they passed a supermarket and then houses appeared. By the time he and Trent stepped off the bus at a petrol station, he was almost turning green instead.

As they walked from the petrol station in the direction of the street that Rory had known for most of is life, Trent maintained silence. He did not feel able to hold his hand here - this was a small town. They might only be a few miles from Dublin, but the one thing that small towns all over the world had in common was their dislike of change to the status quo. At the entrance to the road leading to the Flanagan house, an ordinary looking semi-detached villa, facing another group of similar houses on the other side of the pathway, Rory pulled up and started to panic. Trent grabbed him by the shoulders and spoke quietly. "You don't have to do this, Rory. We can turn around and head back to the bus stop, and go straight back to Dublin. In the end, your happiness is what matters, and there is no point in making yourself miserable. There is no shame in not being able to confront them. None at all. Shall we go back?"

Rory stood for a moment, and then spoke. "No. I am going to do this. I am not having you miss out on seeing the Blarney stone for nothing. I need to do this for myself and my own welfare, or I will spend the rest of my life wondering what might have happened. I mean, didn't Nick's mom originally push him away and then come round in the end? I've got to give her a chance. My dad will be at work in all likelihood… I think it would be best if you waited on that bench though. It might be too much for her if I turn up with a boyfriend in tow. You do understand?"

Trent nodded, and agreed to sit on the bench, where he had a clear view of the house. It looked so ordinary, so neat and tidy. As Rory made his way up to the front door and knocked, he watched with bated breath. In his heart, he prayed that when the door opened, his boyfriend would be greeted warmly, pulled into his mother's arms and welcomed. In his head, he was afraid from all that Rory and Séamus had told him, that it would be far more likely that the door would be slammed in his face, if indeed it was opened at all.

After he had knocked, Rory waited for what seemed like forever for the door to be answered. It was in reality less than a minute before it was flung open, and there in front of him was his mother. She looked exactly like he remembered from that day nearly two years ago when he had announced that he was gay. Her hair was perfect, her make up spot on, her clothes stylish and well cut. But her face was cold, and as she realised who it was on the doorstep, it took on a look of disgust. "Hello, mother," Rory said quietly.

"What are you doing here? I thought that you had done this family a favour and gone back to America, back to those people that corrupted you. Do you not remember what you were told the day that you announced that you were a filthy, disgusting abomination - you are not welcome here. How dare you come, in broad daylight. I hope that none of the neighbours saw you arrive, and I hope that none of them will see you as you leave. Go on, be off with you. You have destroyed this family - even your brother is disobedient as a result of your actions. I want nothing to do with you, none of us do, not even your brother. Now go, before I call the Garda out." With that, the door was slammed in his face.

Rory had expected it to be as bad. His mother had always put her faith before everything else. The bible was what she lived by, and that was no bad thing in its way. She just hadn't ever read the passages about turning the other cheek, or that God loved sinners more than the righteous. He stood for a moment on the doorstep, then turned and walked sadly and slowly back down the path, in the direction of Trent. He for his part had left the bench and was walking towards him. He looked up, and realised that there were tears forming in his eyes. By the time he got to Trent, he was sobbing, and he fell into his arms, his heart broken by rejection once more.

Once his tears stopped, he told Trent everything that had been said, and that it had all been a wasted journey. It was only when he mentioned that his mother had threatened to call the police that something changed in his face. "She was going to call the police on her own son? How could any mother do that to their own child, when they have done nothing wrong but be true to themselves? I'm sorry, Rory, but I have to do this…" With that, Trent left him and headed towards his parents' house, his face like thunder. Mentally, Rory prepared himself for the police - but he didn't exactly hurry after him either.

The last time Trent had felt this angry was the night he discovered what Hunter had done to Nick, Jeff and Sebastian. Then, it had taken the combined strength of Burt and Blaine to stop him charging back to Dalton to punch the self important ass in the face. He wasn't going to punch Mrs Flanagan, although he felt like it. They had come here to try and reconcile Rory with his family, and to get his few remaining belongings from the house. The first would be impossible to achieve by the looks of it, but he was darned if they were leaving without the things they had come for. If her son meant so little to her then she would surely be glad to see the back of his stuff. 'Keep calm,' he thought, as he strode up the path and knocked on the door. He was aware by now that he was being watched from across the street - he had seen those net curtains twitch. He realised that he wanted to punish Rory's mother for her actions, and what better way than by showing her up in front of all her neighbours. With that thought in his head, he pounded on the door, making sure that everyone would hear. Out of the corner of his eye, he realised that Rory looked slightly horrified as he stood at the bottom of the path, by the gate. But only slightly…

The door was flung open again, and he was confronted by his first close sight of the woman that would one day be his mother-in-law. "Well? What do you want, making all this noise and disturbing the peace? If you are selling anything, we don't want it, and if you are one of those missionaries, this is a good Catholic home, and we aren't about to change now!"

"Mrs Flanagan, my name is Trent Nixon. I am your son's boyfriend." he paused, and watched in delight as her face drew back in disgust. Trent could not help himself - he shouted, "That's correct, I am Rory's boyfriend. I love him with all my heart and soul because he is the sweetest, kindest, most perfect man I have ever met. Yet, because he is gay, you and your husband have rejected him. Just like you told your elder son, Séamus, that he was not welcome here if he didn't ditch his Jewish girlfriend. You say you are a good Catholic, but I thought God was love. I thought you were supposed to love your children… in which case, why have you pretty much washed your hands of them both because they have done something you do not like?"

Trent noticed with satisfaction three things. One, Mrs Flanagan looked stunned; Two, Rory was trying not to smile; and Three, half the neighbours were at their windows and in one case, had the front door open. "Well, I seem to be attracting a lot of attention here. It would probably have been better if you had just let Rory speak. He knew that you would probably never forgive him - I mean, he never set out to break your heart, but he is who he is; who your God created him to be. That person is my amazing, loving boyfriend. The man that I hope one day to call my husband. I know that you don't like it, but tough. It's your decision, and to be honest, your loss. As for telling him that Séamus hates him, well given that I met him just a few days ago in St Andrews, I'd say that was a big lie - and isn't that a sin? Now, here is what is going to happen. Rory is going to come in, and collect the last few items of his from your home. I daresay you have them in a box somewhere, probably the attic? Whilst he is doing that, you will sit quietly in your sitting room, and say nothing. I will wait in the hall for him, and when he is done, we will go. And that will be it. He will be gone. No more danger of him coming here again. Or you can call the Garda, have an even bigger scene for the neighbours to watch - it is up to you…"

So it was that Rory entered the family home for the last time. He looked into his old bedroom one last time. He opened the cupboard and lifted the loose floorboard - the little stash he had placed there before he had left for the exchange trip was still in place, and he fished it all out. Then it was up to the attic, where an old box held a few more items he wanted. A couple of dog eared books, a small teddy bear he had been given by his grandfather years ago, and a tattered photo of the Warblers that he had stolen from Blaine's locker one afternoon, not long after he had returned following the slushie incident. The one with a clear view of Trent's smiling face as he stood by Nick. The boy he had liked on sight, who had turned out to be his knight in shining armour. Then, they left, arm in arm, pointedly slamming the door behind them. "I feel like kissing you right now," murmured Rory. "But that would really mortify her…"

"Would it now?" said Trent. With that he leant over and kissed him, slowly and passionately. He could almost hear the horrified gasp from the other side of the double glazed window. What he did hear, clear as anything, was the round of applause from the other side of the street. They broke apart, and looked across to a middle aged woman with a smile on her face, who was beckoning them over. From the smile on Rory's face, he knew who it was - Mrs Flynn.

With a glance at Trent, who nodded in approval, they headed across the road. Rory was pulled into a hug, and he quickly introduced Trent. "Now that, young man, was quite the show. Served her right for what she has done to her poor boys in the last two years. Thinks she is better than the rest of us, with one son in St Andrews and the other in politics. But she thinks we don't notice that we rarely see Séamus and we haven't seen you for so long… Now, Mr Nixon, she might not be able to give you a warm Irish welcome to Clane, but I can. Come away in for a cup of tea, and a bite. It's the least I can do for you." Rory was pulled into the house and Trent could only follow, already thinking how much he liked the woman. His liking for her only grew when Rory stopped just inside her sitting room door, and gasped. Trent came to stand behind him and saw an older lady with a smile on her face, he arms outstretched. He watched as Rory's face lit up - he thrust his box into Trent's arms and then dashed across the room to her, with a whisper of "Nana."

Trent could only watch with a growing smile on his face as Rory was welcomed into the arms of his grandmother, pulled in close and kissed warmly. It seemed that whilst his parents had no place for him in their lives since his coming out, she had no problem with it at all. He turned to the smiling Mrs Flynn, who spoke quietly to him. "I got a panicked phone call from Séamus about 5 minutes after he had spoken to Rory, telling me that his brother was coming home and I really should stop him from going to see his mother. He knew I think the reaction that he was going to get. She has always been blinded by her faith, Mrs Flanagan. I could have told her that Rory was gay about two years before he actually came out. My nephew is gay, you see, and he is such a nice boy. Sure, his mammy was upset at the time, and as for his father - but I told them, the way I see it, he's alive, he's healthy and he's not going to knock up some girl like his two older brothers did… I am relieved to say that his nana thinks along the same lines as me - and of course these days, there is no reason why he can't have children - or is that too far ahead for you to be thinking of yet?"

Trent blushed, and said, "A little bit - we've not talked about it or anything, unlike a couple of our friends who are getting married in August, and have already decided that they want a kid, and which of them will be the father. I wouldn't be adverse to being a dad - and I think Rory would be a good dad too. We are still young though - I am at college, and Rory is going to be going part-time from this summer - his boss insisted on it. Ask us again in five years, once we are married."

"Trent," Rory said, interrupting the conversation, "Come and meet my Nana." Trent smiled at Mrs Flynn, who went to put the kettle on, and walked over to the old lady in the chair. "Nana, this is Trent Nixon. He's been my boyfriend now for nearly 8 months, and I know that he is the one. Trent, this is my Nana, Agnes O'Carroll. Now I am going to go and help Mrs Flynn with the tea - you two get acquainted. Nana, play nice with him…" With a wink to Trent, Rory left the room.

"So," said Agnes, looking Trent up and down as he stood there in silence, "you are the boy that has captured my Rory's heart? Well, I can see why. You look like the kind of young man that any right minded woman would be only too happy to have brought home by her daughter - or in this case son. You are prepared to stand up for him and your relationship, and not afraid to let everyone know just how much you love him, in public, in a small town in County Kildare. You are going to make an honest man out of him some day?"

"Yes, Mrs O'Carroll, if he lets me. I want to spend the rest of my life with him because he is just amazing. I am lucky to have him."

"Firstly, it's Agnes and secondly, he's the lucky one. He's managed to find a man with good old fashioned manners, and who will stand up and defend him.I wish you both the happiness that I had with my husband, God rest his soul. A good marriage that was, a happy home, and with one exception we raised decent children that accepted that the world is full of different people, and we have to be tolerant. I taught them that because of the way they treated my brother. He was like Rory; he had to leave, and we never heard from him after that. It was the way of the world back then. I think that he might have ended up somewhere in the States - it was his dream, and he always hoped that there he might be accepted. I am glad that Rory has been so wholeheartedly."

Trent could only smile and agree. "I can say hand on heart that everyone loves him over there. He's been made an honorary Warbler - that's the show choir I was in at school - by our leader Wes - he was the first ever. The kids he sang with at McKinley adore him too. To Burt and Carole, he's a son. He can never replace their own late sons, Kurt and Finn, just as they can never replace his parents, however flawed they are. Nonetheless, that's how they regard each other - as a family. Cooper and Sam treat him like a brother as a result, and I'm sure that when they all meet Séamus, they will treat him the same. We've all been through so much in the last few years - it has bound us all together. As for my family, well Rory is adored and welcomed. I've been lucky in that my mom and dad have never had an issue. They love me, and that's it."

"Well, I think that I am developing a soft spot for you too, young Trent. Now, I hope that you will be proposing to him before I am too old to fly across the Atlantic for a wedding? Because I do want to see both of my grandsons married and happy."

"I will be, between you and me." Trent then lowered his voice to a whisper, and said "You can expect a phone call in August to say that he's engaged, as long as he says yes of course."

"If he says no to you, he's an eejit," said Agnes. "Finally, the tea. I was beginning to think that the two of you had run off to India to pick it yourselves." Rory laughed as he came in with a tray with cups, a big tea pot and a pile of sandwiches, whilst Mrs Flynn just shook her head. Trent could only smile as Rory sat next to his grandmother and ate. He looked so content. He was glad that he had found out on this trip that he might have lost his parents, but that his brother and grandmother were still rooting for him. Trent also knew that a bit of secret shopping was called for. He would try and find out where the best place was in Dublin to buy an engagement ring. He was more sure now than ever that he wanted to marry Rory, and wanted to be able to call him his fiancé sooner rather than later.

They ended up leaving Clane in the early afternoon, but not before Rory had shown Trent round some of his old haunts. The grapevine in Clane was obviously in good working order, as most of the people that greeted Rory knew who Trent was and what had happened on the doorstep of the Flanagan house. A couple of people looked at them with disapproval, but they were unimportant, according to Rory. Most of the old acquaintances just wanted to chat, to ask him about America, and how he was doing. Rory's old infant school teacher hugged him when she saw him, and then hugged Trent too. She told him with a twinkle in her eye that she had always known he was special, and that he would have to leave to be truly happy. Another surprise was the young parish priest, who crossed over to the street to them the minute he saw them. Trent half expected a shower of fire and brimstone, but instead got a handshake. He was happy for them, though he asked them not to tell the senior priest he had said that. He did however think that even he would be impressed that young Rory Flanagan, the world's most useless altar boy, had become the aide to a Congressman in Washington DC. Trent made a note to ask Rory all about what had earned him that title on the bus journey back to Dublin, given that he had gone bright red when it was said.

They arrived back in Dublin well in advance of the others, and so returned to the hotel for 'a nap.' as they lay their on the bed, side by side, wrapped in each others arms, both were happy. Rory had exorcised some of his demons, and Trent had found out all about the day that young Rory managed to set fire to the priest during Mass. Séamus had been called and he had been relieved that it had not ended in total disaster. He just wished that he could have been there to witness Trent deal with his mother. In fact, he asked if Trent would be available to come with him the day he told them that he was moving to Baltimore. Trent had just laughed, but offered to write him a script if he needed one. In any case, the redoubtable Mrs Flynn could well be on hand to assist if necessary.

They had arranged to meet the others at Heuston station on their return from Blarney, and despite Rory's concerns, they made it on time and in one piece, though Nick did have video evidence of the moment that Sebastian thought he was going to fall as he kissed the stone - unlikely given the amount of barriers and the fact that Dave and Jeff were both holding on to him. This was shown to them with much mirth by the others. Sebastian was not impressed, and even less so when Nick told him he had already uploaded it to Facebook - and Youtube. He stayed calm though, and was the first to ask how their visit had gone. "It started badly," said Rory. "Mother basically slammed the door in my face after threatening to call the cops on me if I didn't get off the property at once. So I stumble back to Trent in tears, and the next thing I know, he is at the door reading the riot act to my mother, calling her a wonderful selection of things. Upshot was, I got in for my stuff, and then left for good. Now Trent hadn't been quiet, so the whole street knew about it, including Mrs Flynn, who came out and asked us in. Séamus had called her when I told him what I was going to do. She had a guest with her - my Nana…"

"Who approves of me, and basically gave us her blessing," Trent concluded for him. "It was quite a day - being a knight in armour takes it out of you." The others laughed at that, apart from Rory, who just hugged him tightly. "So, one more day in Europe, and then home - it has been quite an adventure, and who knows what tomorrow might bring…"

_When I was searching for a place to have as Rory's home town, I had decided it had to be close to Dublin - when I spotted the town of Clane, well, where else could I have chosen with a name like that available?_


	19. Dublin Part Three

**Dublin Part Three**

On their final full day in Europe, once again the sun shone from an almost cloudless blue sky. They slept later than normal, in part compensation for the fact that they would have to rise fairly early the next day to travel to the airport. After breakfast, Trent asked Rory to pop along to Sebastian and Dave's room to see if they were ready to head out - the minute his boyfriend was gone, he grabbed Nick and Jeff and took them into his confidence. "Guys, I need a favour. I need to get away from Rory this afternoon for a little while. I have to go and buy something special, and I want it be a surprise for him."

"Can't you just tell him that you are buying him a present, and ask him to let you go out for a while alone?" said Jeff. "I'm sure if I asked Nicky, he would let me."

"Yes, I would. And then the minute you got back, I'd want to see my present, or at least try to find out what it was. No, a deception is needed. What if you were drawing a picture, and you wanted Rory to be in it… I've got it. Jeff, you want to draw the National Leprechaun Museum for Brittany, and she would want her leprechaun in the picture, now wouldn't she? Result is, you take Rory away, and Trent is free."

"Sounds like a plan if that is ok with you Jeff?" Trent smiled as his friend nodded. "I knew I could count on you guys." Jeff headed off to the bathroom, and Trent went to head back to his bedroom, when Nick stopped him.

"So, do you want a hand with buying your present?" he said in a whisper. "Though an engagement ring is not really a present Trent." Nick paused as his friend blushed. "I knew it! Trust me, getting engaged to Jeff was just the best feeling in the world. You love Rory, and he loves you. This is the next step. So, if you want a hand, I'm free. Jeff will be otherwise occupied…"

So it was agreed that Nick would go with Trent, and he began to check the guidebooks for the best place to find the kind of ring that he would want - antique, preferably of Celtic design, and certainly made in Ireland if at all possible. They only had one problem - trying to find out the correct size of ring. Fortunately, they had an unfair advantage - angels. Kurt joined them as they pondered how to find out, and he told them what they needed to know. After all, all the rings that they had given out on that night back in November had fitted correctly. He offered to go with them that afternoon, and volunteered Blaine as a back up with Jeff. He could pass messages onto Kurt if Rory was on the move and coming close to them at any point.

By the time that Rory returned to the room, all the plans were finalised and there remained only the moment that Jeff begged Rory to be in the picture. He refused, at least at first, and then agreed as long as he did not have to wear a green outfit - and Jeff couldn't draw one on him either. Jeff had no intention of doing so, at least until he said it - he would possibly draw a caricature version of the picture after with just such an outfit. Then it was off out into the city, where Rory had a few more places for them to visit. He also wanted to pop back to the Cathedral in the hope that his friendly nun would be there, and he could tell her what had happened the previous day. The visits that morning were simple and they all felt as if they had all the time in the world. Soon it was time for lunch, and they found a quiet pub close to the river in which they could all enjoy a light meal. Once they had done that, it was time for them to split up. Dave and Sebastian would be heading to Croke Park, the home of the Gaelic Athletic Association. Nick and Trent would be taking a stroll around the Temple Bar area again - only, they would actually be heading to the Powerscourt Townhouse, to look around all the vintage stores there. As four of them left, Jeff gathered up his bag, and turned to Rory, to find the young Irishman had a request of his own. Jeff was only too happy to help him, but had one condition - they had to ensure that they drew the sketch first, otherwise they could run out of time, and then there would be questions asked. Rory had to agree to the request and Jeff promised that he would be quick to ensure that they had time left to carry out Rory's task.

Nick meanwhile was with Trent, walking from one jewellers shop to the other. Nothing seemed to be catching their eye - it wasn't easy to find an engagement ring for a man at the best of times, and they both knew that they could not risk coming out and asking for a ring for another man from Trent - the country was still fairly conservative when it came to such matters. Instead they looked at all the rings that were available for men. They had almost given up hope when they found a small shop, hidden away from the others. They had almost walked past it, Trent now so convinced that he would never find the perfect ring. It was Nick that saw it, nestling amongst all of the others. He shouted for Trent, and he came back. Nick pointed in his best Cooper impression, and Trent saw what he was indicating. Kurt had appeared as the two smiled at each other and he took a look - and agreed. It was perfect, and better yet, he could tell it was the correct size. Five minutes later, Trent had the ring - a silver Celtic ring, in a knot pattern that was called Infinity, set with two tiny emeralds. As he walked out of the shopping centre with Nick, he was in a bit of a daze. This was the confirmation that he was ready to take the big step. He was ready to propose to the boy he loved. As they walked out, the two boys failed to notice what Kurt did - Blaine coming in from the other side, accompanied by an overexcited Jeff and a nervous Rory. Kurt smiled to himself. 'Great minds think alike,' he thought. Obviously, Trent and Rory had great minds….

That night they had dinner early, and in the restaurant at the hotel. They had an early start in the morning, and if they were honest, they were all feeling just a little bit sad. In 24 hours they would be back in New York, back to their normal lives. Trent would be heading back to his summer school at university in Washington; Rory would be back in Burt's office, probably trying to sort out the mess that things had been left in by his temporary assistant. Dave and Sebastian would have only a short while to relax before they had to start the process of moving in together at the flat under Cooper's house. As for Nick and Jeff, they would both be back at work sooner rather than later. Jeff had his meeting at college on Monday on top of that. Then the wedding would be upon them before they knew it. It was hard to imagine that in just over 8 weeks, the would be the Sterling-Duvals, ready for a lifetime of love and commitment. A life together with no secrets. That was why in the privacy of their room that night, as they packed a last few items, Nick wondered what the little bag Jeff was pushing into a shoe in his case held. Then again, he was trying to find a gap for a little box of his own… Suddenly, it hit him. Surely Rory hadn't thought the same as Trent. Then again there was no other explanation as to why they were both trying to discretely place a small item in their respective cases. He said nothing, but when Jeff went to the bathroom, he pulled out the little bag very quickly, and saw it did contain a ring box. A double proposal appeared to be in the offing…

The next morning found them awake at 5am, running around and packing up the final items that had been essential that morning. The sun was just beginning to rise over the city, and the streets were still quiet, with none of the usual hustle and bustle. It did not take them long in the end to get washed and dressed, and their was time for Nick to snap a last few photos before he packed his camera away in his cabin bag. The hotel had arranged to have breakfast for them at 6am, and they all made their way down to the otherwise deserted restaurant to eat one last big Irish Fry. Jeff wolfed down potato scones like they were going out of fashion, and Rory was glad he had managed to ask his Nana for her recipe on Thursday. It would be nice to hand it on to Nick, and see if he could manage to satisfy one of Jeff's newest addictions. Their food eaten, it was out to the taxis when they arrived, and swiftly aboard. Rory had tears in his eyes as he took a final look around his old home town, and then latched himself onto Trent tightly for the rest of the journey. It had been bittersweet for him here - he had taken great pride in showing his heritage to his friends, but at the same time, his mother's final rejection stung. He hoped that Carole would be in Washington with Burt when he got back there - he felt in need of a motherly hug. Trent, already anticipating this need, had sent a message to her the night before, and she had cryptically replied that she thought she could manage something better.

Their passage through the airport was swift, and had no complications. There was one moment when it looked as if they had lost Jeff's bag, but they soon discovered it, much to his relief and Rory's. That look of relief confirmed everything to Nick. The ring he had placed in his fiancé's bag was one with which he intended to propose to Trent. He just hoped he would be around when they did it - and then he smiled to himself. It would be remarkably similar to what happened with him and Jeff if they did…and perfect. Their flight home was with Aer Lingus, and they had once again booked three pairs of double seats, one behind the other. They sat in the same spots as they had on the way, and waited for take off. All too soon, they were airborne, and as they watched, the Irish countryside shrank away, and soon, they were over the sea once again, homeward bound. This time, they were flying into the morning, and they would arrive just after 1pm at JFK. Their journey back to Bushwick would therefore be far shorter than the trek to New Jersey they had had on the way.

As the plane began to descend slowly on its approach to the airport, it was Dave that finally said it. "Guys, I just wanted to say that the last four weeks have been some of the most memorable of my life. I have seen things that once upon a time I would never have imagined seeing. If you had told me back in the corridors of McKinley that I would one day be standing in front of the Mona Lisa with my boyfriend, then I would probably have punched you. After my suicide attempt, Kurt came to visit me in the hospital and he told me that I had to have dreams and try to live up to them. Well, this trip has been beyond my wildest dreams, so thanks. I will remember it for the rest for my life, some moments more than others, like The Cake…" Jeff blushed bright red, and Nick squeezed his hand in support. "But most of all guys, I'd like to thank you for paying for things. I'm not stupid, I did the math and there is no way that things were as cheap as you made out. I will pay you back, give me time. I appreciate that you did it for me."

"You and Sebastian, Dave," said Nick. "He would have been unable to come with us if you hadn't been there, so it was for his benefit just as much as yours. Anyway, now that you are tied to the four of us by your relationship with Sebastian, you needed to see just what you had let yourself in for, just as Rory needed to. It gave us a chance to get to know you, and I like what I see. You are a good man, Dave Karofsky…"

"And so say all of us," said Jeff, as Trent and Rory nodded from the row behind.

There was silence again as the plane made its final approach and then a slight jolt as the wheels touched the tarmac of the airport. They were back home.

Waiting patiently inside the terminal for them were Wes and Sam. They had made the decision to meet them only that morning, long after the flight had finally taken off from Dublin, and so it would be a surprise to them. It had seemed fitting, given that they had been there to see them off. Just that morning, Wes had put the last pages of his thesis in their correct place, and packaged it up, ready to post to his tutor. It was standard practice to do so even now, when it was just as easy, if not easier, to e-mail an attachment. He had done that as well, just in case the painstakingly printed copy should become mislaid in the US postal system. He could have finished it a week earlier if he hadn't taken the decision that it was pointless having an empty loft and not taking advantage of it. Those days had been wonderful, and it made him all the more convinced that the decisions that he had taken, and the steps that he would take as a result were the correct ones. He didn't want to wait any longer than he had to to carry through his thoughts, and build for himself a future that would be happy. Part of that future was seeing that all of his boys were happy, each and every one of them. In a few weeks, he would see two of them make the ultimate commitment of togetherness and he could not be happier. The days ahead would be hectic for them, that was true, and he was glad that he had made the decision to stay in New York that little bit longer than he had to. He could have returned to Harvard after the trial - his tutors had suggested as much. He had defied everyone and stayed. As a result, he felt more bonded to Nick and Jeff, and had become so much closer to Sebastian. He really wasn't the bad guy that he seemed to be once you got to know him, and his history. So many of his boys had problems tied up with family. He wasn't so very different when it came down to it.

Now he stood next to Sam in the arrivals area of terminal five, awaiting the plane that was bringing those three home, alongside the man that had finally tamed the heart of Sebastian, and of course, the sunshine of the Warblers, Trent, and the young man who had captured his soul. He had a feeling that one of those two couples would be the next to be sporting rings and setting a date. It never ceased to amaze Wes how in these times, it was the gay members of his choir that were the ones making lifetime commitments, whilst their straight counterparts were still out there and playing the field so to speak - apart from David of course, who only had eyes for the talented Ms Mercedes Jones. It was all the fault of Kurt and Blaine - they had inspired the others to seek out what they had. Sam brought him back to the present with a shout of greeting as the party of six emerged from the customs area. He smiled broadly at them and was gratified to suddenly find himself enveloped in the arms of Jeff, who spoke quietly to him as he did so. "I'm sorry about the cake, Wes. I promise that I will never, ever do anything like that again."

"Don't worry about it," said Wes. "It was one of the funniest things I have seen in a long time. Just don't go around licking curtains, because people will find that strange. To be honest, after your drunken escapades in Dublin, I have forgotten about it, more or less. Now, before Nick thinks I am trying to steal you, let's get you all home. Maybe we can open some of the parcels that have been arriving for the last three weeks. It is a bit like living in a UPS depot in that loft just now."

Within the hour, they were home again, back in the loft. Wes had done his best to keep the place spotless, and had actually made some minor tweaks which he felt improved the space. The only problem was that the corner of the living room was now full of parcels, sent from Prague, Berlin, Amsterdam, Paris, Edinburgh and London. It would be quite a task to sort them all out, but it was one which could wait until after they had coffee, and a piece of the cheesecake that Santana had brought from the diner for them to enjoy as a welcome home gift. They had been invited over to the other loft for dinner by her and Brittany - Rachel would be on stage as she now was every Saturday night. It was thus all the more important then that they should make a start on the parcels, those from Amsterdam and Paris in particular.

By the time that Santana came to knock on the door to enquire where Sam was and if he had extended her invitation, there was packaging everywhere in the loft. A sea of brown paper covered the living area. She was invited in, and Sam went to fetch Brittany. She was surprised when Nick presented her with a parcel, which she opened carefully - delighted with the music box inside. She was less pleased when Brittany arrived and after hugging her dolphins, she was presented with the clogs by Jeff. Yes, she was very happy with them, but as she walked across the floor in them, she knew that they sound of her steps on the wooden floors would drive Rachel mad. Still, it was always good to have something to threaten her with… Brittany had been accompanied by Carole - Trent now realised exactly what she had meant in her message. Rory had positively dived across the room and into her open arms, a broad smile on his face. It was clear to everyone that she was now the mother figure in his life, and she was only too happy to take that role.

Nick and Jeff then vanished with a box each, whilst Trent produce the Czech marionettes - they creeped them all out just a bit, but they did so resemble Kurt and Blaine. When Trent revealed the wings, well that just did it… Then there came a cough from the direction of the bedroom. All heads in the room turned round and saw before them two visions from the past. Nick and Jeff had donned their wedding suits, and had even found the box from Selfridges with all of the bowties. They all had to agree that they were perfect and suited the two of them so well. Brittany was worried that they had seen each other in their wedding clothes before the ceremony, but as Jeff tried to point out to her, there was no bride so the old saying couldn't apply, just like when she married Santana, there would be no groom. That logic calmed her to some extent.

That night, they were all glad to be back in their own beds. It had been great to be away, and they all had new memories of their time which they would carry with them for the rest of their lives. They had brought back mementos of each city they had visited, and had made new friends. They certainly all now would count François as a friend - they just knew him less well than Sebastian. Then of course their was Séamus, one day to be Trent's brother-in-law. They had caught up with Ethan and Drew, and the fact that they had stated that only Armageddon could keep them away from the Warbler wedding of the year made Wes smile. He missed those two, although he was quietly proud that two of his boys had made it to Oxbridge. But that was in eight weeks time - tonight, all they wanted to do was sleep - it had been a very long day, a combination of a five hour time difference and a long flight. Wes ended up sleeping in Santana's bed, as Dave was flopped out on his, and no-one had the heart to wake him up, not when there was a bed available next door. Normality was about to return for all of them - by Monday, all notions of being on holiday had to be forgotten. Trent was back at summer school at college; Jeff had a meeting with his tutor; and the four others all had jobs to head back to. It would be very much a case of back to earth with a bump.


	20. Normality resumes?

**Normality resumes?**

At 10am on Monday morning, Jeff Sterling found himself sitting outside the office of his tutor at Columbia University, clutching his portfolio case. He had been in this position the year before, only a week or so after his return to Dalton post breakdown. He had come from the same loft that time too, having crashed on the sofa in what was then Kurt, Rachel and Santana's home. The corridor had been repainted since then he noticed, but apart from that, nothing had changed. The clock on the wall still seemed to tick in an inordinately loud manner, the only noise in the otherwise silent place. Then the door opened, and he was summoned in by Ms Wilson. This was only the second time that Jeff had met her, and she offered him a coffee this time before they began. He was nowhere near as nervous this time, and so he accepted, and then they talked about how his life was going. "Better than it was last year when I deferred for a year. It hasn't been an easy year this time either. Two good friends of mine died - you might of heard about the Hunter Clarington case?" She nodded, and Jeff continued. "I ended up having to give evidence at the trial - he was my natural brother…" He stopped as he saw her eyes widen. "As a result of the trial, I did reconnect with my birth mother and it turns out that she had been hospitalised by my father and was unaware that I had been put up for adoption until it was too late. That's a positive thing, as is the fact that my boyfriend, Nick, asked me to marry him. We are getting married in eight weeks time, so I will be Jeff Sterling-Duval by the time I actually start courses."

"My congratulations. You certainly look much happier than you were the first time I met you. I will make a note on the paperwork that your surname is to be changed on all correspondence and in the class records. Now, I take it that you have found some time to place some new work in your portfolio since I last saw you?"

"Yes, I have. I have actually just returned from a month long trip to Europe, and I took the time to draw much of what I saw. I have placed the best of the pieces in chronological order in my file," he said, as he lifted the case onto the desk between them. He sat back, and allowed her to go through it, saying nothing as she stopped to peruse each of the works he had included. She seemed to recognise many of the locations, even when they did not have the most prominent of landmarks in them. She eventually finished, and turned back to Jeff.

"Firstly, I have to say that I am impressed by your progression. Your drawings last time where good - most of these are outstanding. I have to say that I love the Charles Bridge in Prague as a location as much as you seemed to; and the view of the Sacré-Cœur is one of my favourites. In my mind, it is far superior to the Eiffel Tower. I think that I recognise Versailles too. I take it that you took the chance to visit the great galleries of Europe?"

Jeff nodded. "I did - my friends were very patient and waited whilst I took my time, but I do feel that I didn't have long enough to really look at some pieces - though Nick was very good and went back with me to the Rijksmuseum in Amsterdam, and has promised that he will take me back to the Musée d'Orsay in Paris…"

"I take it that the young man with the dark hair that appears in so many of your drawings is your fiancé? As I recall, he was also the star of many of your drawings in your first portfolio. And there lies my one criticism of your portfolio works. There is one major genre of art missing. Life drawing. You have the sketches of buildings with the people in the foreground, but there are so few pictures of people - and those you do have are head and shoulders images. As you are aware, one of the main courses that you will be taking in your first year is a life drawing class, and I think it would be beneficial to you to have some work of that nature in your portfolio before you begin. It makes it so much easier to handle drawing the human form if you have had some experience of doing so beforehand. Otherwise, it can be quite disconcerting even to the brightest students when they are faced with a nude model for the first time. That is what I would like to see in your portfolio when you come back here at the start of your first semester - at least five drawings of the human form." She paused, and looked at Jeff, who had gone quite pale. "I don't think that it should be too much of a challenge for you. You could draw a self portrait for one, and I'm sure that your fiancé would help you out if you ask. You said he was supportive of your art?"

"He is. Ok, I will do my best. As you say, I will have to do it in class, and it is best I get in my comfort zone now rather than in a room full of strangers. I will try not to let you down."

"I'm quite sure that you won't Mr Sterling. I will see you again on the first day of the new semester to review your course choices and to inspect your portfolio again. Shall we say at the same time?" Jeff nodded, and pulled out his diary. He couldn't help but smile as he saw her type Jeff Sterling-Duval into her tablet. It was confirmation that it was all really happening.

By the time that Jeff had taken a stroll around the building, to familiarise himself with the location of the rooms that he would soon be learning in, it was nearly lunchtime. It seemed strange to be back in a building full of classrooms - it had been over a year since he had left Dalton now. It would be good to get back to the structure that academia brought, having to juggle time between classes, work and a social life. Not to mention that this time, he would also have a husband to hurry home to, who just happened to be his best friend as well. It was going to be a bit of a culture shock after a year with none of the rigours, although the court case had been stressful in its own way. All in all, things were good and could only get better. He stopped off to pick up a quick bite of lunch at a busy noodle bar, and after finishing, headed into the subway to board the train south towards 14th Street, and the L Train home. This journey was the one thing that he wasn't really looking forward to. It was difficult enough with just his portfolio to carry, but he imagined how it would be with a book bag and all his materials to carry as well, in the middle of the rush hour. It had to be done, and at least most nights he would have Nick for company. Today, he was not so lucky - he had a shift at the law library, and ironically had started work two hours before his interview had been scheduled.

It was as he sat on the L train that he began to wonder how best to approach the subject of getting Nick to sit for him. He had never had a problem before, his fiancé knowing almost instinctively when Jeff needed him to sit still so that he could be drawn. This was a whole different ball game. He could just try and brazen it out - he imagined saying "Nicky, would you mind sitting for me whilst I draw you for my portfolio? Just on a chair if you don't mind. Oh, one thing - I need you to take your clothes off…" He chortled to himself at the prospect of asking him like that. Nick would probably do it for him - in fact, he would definitely do it for him, there was no question of that. It wasn't like he hadn't seen it all before, and far more closely than he would for the sketches. The fact was that this was a different situation entirely. It was also going to be difficult to find the right place to do the drawings. Their bedroom was not blessed with natural light - a good thing for sleeping, a bad thing for art. The best light in the house was to be found in the living room, but it wasn't as if the two of them lived alone - he had to consider the movements of Wes and Sebastian, and factor them into the equation. The last thing he wanted was for one of them to walk in and catch them. Not that they would be doing anything wrong - it would just feel so awkward because it was so public. Asking Nick if he would do it would be the least of his worries.

He returned home to an empty apartment. On the table in the kitchen there was a note from Wes, telling him that he had gone to Princeton to visit Beats and Flint, and would not be back until late. It also told him that Sebastian was at work at the Strand bookstore until 6pm, then would be having an early dinner with Dave before heading home. He had the loft to himself as a result for several hours - and he knew what he could do, if he put his mind to it. He moved the big mirror from the bedroom into the sunniest spot in the living room, then set up a chair facing it, with his easel set up to one side. He then went and put the bolt on the door, to stop himself being disturbed by anyone - Sam, Santana and even Artie had been known just to knock and enter. All of this done, he headed back to the bedroom, and stripped down. It did feel odd to be sat there at his easel in his birthday suit, but he persevered, and allowed his pencil to work, guided by his unwavering hands. He resisted the temptation to alter those things he did not like about his body, his belief that art must be accurate outweighing his natural vanity. Several hours passed before he completed the picture, and once dressed, he sat and considered it. For a first attempt, it wasn't bad. There were some lines he was unhappy with, some parts of the picture that just didn't sit right to his eye. He would have to try again, but time had flown by, and for now, he had to concentrate on getting dinner ready for Nick, who would be en route from work as he spoke. Before he started, he made sure to hide the sketch pad carefully away from prying eyes, mainly of Sebastian, but from Nick too. He wanted to tell him first rather than have him find out by chance.

His initial plan was to tell him what had been said that day as they ate, and then broach the question afterwards. This plan was spoilt when Nick arrived home with Cooper and Grace right behind him. Jeff had made pizza, one of the few things that he had really mastered in the time he and Nick had been living together, and so there was enough to spare. Grace had brought a Double Chocolate Fudge Cake with her, and so there was no prospect of them leaving any time soon. It was good to catch up with them, and it gave them a chance to hand over the small gifts they had bought for them on their travels - a music box from Paris for Grace, and for Cooper, something that they had discovered in the vintage clothing shop in Edinburgh. When he was presented with the box, he looked at it curiously. It was long and narrow, and had the word Divine written on the top. "We asked Blaine, and he says that they are your size. We googled the name and it turns out they were created in the real factory…" said Nick, with a smile.

Suddenly, Cooper got it, and pulled the lid off the box, to stare at the pair of high heeled, red sequined boots inside. Grace gasped as she realised what her little brother had done. They were identical to the pair that his character would wear in the final act of the show, and better than that, they were hardly worn originals. "My God, this is the best gift ever. They were going to get a pair made for me, but if these are my size, and they look like they are, then wow. Thanks boys," Cooper said, before heading over to hug the two of them.

"So, as a show of gratitude, Cooper, are you going to pop them on?" said Grace with a grin. He looked at her, and nodded. In normal circumstances, he would have said a firm no to the suggestion, but this was too special. He headed into the bedroom to try them on, and just a few minutes later, emerged wearing them. He had been forced to discard his jeans, and stood in only a pair of boxer briefs below the waist. Grace smiled in approval, and Nick and Jeff applauded as Cooper began to strut about the room - from his wobbly beginnings, he had more than mastered the high heel. He was enjoying the acclimation so much that he failed to notice the door open and Sebastian walk in, with Santana in tow. It was only when Santana spoke to utter that one word that he realised that they were there, and almost faltered in his steps. He gave them a bow, then turned to walk back to the bedroom, his head held high.

"Wes is going to be so disappointed he missed that," said Sebastian with a laugh, sitting down on the couch between Nick and Jeff. "Ok, so the reason that my good friend Ms Lopez is here is that she needs a favour from you Jeff. Just remember if you say no to Satan, she will hunt you down…"

"Yeah, like I did with you, Meerkat when you slushied Blaine. Jeff, I need you to work for me tomorrow. Two of the others have called in sick, though I suspect that they might actually be dating and have just taken the day off to get lovey-dovey somewhere. So, if you could either do me the midday with Sam or the late shift with me, I'd be grateful."

"Before you say anything, Jeff, I'd best tell you that I am doing a double at the library tomorrow, to get Wednesday off so we could do something together. I know that Sebastian and Dave will be away all day, and Wes has to head up to Harvard; so we would have the place to ourselves - and I will say it for her - Wanky!"

Jeff laughed, and thought that would give him the perfect opportunity to talk to Nick about what he would like him to do. Also, if Nick was going to be working all day tomorrow, then so might he. "What if I really helped you out and did a double too? I could come in with Sam and escort you home through the wild streets of Bushwick?"

"That would be perfect - it would cover all the bases nicely. Though I think it would be more a case of me escorting you home." Jeff nodded, which made Santana laugh.

So the next day was pretty much a washout for the two boys. They shared breakfast together, then Nick headed off to work, leaving Jeff to quietly tidy up. Wes had come home after they all went to bed, waking Sebastian up when he drunkenly tripped over his own feet as he entered the room. He was still sleeping and Jeff tried not to disturb him. He finally surfaced just before he had to leave for the diner, and was glad for the cup of strong black coffee he was handed, nursing it as he muttered about Beats and Flint being bad influences. By the time Jeff got home that night, Wes had gone to catch the overnight train to Boston, and both Nick and Sebastian were sound asleep. Jeff took a quick shower, then headed to bed himself, to curl up behind Nick, feeling so pleased when his sleeping fiancé pushed back towards him. Jeff fell into a deep, contented sleep, not even thinking about the big question that he had to ask tomorrow.

When Jeff woke up the following morning, he found himself alone in the bed. He could hear Nick singing quietly to himself in the kitchen, and he was more or less positive that he could smell cookies baking. That alone was enough to get his hurtling out of the bed and into the room, dashing over to his fiancé and embracing him warmly. Nick smiled, knowing full well that it was 50% love for him and 50% love for cookies that had got Jeff out of bed so fast. It was still reasonably early, but Nick had been up long enough to take a quick shower, eat breakfast, dress and whip up a batch of chocolate chip. He pried his fiancé off, and went to pour him a cup of coffee to tide him over for the few remaining minutes that the cookies had in the oven. There was nothing quite like a freshly baked cookie to put a smile on your face in the morning - but he was sure that nutritionally, they were not the best thing to be eating for breakfast. That fact did not prevent him from joining Jeff in devouring nearly half the batch between them almost the moment they were out of the oven.

Having washed and dressed himself, Jeff returned to find Nick in the living room, his nose buried in one of his college texts. He took a deep breath and knew that it was a case of now or never. "Nicky, I need to speak to you about something." He saw the look of concern on his face at those words, and quickly continued. "Don't worry, it isn't bad. It's just something that came up in my interview at school on Monday - I should have said something earlier. I was going to on Monday night, but then Grace arrived with Cooper, and so I didn't get a chance; and yesterday was a wash out because we had to work. The good news is that she loved my portfolio; really admired all of my sketches from Europe, and changed my name there and then on all of my college files to Jeff Sterling-Duval." He paused again as he noted with satisfaction the look of happiness on Nick's face when he mentioned the name. It matched the expression on his own every time he said it.

"So, Jeffers, if that is the good news, then there must be bad," said Nick. "Has there been some error in the papers, or some problem with the class timetables? Because if there has been, we can get something sorted."

"No, all of that is ok. She just said that there was something missing from my portfolio, something that I will have to draw for my classes that I do not have any attempt at." Nick looked at him with confusion, so Jeff darted back to their bedroom, and extracted the sketch pad from its hiding place. He opened it at the page in question, and holding it to his chest, he returned to sit next to Nick. "What I was missing was more drawings of people Nicky. She spotted you in all of my drawings, and guessed who you were right away, but it is all mainly faces, heads and shoulders. I need to draw more figures. And I need to draw them like this…" He handed the pad to Nick, and turned away, his cheeks red. If he had kept looking, he would have seen Nick's eyebrows raise for a moment, and then a smile appear on his face. He turned towards Jeff, who was now sitting with his back towards him, and shook his head.

"I wondered when this would happen. All of those paintings that we saw in Europe were beautiful, but what I do recall was that there were quite a lot of nudes - I think the correct term is life drawings…" He tailed off, and noticed Jeff nod. He reached out and turned him back towards him. "You have to do these to be an artist Jeff. I hope you don't feel ashamed or embarrassed because I'm not. I look at this sketch and I see the love of my life, in all his glory. It's not as if it is on a billboard in Times Square. If it is for you and your college tutor to look at, then it's fine."

"Well, this is only part of it…" Jeff turned his eyes down again, and spoke very quietly. "I have to draw other people like that too. I need someone to model for me, in the same state of dress…"

"And the easiest and most comfortable person for you to ask is me," said Nick, in as gentle a tone as Jeff had used. "I guess I would need to think about that, because I may meet your tutor one day, and I would like her to focus on my face, not my other attributes…" Jeff snickered at the implication in Nick's statement, and he shook his head. "So, whilst I think about it, and catch up on my reading, why don't you get some practice at drawing a clothed figure? I mean, I get to sit here on the couch with my feet up and read whilst you draw me. What do you think?" Jeff nodded, and went to fetch his easel and pencils, leaving Nick to sit on the couch in a pensive state. He knew what his answer to the question was going to be deep down…

When Jeff returned to the room, Nick had turned the couch so that it faced towards the window, allowing the natural light to catch it. He was always so grateful that he had such an understanding person to share his life with. He noticed that Nick's eyes were cast downward, no doubt engrossed once again in the heavy legal text that would have given Jeff a migraine if he even tried to read it. He had slumped right down on the couch, and only the top of his head could be seen from this angle. He walked round the couch with his easel, not even glancing at Nick as he did so, concentrating on setting up his easel, and the pad upon it, and placing the right pencils in the holder. It was only once this was done that he turned to look at Nick, and froze. "I though about it, and the answer was yes," said Nick nonchalantly. Jeff could only stare at his fiancé, still reading his book, but his clothes discarded. "So, I thought, why not start now? The door is locked and we have the place to ourselves. Is the pose ok, or would you like me to move?"

Jeff walked over to the couch, and kneeling down, gave Nick a long lingering kiss. He thought back to the time when he had first met him - he had seemed so shy and reserved. Life had changed him into the man that he was now, someone that could still surprise him in just how bold and uninhibited he could be. "Your pose is perfect Nicky, like you. Just hold it like that for me and I'll give it a try…" Nick nodded, and went back to his reading. He didn't feel uncomfortable about this - well not too much. It was weird to be like this in the living room, but it was a hot day, and to be able to lie on the couch, sans clothing, was actually very nice. He didn't notice, but across the room, Jeff wasn't so happy. He made a few tentative pencil strokes, but he felt awkward. He didn't understand why. He had seen Nick like this more than once, but it just felt wrong now. That worried him - what if he was in class and froze up like this in front of the model? 'That will be different,' a little voice in his head piped up. 'That will be a complete stranger. With Nick, it is much more intimate.' It was then he realised what the problem was. When Nick was usually in the state he was in now, so was he. It was unorthodox, but what if that was the solution to his current problem? There was only one way to find out if that was the case. He walked away from his easel, into the bedroom. He returned to the room as naked as Nick, and went back to his previous position. This time, the pencil flowed as freely as it usually did in his hand.

Nick had noticed that Jeff had been having difficulties and then had vanished, but he had assumed that he had gone for a different pencil or some other bit of equipment. When he looked up again and saw that he was back and in a state of undress, he had to resist the temptation to smile broadly. He just hoped that he wouldn't be doing that in class at Columbia, because that would be more or less guaranteed to get him into trouble. It seemed to have solved his problems at the easel, as his pencil was now moving fast, and his face had adopted his usual expression - brows furrowed in concentration, the tip of his tongue just poking out. Happy that Jeff was now content, Nick returned to his reading. The two boys would remain like that for a good two hours, Nick not moving a muscle, Jeff working feverishly. Finally, the latter put down his pencil. "Ok, Nicky, I'm done. You can move now."

Nick stretched himself, and padded over from the couch to stand next to his talented fiancé behind the easel. The sketch before him was good. He had been captured accurately everywhere. Nick was so proud of Jeff at that moment. "Well, you seem to be as proficient in this kind of drawing as in every other. I would be quite happy for you to show your tutor that, and any others that you might do of me. In fact, I don't really care who sees it. If the Warblers don't like it, they don't have to look at it. There is just one person I don't want to see this…"

"Grace?" said Jeff, his face beaming at Nick's fulsome praise.

"Her and my mom I could cope with. Wes and Sebastian I could cope with. Santana on the other hand…." Nick shuddered, and Jeff joined him. If she ever found out, her screams of Wanky would never stop following them. "So, how about I make us a spot of lunch, and then I can pose for you in a different position? We should take full advantage of being here alone to get as many drawings done as possible. Though after the second one, maybe we could take advantage of it for more intimate activities?" Jeff smiled as Nick made his eyebrows shrug, then winked. As he headed off to the kitchen, Jeff watched his naked frame retreat. This hadn't been anything like as bad as he thought.

After lunch, Nick posed once again, this time standing up with his arms stretched above him. It wasn't as easy a pose to hold, and after a while it did get quite tiring, but he knew that Jeff needed practice at all kinds of positions, not just the recumbent. In any case, he knew that afterwards, he would be treated to a therapeutic massage - it was another of the talents that Jeff had in those fingers. For his part, Jeff drew as fast as he could, to minimise the amount of time that Nick had to spend stretched out, not least because he was standing right in front of the window. They were not really overlooked thankfully, but there was always a slight risk that someone might see him and get offended. The drawing done, Nick got the massage that he was expecting - it was turning out to be a very good day all round.

After that initial day, there were no issues in adding to Jeff's portfolio. The loft was warm in the New York summer, and it wasn't uncomfortable to sit or stand in it as naked as the day they were born. The only real problem was getting the place to themselves. Sebastian and Wes were not always out, and even when they were, there was always the risk that one of their neighbours would appear at the door. Some of the drawings had to be done over a number of sittings, taking advantage of a half hour when they knew they wouldn't be interrupted. Jeff managed to convince Nick to let him draw a portrait/self-portrait by drawing the two of them side by side on the couch. That was actually the most difficult for both of them, as they struggled to resist the temptation to go in for a kiss. As the end of July approached, there were four drawings in the portfolio, and Jeff felt that one more would be enough to finish it. It was inevitable that this would be the one were things went wrong.


	21. Full Frontal Warbler

**Full Frontal Warbler**

They had waited forever for Wes to go out on the day when things went wrong. He had awoken later than usual, which was bad enough, but then, rather than rushing around so that he could get his day back on schedule, he had instead dithered around, oblivious to the fact that first Jeff and then Nick were trying to push him out the door. Sebastian had gone to work, but was due home mid afternoon. Thus when Wes finally left after an early lunch, the two boys wasted no time in getting undressed. The easel was set up, and Nick sprawled out on the couch, one arm bent up behind his head, trying his best to hold his face in an alluring position. It wasn't made easy by the fact that Jeff had laughed at his first attempt, and that had set him off in a fit of giggles. Now however he was relaxed, and had drifted into an almost trance like state. For his part, Jeff was concentrating solely on the paper in front of him. That was how neither of them heard the loft door, which they had forgotten to bolt it in their hurry, slide open, as Sebastian, sent home early from a quiet day at work, entered and headed into the living room.

The sight that confronted him as he walked into the room made him stop in his tracks. He had come in to find Nick posing for Jeff many times before, but never had he done so to find them both naked as jaybirds. He stood their rooted to the spot, even though his head was telling him to make a swift exit and never mention what he had seen to them. And then it was too late - Nick saw him, and gasped in horror. Jeff spun round and joined in. "I, err, got sent home early. Gonna put my bag in my room, and I think I might do some reading. Yeah, do some reading…" With that, Sebastian turned tail and fled to his room, leaving Nick and Jeff horror struck.

"We forgot to bolt the door - this is Wes' fault! Why could he not just take the hint and leave? Do you think he'll tell anyone?" said Jeff.

"I think that he was as embarrassed by the whole thing as we were. The old Sebastian would have been putting this on Facebook, but I don't think he will tell a soul. He'll probably rib us about it for weeks, if not years though…"

In the safety of his room, the young man in question was sat on the edge of his bed, deep in thought. What he had seen wasn't really so bad. Jeff was an artist, and he kind of guessed that life drawing would be involved at some point. Nick, like a good fiancé was helping him out, and Jeff probably felt uncomfortable being dressed whilst Nick was naked. He just had to figure out how he was going to tell them that he had no problem with it, and that he hadn't just been scarred for life by seeing them like that. It came to him in a flash. It was the obvious answer to his question. He would go to the kitchen and get himself a cup of coffee…

Nick had resumed his pose so that Jeff could finish the drawing. It was almost finished and to abandon it now seemed silly. This time neither of them was unaware of the world around them, and they both heard the door to Sebastian's room open, and light footfalls approach. "Just going to get myself a coffee - do you guys want one?" said Sebastian as he entered the room, to cross it rather than use the other kitchen door in the hall. Both Nick and Jeff could only stare. "I'll make you both one anyway," he said as he crossed the room, as naked as the other two.

"Yeah, thanks…" said Nick, and then he started to laugh. That Sebastian should chose to join them to break the tension was not so surprising really. Jeff soon joined in, and finally, they heard laughter from the kitchen above the sound of the coffee maker. In no time at all, the three of them were sat drinking coffee, as Jeff explained how this had all started. Sebastian nodded, not failing to register how this situation did not feel awkward at all anymore. He guessed it was because of how the three of them had bonded during the whole Hunter affair at Dalton. That was what made him say what he did next.

"So, Jeff, when do you want me to pose for you?"

Jeff looked at Nick first, and then back at Sebastian. "Well, I am more or less finished the one of Nick I was doing, and my tutor would probably like it if I managed to draw someone other than him at least once" - he paused as Nick laughed - "so if you haven't anything on right now…"

"Well, I certainly have nothing on right now," replied Sebastian with his trademark smirk, which made Nick laugh all the harder, "and I've no plans for the rest of the day, so how do you want me Mr Sterling?" So it was that Sebastian ended up lying back on the couch much as Nick had been only a few minutes earlier, with Nick tidying away the coffee mugs and making a quick stop at the door to bolt it firmly this time. As his fiancé's pencil made its marks on a fresh sheet of paper, far more tentatively than he did when he was drawing the by now familiar curves and edges of his Nicky, the young man in question decided to make a start on dinner. So used was he now to being naked whenever he and Jeff were alone that he did not bother to get dressed again. It was too darn hot for clothes this summer anyway. He changed his mind when he decided to make some fresh cookies - they did seem to go through a heck of a lot of them between the four of them - and he felt the blast of heat from the oven. He donned the apron that usually hung on the door for protection. He was still wearing it when Jeff called him back into the room - he found him standing with Sebastian at the easel, the latter all smiles for the picture that had been created. "I'm impressed. Not surprised, but definitely impressed. So, anytime you need a model and Nick isn't about, give me a shout. It was fun. Do they still pay artist's models at art school? Maybe I should put my name down as a useful sideline…" Jeff shuddered at the thought of walking into class one day to find Sebastian sitting there. That was a definite no-no.

That weekend, as the end of July approached quickly, Wes announced that he had to go back to Harvard for a few days, to sort out his little apartment and to catch up on a few things. He would leave late afternoon on Friday, and be back last thing on Sunday. It coincided with a rare occurrence - both Nick and Jeff had the weekend off, and Sebastian was also free on the Sunday. Jeff had decided that he could do with one more duo drawing for his portfolio, and thus he had arranged with the two of them that they would pose for him on Sunday afternoon. That would give them plenty of time to get it finished before Wes came home. Santana, Sam and Brittany would all be at work in the diner, and Rachel would be on stage. They could therefore get the job done with no risk of being disturbed. After all, if he was coming home early, then Wes would call them first, as he always did. So it was that Jeff posed his fiancé and his friend on the couch with Sebastian sat upright and Nick leaning on him, his feet over one arm of the sofa, both reading - a textbook for Sebastian, a comic for Nick. They had both suggested that should be the other way round, but Jeff had been insistent that he had made the choice for a reason. They had music on, playing an eclectic mix of songs from Sebastian's iPod, the volume turned up just a little. The atmosphere was good, tinged with slight sadness as they knew that Sebastian would be moving out very soon. Jeff was engrossed in his work, making sure that every line was spot on, but did notice that both of his subjects had begun to doze off in the heat. There was barely any draught coming in from the window that he stood in front of, and part of him wished that 3 angels would turn up and flap their wings about for a while. Then again, he did not have a great desire for them to see him naked. He kept working, glad that he had got the faces done first, as Nick was now asleep for sure, and Sebastian's eyes kept closing. As he concentrated on the last few strokes, he heard someone clearing their throat. He looked up to see Wes standing at the door.

Jeff froze in shock. It was their own fault - they had been so sure that they would not be disturbed that they had stupidly left the door unbolted. He felt awful, but then he realised that they were not doing anything wrong. It wasn't as if Wes had just walked in on them en flagrante. All that was happening was an artist drawing two willing subjects, both of whom were sleeping now, and had not even noticed that they had company. Jeff put down his pencil, and stepped over to Wes, beckoning him to follow him into the kitchen. The older man followed, still in slight shock himself. "You're back early, Wes," Jeff whispered as soon as they were in the kitchen. "I thought that you were going to be away until late, and that you said you would phone us if that changed…"

"I did phone, but no-one answered. I left a voicemail on your phone, saying that I had finished everything earlier than planned; would be home mid afternoon; and that I had invited Beats and Flint over - my plan being to take you all out for dinner." He noticed that the mention of Beats and Flint had made Jeff pale. "Don't panic - they won't be here for another hour or so. Right, so I guess that there is a explanation for what I came back to?"

Jeff proceeded to fill Wes in on what his college tutor had requested that he do; how he had started with a self-portrait, and moved on to drawing Nick. How Sebastian had stumbled in on them the week before and had, in a effective bid to reduce the awkwardness of the situation, taken off his clothes and made them coffee. How that in turn had lead to him posing for Jeff. Wes nodded sagely as Jeff told the story, his face impassive most of the time, though he couldn't help but smile at what Sebastian had done when he walked in on them. "Well, what can I say. I'm impressed at how long you and Nick were doing these drawings before either of us noticed. I can also understand why you feel more comfortable dressed the way you are whilst you are doing them. I must admit that if I look back to the two sophomores that I knew in my final year at Dalton, I never expected either of you to be doing something like this without a huge degree of awkwardness. I guess that you are really growing up. So, I am going to head to my room, and you had better wake those two up before the others get here." Wes picked up his bag and headed towards the door, then paused and turned back to Jeff. "There is just one thing - I am quite upset that having started to draw Sebastian, you never asked me to pose too…" He walked out of the room, leaving a wide eyed, mouth open in surprise Jeff behind him.

When he woke the other two up and told them that Wes was home, he was rewarded with a look of horror from Nick and fear and embarrassment from Sebastian. "Don't worry about it - he's cool with it, just a bit surprised - then again, I don't suppose we can blame him for that. The thing is, I think he just volunteered to pose for me too." Nick looked at him in shock, and Sebastian scoffed.

"I don't think so, Jeff. He wouldn't have the balls to do it - not to mention that he is far too straight-laced," said Sebastian, his voice deliberately loud enough to carry into the bedroom.

"Wouldn't I?" said Wes, walking into the room and heading over to stand behind Jeff's easel, to take a look at the drawing. "Darn, Jeff, but you are getting better as time goes on. I can tell that your tutor is going to be seriously impressed by this - I know that I am. Although I have to admit, it does seem strange to look at a drawing of this nature and know the people in it." He stopped, and couldn't help but chuckle at the look of complete shock on the faces of his three friends in the room. "Anyway, best get on - Beats and Flint will be here in about half an hour - they've just pulled into Penn station." He turned, and headed back out of the room.

"Well…Wes certainly has balls," said Nick.

"Nicky!" said Jeff in horror, before bursting out laughing, joined in his amusement by the other two, and they quickly realised, by Wes in his room. It looked as if, from what had just transpired, Wes would be joining Nick and Sebastian in being immortalised in dishabille by Jeff. That he would be willing to do such a thing came as a shock to all three of them. He had always been so proper, respecting all the rules and conventions of society. He was aware of his position of authority amongst the Warblers, and had never done anything that could cause any sort of scandal in the eyes of those less enlightened in society. Now he had just walked through the living room of the loft as naked as the day he was born, and intimated that he would be quite happy to let Jeff draw him in such a state for his college portfolio. As they packed away his art equipment in their room, Jeff turned to Nick and whispered "Wes is changing. I think that living with us has corrupted him. I would never have dared ask him to sit for me, but now he has offered, and given us all a preview."

"I think that Wes has realised that life is short and maybe he needs to take a risk every now and then. He wants us to know that he isn't uncomfortable around us, I guess. I don't think what we saw today is going to be a regular occurrence, and when you do draw him, it will probably be when Seb and I are out. Have you noticed that he's happier at the moment than he has ever been? Something is changing in him, and that isn't a bad thing. We need to be ready to support him in the future when it isn't just the four of us, but all of the guys. I think by the time he leaves college next summer, there will be a whole new Wes Montgomery - still our leader, but finally living for himself, in the moment. Because he does think of himself last all the time."

With the wedding now less than four weeks away, things were starting to build to a more hectic pitch in the loft. The room in which Wes and Sebastian had lived was now slowly but surely starting to empty of the personal belongings of the two young men. Wes had never had much there anyway, having left most of his stuff in his small apartment in Harvard. Sebastian's belongings were slowly being moved, a box at a time, to Murray Hill, and the basement apartment that he and Dave had decorated themselves. It was a big deal for both of them - this was going to be their first home as a couple, and they knew that they were very lucky to find somewhere so perfect for their first home together, particularly with such an understanding landlord. Cooper was equally happy with his choice of tenants - he knew that he could trust them both. They had changed a lot in the last few years, just as he had. The douche that had nearly blinded his brother and the guy that had bullied the heck out of Kurt were long gone. He hoped that they would stay for the long term. It was also great that they could sort everything out themselves, as he had finally made his way out on to the stage. He was still only in the chorus, but that was enough for now - he wasn't quite sure if he was ready for the spotlight. He was enjoying it, far more than he ever imagined he would. He also had the love of a beautiful woman - Grace Duval was everything he had ever hoped for.

In those few days of July, the pitch of their lives speeded up. The final plans for the wedding had to be dealt with, and this fell largely to Nick - he didn't want to stress Jeff out with the minor details which he could sort out himself. If anything major did arise, he would immediately consult him, but so far, so good. Between that and his work, Nick was out for long periods of the day that week. Sebastian also made himself scarce on the one day when Jeff wasn't tied up with working a day shift, and thus he was able to draw the toughest subject he had yet tackled. Drawing Nick was easy - he was familiar with every inch of his body. Sebastian had been tougher, but he knew him and his frailties well enough - for example, he would never ask him to pose with his back towards him, so conscious was he of his scars. Wes was completely different. He was a friend, but he was also an authority figure. He looked up to him, and had nothing but respect for the young man that always had time for them. So to draw him like this was a challenge.

Wes was aware that it would be. In the back of his head, a little voice was shocked that he was even doing this. It was so out of character, and he certainly hadn't told anyone else what he was about to do, not even Thad. He had always vowed to do whatever he could to help his boys, and that was how he saw this - he was helping Jeff out. A small part of him was actually quite excited about doing this - the bad boy that lurked deep inside him, the rebel that didn't care what his parents thought. They would give him hell if they ever found out - then again, when they found out about his feelings for Thad…. He gave himself over to Jeff, who decided to ask Wes to pose in a position that made him look small and vulnerable. Seeing him like that actually sent a shiver down Jeff's spine - the last time he had seen him look that way was the day before Kurt's funeral, when he had suddenly collapsed in tears as they had stood around his coffin. He had ended up curled up in a ball, weeping in David's arms. So he had asked him to pose in a remarkably similar position. Wes understood his intentions, and was more than happy to comply, at least for this first drawing. When he had used the word first, Jeff had been shocked. He had never expected Wes to even do this once, but now he was suggesting that he would do it again. As he drew his friend in his pose of weakness, he imagined that next time he would draw him with a prop - Mr Bangy.

Wes was more than happy with the results of that day, and allowed both Nick and Sebastian to view the finished piece. Like them, he agreed that Santana must never, ever see it. It wasn't that he disliked her - in fact, he admired her for her strength and her loyalty towards her friends. It was just that he did not particularly want to place himself in the firing line for her comments. It was most certainly Wanky, but he did not need to be reminded of that fact on a daily basis for the rest of his life. That having been said, he did ask Jeff if he could make him a copy of the drawing, so that he could take it away with him; a constant reminder that he was not as strong as he liked to think and make out. Also, if he signed it, he would have an original Jeff Sterling-Duval in his possession. He had a feeling that such things would be worth money in the long run, just like the little invitation card he had been given for the wedding. He had watched as Jeff had repeated that tiny sketch over and over again, Nick by his side filling in the wording on the reverse, then slipping each one into an envelope, writing an address and stamping it. It would have been so easy to have just drawn one and then had the others printed up. Jeff had wanted to do it, to make everything just that little bit more personal, and although Nick had his concerns, he went along with it. He had to admit that the tiny sketch was one of his favourite drawings ever.


	22. Missing in Action

**Missing in Action**

As July drew to a close, they had all failed to notice one thing. They had been so caught up with life that they had not even missed the company of their angelic friends. In the months before, Kurt and Blaine had been almost daily visitors, both to the loft and of course on their trip around Europe. Hardly a significant moment had gone by without their appearance and input. But since the day that the six boys had flown back into JFK, they had been more or less absent. Finn had appeared a few times, but he had seemed distant, as if his mind was elsewhere. The only person that had enquired amongst them all where the other two where was Brittany, and she had been told that they had to take up angel duties, and that kept them very busy. She had at once asked why Finn was here, because surely he had angel duties too. He had said very little in answer to that, only mumbling something about the fact that they were tired after working so hard after so much time spent only enjoying themselves. She had seen in Finn's eyes that there was something else, but she had a feeling that he could not tell her, so she left it at that.

It was only on the last day of the month that Nick finally realised that he had seen nothing of Blaine for some weeks, and he had promised that he and Kurt would help out with the wedding plans. When he did appear that day, Nick noticed that he looked tired. He didn't push it, just glad that his friend had made time for a visit, however fleeting. He hoped that he would see much more of him in the weeks ahead. As he discussed floral arrangements with Kurt, he failed to see the distant look in Blaine's eyes, and the way he focused on the door, the view out of the window, anywhere but on the person in the room. Blaine knew that the following month, great joy would turn into heart rending sorrow, and try as hard as he might, he could not disguise the fact that his world was already turned upside down. It was filled with darkness, with a heaviness that even Kurt could not break. That was the problem with being an angel. You saw too much, and you couldn't share it with the people that you longed to tell. You could only watch and wait for the world to implode.

That was exactly what was about to happen to his friends, all over again. This time, he wasn't sure that they would ever manage to regain their equilibrium and recover…

_And so ends the tale of Niff's adventures between the trial and the end of July 2014.  
What happened next?  
All will be revealed shortly in the final part of the Unicorns and Angels trilogy, The Wings of a Warbler...  
The first chapter of which will be up in about 5 minutes time...  
_


End file.
